Bratt Pack
by Lucy Saints
Summary: COMPLETED Two Army bratt sisters are forced to move to a new base with their father. Simone falls for Todd and her life takes a turn she would have never expected. Lucy meets her match and is annoyed and intrigued at the same time...
1. Welcome to the Dessert

The idea for this story comes from the movie Black hawk down, a movie based on true events that happened to American soldiers in Somalia. I do not mean any disrespect to the men who fought there and may have lost their lives there. The names in this story are purely meant for reference to the story and genre of the movie. I do no own any of the characters and all events in my story are made up, all names and such are copyrighted to their owners.  
  
Welcome to the dessert.  
  
Our 2 main characters are 2 sisters by the name of Simone and Lucy, being the daughters of a 4 star general they are what you could call army brats. Being moved from base to base all over the world made sure they stayed very much to themselves. As their father was a very strict 6th generation army man, natural consequence had decided that the girls would be as rebellious a possible...... For the 5th time in the girl's lives their father had been transferred, they had to get used to a new house and environment again. The only good thing about this move was that they were going back home.  
  
Their first morning back, their father had left at "stupid o'clock" a Lucy liked to call it to have meetings with his staff. "Now girls, you will try your best to behave here" their mother said to them. "Let's not have a repeat of Germany shall we" Simone almost chocked in her coffee trying not to laugh out loud. "What did we do in Germany that was so bad?" Lucy asked trying not to grin as well.  
  
Their mother took her "you know what im talking about pose" hands in her sides. "Don't try that with me young lady, you could have gotten your father into a lot of trouble with the parties in the armory and the joyrides with the hummers" Simone raised her eyebrows "Well the armory was the only place big enough to hold that particular party and that thing with the hummers would have never happened if dad had given us the jeep."  
  
The discussion carried on for a bit until the girls left to go out and explore the base........  
  
"I swear to god! I think dad actually asked for this transfer to the absolute dullest place on earth. We haven't seen anything but sand all around!" Lucy said very annoyed. "Hey, look at it this way at least we can go swimming in that lake over there!" Simone said pointing to a small but very blue lake a few miles of....  
  
As there was nothing else to do they decided to go swimming that afternoon.  
  
The sun was hot and burning brightly, Simone sighed and turned around once more. "Ok this is good for today but we so need to find something to do for tomorrow, there must be something to do out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Lucy just moaned in agreement, she was to sun struck to say anything or even move. "We'll go out tonight and see if we can't at least find one descend bar out here in Dullsville."  
  
Just when Lucy reached for her bottle of water she heard a loud bang. "Jeesus what the fuck was that!" She shot up and started looking around, but she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Just calm down will ya! We're probably close to the trainig grounds or something." Simone said. "I heard the have some great equipment here, maybe we can have a play with it some time." She grinned as she lay back down.  
  
Lucy sat back down but was still looking around sure that something wasn't right.  
  
A few miles a way 2 soldiers were in front of their group scouting the environment. "Ok if we want to beat Grimsy at this exercise we'll have to cut trough this bit of open land." The soldier next to him nodded his head. "We'll just have to find the best and safest route." The soldier got out his binoculars and looked around. "I think the best route we can take is past the lake, we'll pas it from the left and that will take us....." he was silent for a few seconds "Right past those 2 sunbathing girls!" His buddy grabbed the binoculars and peered trough them.  
  
"Jeesus what are they doing there! Don't they know were they are! We have to get them out of there. Not only will the colonel have an aneurism the general is coming by later as well! If he sees 2 civvies sunbathing on the training range we'll all get latrine duty for the rest of our careers" He turned around to the men behind him. "Ok listen up! Me and Blackburn will get the 2 civvies out of there; the rest of you will proceed towards the target area. Whoa?!" The rest of the men responded in a singular "Whoa!" and took off. The 2 guys grabbed their gear and headed towards the girls.  
  
Lucy was still a bit edgy but lay down and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she fell asleep, Simone look over to her and decided it was a good idea to have a little snooze, so she also closed her eyes. Not seeing the 2 figures coming up past one of the sand dunes in the distance.  
  
Blackburn was running next to his buddy Hoot, actually Hoot was his Sergeant, he himself was a 1st class private, but he and Hoot had been friends since the first time they met. "Sarge, don't you think we might get into trouble breaking up formation like that to go get these girls out of there?" he asked unsure.  
  
Hoot turned his head towards Todd. "What do you think will get more frowned upon? Us breaking live ammo exercise? Or 2 civilians getting shot during that exercise? You know they are looking for any excuse to shut the base down... and im sure as hell not going to give them one!"  
  
They kept on running and after a few moments they reached the girls. Blackburn called out to them but they didn't answer, his stomach made a funny jolt. They couldn't be to late he never heard any guns go off! He looked over to Hoot, he had a semi worried look on his face, but he had always been better about keeping his cool.  
  
Hoot dropped his pack and sank to his knees, the face of the girl was resting on her arms and it was covered with thick black curly hair. He reached out to her and softly stroked some of the hairs out of the way; he was now looking into a pretty face with dark eyebrows and a very pretty mouth. He couldn't resist and let his fingers slide past her cheek.  
  
Blackburn bent over Simone and looked at her; she was very pretty with thick dark hair. He reached out to touch her shoulder but before he could a scream came from the other side.  
  
Lucy woke from something touching her cheek; it was a soft and gentle feeling. She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight into the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Quickly she recovered herself; this guy was wearing army fatigues and had a gun in his hands. Not quit awake and thinking she was being attacked, in one flowing movement she got up swiped her foot across the ground end leveled the man. She quickly picked up his weapon loaded it trough and pointed it at his head. (The training her dad always insisting on finally paying off) "Fuck! Simone will you get up!"  
  
Simone awoke from her sisters yelling at her and opened her eyes. She was now looking at a dark blond man with light brown eyes smiling at her. She turned to her left and saw her sister pointing a weapon to another mans head. Wit out thinking she shot up swung her arm round and punched the blond man full in the face.  
  
Blackburn was caught by surprise and was knocked of his feet; Simone grabbed his weapon and pointed it at him.  
  
The girls now moved towards each other and stood back to back each holding a man at gunpoint.  
  
Hoot had sat up but didn't attempt to get to his feet, he just sat there and looked at this girl holding HIS weapon, and she looked good! The fact that she was wearing a bikini could have something to do with that but she looked really good.  
  
Lucy shook her head to get her hair out of her face. "Ok so who the HELL are you and what do you want! Don't even think about getting up, I've had trainig, know how to use this gun and I will!"  
  
Hoot got on his knees "What did I just tell you! Move again and I will shoot you! And I won't be nice and shoot you in the leg either." Lucy was getting pissed off, where the hell did he get off not listening? She was the one holding the gun here! "I want your name and rank!"  
  
Hoot was surprised by her firm response; she was not kidding either, by the look in her eyes he could tell she would shoot him if she had to.  
  
"My Rank is Sgt. 1st class Gibson and that is Private 1st class Blackburn." He said pointing at Todd. "Our last names and ranks should do for now. Might I know who you two are exactly miss?"  
  
Lucy straightened out her back. "My name is Lucy MacArthur and that is my sister Simone."  
  
Simone watched Blackburn get white in the face. "MacArthur? Like General MacArthur?"  
  
Now both girls turned to him and Simone replied. "Yeah he's our father, does that make any difference?"  
  
Now Hoot did get to his feet. "It does miss, you see we are rangers' quad and are under direct command of your father. We don't have any wrong intentions; we just came to warn you."  
  
Lucy sneered at him. "What on earth do we need warning for? What someone is going to attack me? You tried, and I overtook you with out a problem, fine ranger you are..."  
  
Hoot felt anger rise up in him. "You only overtook me because you caught me of guard, and anyway what could one girl do?"  
  
Lucy let out a gasp. "Well he's army alright, chauvinistic pig! And it's not just me; my sister is here as well."  
  
"She might be but you are forgetting that Blackburn could have taken her at any moment if he wanted to." Hoot looked at his friend who was still quietly on his knees looking up at Simone. The look in his eyes told Hoot that he was probably thinking about another kind of taking her than he had meant.  
  
All of a sudden the comm.'s on his and Blackburn's shoulders started making all kinds of noise.  
  
"All divisions ABORT training exercise! I repeat all divisions ABORT training exercise!" Sgt. Gibson! This is General MacArthur, would you like to tell me what in name of Marry and Joseph is going on during my training exercise??"  
  
Hoot looked at Lucy. "Sorry miss, but am I allowed to move to speak to your father?" he couldn't help smiling a little. Lucy really starting to get fed up with him, as a threat se pointed the gun to his head again, but before she could say anything the comm. started off again.  
  
"Sgt. Stand at ease we have a visual of you and I am on my way, General MacArthur out!"  
  
Lucy's hart sank. "Fuuuuuuuck Simone, did you hear that?! The old man is coming and we have guns pointed at two of his rangers! How much house arrest are we going to get for that do you think?"  
  
Simone laughed out loud. "Well look at it this way, it can't be worse then the time we blew up his car by driving it over a minefield. Remember the old Toyota pick-up? Toughest car in the world my ass! One little claymore mine and it was in pieces!"  
  
Lucy doubled over from laughing. "Naw more fun was the way dad turned in to a tomato when he found out" she snapped into a tight position and started imitating her father. "This... this... how could you two?? I will not have insubordination! You .... Punishment...... severe retribution....." Simone was crying from laughing so hard, the memory of her father looking at the pieces of his car was just too much...  
  
Hoot saw his chance now that the girls were turned to each other, he signed to Blackburn that he wanted to disarm them. Within seconds they each grabbed on of the girls by the arm, took their guns back and twisted their arms behind their backs.  
  
"Ouch, that is not a most comfortable position im in here!" Simone said while looking at Blackburn over her shoulder. "If you wanted to pin me, I can find another position that would be way more comfortable....." Blackburn felt him self flush but didn't say anything.  
  
Hoot couldn't help grinning, she is no match for me he thought by him self. "Are you uncomfortable as well miss? Cause if you are I could loosen my grip" he said close to Lucy's ear.  
  
Goosebumps shot over Lucy's arm, the feeling of his breath in her neck made sure of that. He had strength in his arms alright because she could hardly move, but although it did hurt a bit she wasn't about to ask him to loosen his grip on her wrist. "No thank you, im quite comfortable sgt. But I would like to see the look on my fathers face when he sees one of his rangers holding one of his bikini wearing daughters so close to his own body. My father is a very conservative man; he might not like the vision of us standing so close to you both and wearing so little..." She felt him seizing up and letting go of her immediately, as if her skin was a very hot object that was burning him.  
  
"Miss I do think it would be advisable for you and your sister to put on your clothes before the General arrives." Hoot stepped back and waited for her to move, what was he thinking? He never even held any man he had in an arm lock so close? He looked at her again; she just stood there taunting him, hands in her side. As if she wanted him to say it again. "Put on your clothes ok! If the General catches you looking like that it will be our asses in a sling!"  
  
Blackburn let go of Simone, although he didn't really want to. She rubbed her wrist. "Did I hurt you miss?" he ask kind of concerned. Simone smiled at him. "No not really, but you could if you wanted to." She winked at him, picked up her clothes and started putting them on. Lucy hadn't moved. How dared this idiot order her around? Who died and made him like her father?  
  
It wasn't until Simone urged her that she put on her clothes.  
  
Just when she had put her shirt on a jeep came to a screeching halt next to them.  
  
Their father came out of it took one look at them and then said; "I should have known you two couldn't stay out of trouble long...."  
  
Hoot and Blackburne both snapped into full salute when their father had gotten out of the jeep, and didn't get out of it until their father dismissed them with a short snap of his hand.  
  
"Girls you promissed that your behavior would be better here. This in not exactely what I would call better."  
  
"Dad listen, it's not like we came out here on purpose. There is not much to do here and we saw the water from a far, so we decided to go swimming. How am I supposed to know im walking arround on a training range if it has not fence arround it?" Lucy said sweetly and produced a shy little smile.  
  
Simone knowing what she was up to backed her up, pulling an innocent face. "Yes daddy, things were so much more clearly stated at the base in Germany... We just have to get used to this place that's all..."  
  
Their father took their hands. "I know girls you just have to be more carefull that's all." He hugged them both.  
  
Lucy had to hold back a little smile, she had known they could play the "you uprooted us with out our consent" card a few times before her dad would see trough it.  
  
"Lucy what is wrong with your wrist?" her father had still got hold of her hand when Lucy looked down at it. Then she saw the red outline of fingers wrapped roud her wrist. "Aw that's nothing, just a little blue mark, it will fade soon." She shot a look at the Sgt. To see his reaction at her saving his ass from getting in a sling. But his face was clear of emotion.  
  
Her father followed her look and saw the two men still stand ing there. "Men, your chalck came into the checkpoint and informed me about the fact that you two took off after two civilian girls. I was going to put you trough the wringer for that, but as you only broke formation to keep my girls here safe I will let it slide this once..."  
  
Hoot nodded and replied. "We only had their safety in mind sir." Again giving her father a salute.  
  
Lucy's jaw almost dropped to the floor. My god! What a little brown noser. "We only had their safety in mind sir!" God I need a bucket so I can trow up! She thought. She looked at Simone for support but saw that Simone was making eye candy out of Blackburn.  
  
"I know Sgt. Thank you, now lets all get out of her shall we?" their father said and he made for the jeep.  
  
Half an hour later they were at the commandpost were their father got out of the jeep. "Gentlemen if you would be so kind as to take my daughters home." Blackburn jumped in the driversseet and responded with a fast. "It would be our pleasure sir." Put his foor on the gass and took off. Simone was quite happy sitting in the front seat next to Blackburn, he was kind of a hottie a bit of fun would definitely cheer her up. "So private Blackburn, what is it you guys do for funn arround here?" she said to him putting extra emphasis on the word funn. As they started to talk about what ever. Hoot looked at Lucy's wrist. It was indeed very red at the places were he had held her.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Lucy couldn't help but overhearing a guilty tone in his voice.  
  
"No you didn't trust me a can take a lot more than you can dish out." It did hurt but she was not about to admit it to him, she rubbed her fingers over her wrist.  
  
He grabbed her hand to see the mark for him self and felt a jolt of guilt trough his stomach. It was really red and would probably turn dark blue by the end of the day. "You should put som ice on that later to keep the swellign down." Without himself even noticing he kept her hand in his and soflty let his thumb slide over the top of her hand.  
  
Lucy tried to ignore the feeling she got when she noticed him doing that.  
  
Luckely they came to the hous quick enough so she could get away from him.  
  
Simone got out of the jeep but really didn't want to. "So mabey I´ll see you arround then Todd." She said and lookd at Blackburn in a way that could not hide her intentions. "And Goodby to you to Sgt." She smiled and walked of.  
  
Hoot jumped out of the jeep to help Lucy out, but she refused to let him help her, arrogant idiot. She smiled at Blackburn and then turned to Hoot said; "Sgt" and wanted to walk of. But was stoped by the soud of his voice. "Miss MacArthur" She turned around and looked at him. "Welcome to the desert!" and with these words he jumped into the jeep and they were off. 


	2. Sir, yes Sir!

Sir Yes Sir!  
  
The girls entered the bar, it was one of the dingy kind, but it was the only place close to the base they could go. Te interior was all wood, with at the back of the bar a few pool tables, the center of the floor was designated as a dancing area and the rest of the place was covered with tables and booths. It was tacky to say the least, red velvet covered the seats in the booths and the floor good use a good scrub brush. Te clientele was mostly male and the few women that were there were the kind that always hung around bases looking for a few nights of fun but nothing more.  
  
Simone turned to Lucy. "Well it doesn't rate high on class but it beats sitting at home!" Lucy just smiled and they walked up to the bar and ordered some beers. They sat a while talking and looking at the people around them. At one point Simone slapped her hand onto the table. "My god! We could have been at one of mom's Wives of officers meetings and I wouldn't have seen the difference. I thought we were here to have some fun!? Let's go shoot some pool." Lucy gave a consenting smile and the walked towards the pool tables to see if one was free.  
  
Blackburn looked across the bar, as he had done often for the past half hour. He saw Simone bend over to shoot a ball, she was pretty and ever since he had seen her yesterday he had definitely wanted t o get to know her better. Only problem was the fact that she was the general's daughter. But he really liked her so he was just going to have to deal with it. He looked at Hoot who was sitting next to him, trying his best to pretend that he wasn't looking at Lucy MacArthur. He had never seen Hoot behaving like his in all the years he had known him. Ever since they had met the girls yesterday Hoot had repeatedly said that he "Didn't have any interest in Lucy MacArthur!" Once or twice every hour! "Man lets shoot some pool!" Blackburn said at Hoot while getting up. Hoot looked up. "You want to shoot who?" Blackburn wanted to laugh at Hoot but h back. "Naw man im bored, let's go shoot some pool!" Hoot felt caught like a child with his hand in a cookie jar. He had been watching Lucy, wondering how a girl, with her father being the disciplined man that he was, could come to a place like this drinking beer and wearing what she was wearing. The minute the girls had walked trough the door in those yeans and matching tops, in different colors, he had know they were only out for attention. And judging by the looks en all over the bar had been throwing them since the walked in, he knew they had succeeded. But he didn't care! Who was she to him but the daughter of his Ex. O. (Executive Officer)? He knew Blackburn was into Simone, why he didn't know exactly, she was pretty enough that was obvious, but there was a distinct difference between the two of them. Simone was nice and outgoing; Lucy on the other hand had something about her that annoyed and intrigued him at the same time. The fire he saw burning in her eyes yesterday had bee n deep and full of fuel, he wondered what could have made her that fierce.... But he didn't care! If he would just keep repeating that to himself, maybe she would stay out of his mind.  
  
Blackburn walked up to Simone. "Hello again Miss MacArthur, winning are you?"  
  
Simone had felt her hart jump when he smiled at her, god he was so good looking! "Yeah im winning but playing my sister isn't really competition; I could take her with my eyes closed." She threw him a smile. Was Blackburn mistaken or was she flirting with him?? "Well miss do you think you can take me... At a game of pool I mean." He said straight after he had realized that what he said had sounded very suggestive.  
  
Simone suppressed a smile. Poor boy he as actually afraid to flirt with her. Most likely because he knew who her father was. "Well private there is only one way to find out isn't there." She said smiling and turned to Lucy. "You don't mind do you?" There was a kind of pleading in Simone's eyes Lucy couldn't ignore, so she stepped back and handed Blackburn her pool cue. "Not at all, you know I have a rule about only loosing 8 times in one night." Blackburn turned towards the table and Simone mouthed the words THANK YOU and winked at her.  
  
Without looking Lucy sank into the closest booth, she knew she was doing Simone a favor but she somehow felt betrayed, left to the side because Simone liked Todd. She had always been easier with the whole guy thing, but even she had never moved this fast.  
  
There had been a time were they both worked at the same pace when it concerned guys but after Mike Lucy had stepped back from guys all together. A bit of fun maybe, but nothing more. The thought of Mike still turned her stomach around. She had been so in love with him, also moving very fast when they first met but it had been great! She had loved him as she thought he did her. After 7 months she wanted to surprise him with lunch and went up to his barracks, there she overheard him boasting to his buddy's how he had fooled the generals daughter into thinking he loved her and how his career would be jump started by her father if he could keep her fooled. She was devastated; her first love hadn't loved her at all and just wanted to help his career by using her to get to her father. She didn't want to believe it at first, but when she confronted him with what she overheard he didn't even deny it. From that moment on she had a very deep dislike of army men, including her father. She was on her guard every time one came near her, especially if he was one of those "real army men" like her father liked to call them. An order following, sir yes sir responding brownnoser, as she liked to call them herself. She rubbed her wrist, it was now dark blue and she actually hated to admit that it was hurting. "You didn't put ice on that like I told you did you?" She had jumped at the sound of Hoot's voice. She had sat down in a booth with him; she now wished she had looked before she had sat down. "No I didn't, but then again im not prone to following orders. And it doesn't hurt!" She stared him straight in the eyes. He was the kind of man she was weary of these days. "Tell me this Miss MacArthur; if it doesn't hurt why do you keep rubbing it? That is the 7th time you've done that since you walked trough the door." Lucy mouth almost fell open. He had been watching her! Had her father asked him to play watchdog? "Tell me Sgt. Aren't all good little soldiers supposed to be in bed by 10 o'clock instead of checking up on a girl on her night out?" Hoot cleared his throat, she was trying to annoy him on purpose, but he wouldn't give in. "Naw Miss, we Sergeants get a later curfew then the normal private. But aren't good daughters of generals supposed to stay out of places like this and go to Wives of Officers meetings?" Touché Lucy thought to herself and took a sip of her beer. "Ah but im not a good daughter so I don't go to those meetings. Tell me Sgt. Im curious; did you follow special training to become this uptight and irritating or does it come natural to you?" Hoot almost spat out his beer, she just called him uptight! "Ah but better to be uptight than to be a spoiled little brat who thinks she owns the world and is gods greatest gift." He had only wanted to annoy her but he wasn't prepaid for the reaction she gave him.  
  
"You arrogant piece of shit! How dare you judge me when you've spoken to me twice! Who the hell do you think you are?" She had stood up and was now looking down at him, daggers shooting from her eyes; if looks could have killed Hoot would have dropped dead on the spot. "Im judging you? You just called me; uptight and irritating! You wouldn't call that judgmental would you?? " Lucy placed one hand on the table and bend towards him, that's not judgmental, that the truth." Again her eyes glared as if she dared him to say one more thing. "Miss you are lucky to be a woman, any man who would have the guts to say that would have been flat on his back by now!." Hoot was now using every ounce of strength not to reach across the table and grab her arm. He just wanted to grab her arm and shake her, to get some sense into her! Lucy just let some air escape trough her clenched jaws, "You wouldn't dare hurt a woman! Good little soldier boys don't do that, and besides you are to afraid I might tell my daddy on you." Hoots stood up, that was the last drop, she had called him uptight, irritating and now she was adding scared to the list? Before he actually knew what he was doing his hand had shot across the table and grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She still looked at him with out blinking and they just stood there for a few minutes. Lucy was just shaking with anger and pain, he had grabbed the writs he had marked the day before and it hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to give in toe him she wouldn't! Hoot looked at her still not blinking and breathing heavily, he moved his hand up her wrist a bit and then saw her gasp and tears came up in her eyes. He looked down and saw that he had grabbed her already painful wrist. Feeling a sting of guilt go through his stomach he let go in a split second. She didn't say anything and didn't even rub her wrist of pain. She simply turned around and walked towards the table were Simone was playing pool. "Im out of here could you get a cab back to base?" Before Simone could respond Blackburn had stepped forward. "Don't worry Miss I'll be happy to drive your sister home." Simone just smiled at him and handed Lucy the keys to the jeep, without taking her eyes off Blackburn. Lucy grabbed the keys and stormed pas Hoot, without looking at him and left.  
  
Hoot sat down and drank the rest of his beer in one go, GOD he was such an ass. Were did he get off?? Ok the little verbal warfare they were having wasn't just his fault but to grab her like that and hurting her more than he had already done? He wasn't just some stupid redneck with no education he was a Ranger for god's sake! Control was one of his best things... yet both times he had met Lucy MacArthur he had lost it... "He Todd! Im leaving see you when you get back!" He greeted Simone and walked out the door. Outside he looked across the parking lot trying to remember were he had parked his car. His eye went over a jeep standing in a far corner; the figure in the jeep was supporting an arm and looking at it, opening and closing the fingers.  
  
Lucy closed her fingers again, GOD it hurt! For the second time in two days se now had the imprint of Sgt Hoot Gibson's fingers in her arm. She should have made him let go or acknowledged the pain so he would have let go, but she just couldn't. She got lost in his eyes which had burned with fire when he had grabbed her. She lent back in the seat, this was a guy she disliked so staring into his eyes wasn't such a good idea. She felt some triumph over the guilt in his eyes though; when he had realized that he had been hurting her. She looked to the side and saw a figure coming towards the car. When he passed under the light she saw it was Hoot. She really didn't want to face him again so quickly started the jeep and drove off.  
  
Hoot stood there looking at the dust trail the jeep had left. He had just wanted to make sure she was ok. But no doubt she saw him coming because from one moment to the next she had driven of. Simone turned to Blackburn. "So it's just the 2 of us now, want another game?" She smiled while pointing towards the pool table. Blackburn bent over the table and started to rack the balls up again. "Sure but what do you say to raising the stakes a bit?" Simone raised her eyebrows. "Raising the stakes you say. And what did you have in mind?" Blackburn hesitated. "Well if I win you have dinner with me....." he didn't finish his sentence. "And what do I get if I win?" She replied still looking into his eyes "Do I get to have you for an evening?" She thought she might have gone too far with that remark, but Blackburn simply took a drink said. "Ok" and took the first shot. Simone just decided that she was going to play as bad as she could.  
  
Blackburn sank the eight ball into the corner pocket. "So." He said throwing his pool cue onto the table. "Which night are you free next week cause were going out t dinner, want another beer?" Simone held back a smile; he had actually thought he beat her! She wasn't about to tell him the truth. "Yeah sure I would love another beer, and im free next Saturday."  
  
They walked to a booth and sat down. "So what is your story?" Blackburn asked looking at her. Simone took a drink. "Well my dad a general so I am what you might call a typical army brat. I've been to I don't know how many different schools in 6 separate countries, but im glad to be back home. Actually I don't really know were home is but I guess that's this place now."  
  
Blackburn just looked at her for a moment. "It must have been pretty cool though." Simone smiled. "I hated it, I've only had on close friend ever and that's my sister. Man we did all sorts of stuff. Threw parties in ammo warehouses, had joyrides in helicopters, tanks hummer's anything we could get our hands on. At one point we pleaded with our father if we could mover back state side and live with our grandparents but he wouldn't have it. He was against the whole idea." She sighed and took another drink of her beer. "The family is the basis of out country and an inspiration to our troops! How will it look if a four star general can't keep his family together?" She imitated her father's deep voice. "So after a while you just learn to live with it. We've both gotten a good education, I speak 4 different languages and we've had the best training the army has to offer." Blackburn looked puzzled. "Army training?" Simone smiled at him again. "Hmm funny that hasn't gotten out yet it usually does pretty fast. Me and Lucy are both army, we are not always on active duty. We are only on active duty when our father wants us to. So we couldn't make for a transfer as he will only put us on active duty when we are in a 10 mile radius of him. I think it his silly little way of trying to protect us. But enough about me lets hear about you!"  
  
Blackburn just smiled. "There is not much to tell. Grew up on a farm in a small town were everybody was in everybody's business. Got sick of it all and wanted out. I saw one of those 'Be all you can be' posters and believed it. I wanted to see the world. The joke is that right after boot camp I got stationed here and I haven't been anywhere. I share an apartment with Hoot and he's the best friend I have. Can I ask you one more thing?" He looked at her like he was going to ask her for her ATM code or something. She just nodded and he continued. "See what I cant get is how you and your sister are so different, you are so nice and out going and she is.... I mean this in a nice way is sworn! But she is kind of a bitch sometimes isn't she? I mean she is nice enough to me but when she looks at Hoot the air freezes over." Simone was torn inside, he wasn't supposed to say that about her sister and she wanted to tell him off, but on the other hand he was right. "Trust me she has her reasons, trust me. But I don't know you well enough to tell you so don't ask."  
  
The rest of the evening they sat together and talked, when it was time to go home the got in Todd's car and he drove her back to the base.  
  
When they got to the house, Blackburn jumped out of the car to hold open the door for her and walked her to the front porch. "So here you are, its dinner on Saturday then? What time should I pick you ox?" Simone looked him in they eyes. "Yes Saturday, round 8 o'clock would be fine. Were are we going by the way? I need to know cause then I know what to wear?" Blackburn closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at her again. "Doesn't matter what you wear you will look nice in it anyway." Was Simone mistaken or did the top of his ears just turn red? She leant in to him a bit wanting to kiss him for being so sweet, she mover her head into his as he bent forwards. Their lips now only inches away from each other, when all of a sudden the porch lights sprung on. Blackburn jumped away from her in fear that her father might see him.  
  
The front door swung open and Lucy stormed out. "God I've been waiting for hours for you to get back! Do you know what the old man did?"  
  
Simone loved her sister but hated her temper and her timing, but before she could say anything Lucy continued. "The crackpot has put us on active duty again!" Simone just looked at her. "Well it is a bit sooner than I expected but he always does no biggy." Lucy grimaced. "Yeah but we didn't get an office job this time! We are on active base duty! As of tomorrow I am working on the shooting range and you will be working in the ammo depot!" Now Simone's smile faded. "He did what??? GOD!! Like I really wanted to wear green all day again!" Have you talked to him yet??" "Off course I did but he won't listen! He said that all the office work we had done made us soft and we needed some training up again!" Lucy raised her hands in the air of frustration. "Like I really need to be around a couple of those idiots again. Didn't we get enough of that in boot?? I swear to god, Im not talking to him ever again!"  
  
At that point Blackburn saw the general on the porch. "Well my dear that will mean a lot les talking back than wont it!" Lucy turned around to see her father standing on the porch, he was quit an impressive man, if he wasn't being a great pain! "Now ladies I wont you inside, you have an early day tomorrow, so say goodbye to private Blackburn, lights out in 10 minutes!" With these words he walked back inside.  
  
They both responded with; "Sir Yes Sir!"  
  
Lucy just sighed and turned to follow her father, Simone turned to Blackburn. "He likes to talk to us like we're 10 years old, makes him feel all big and in command." She kissed him on the cheek, she wanted to really kiss him but wasn't sure that her father would be watching. "Ill see you on Saturday." She whispered to him, turned around and walked inside.  
  
Blackburn just stood there for a moment and then got back into his car.... 


	3. Home on the range

Home on the range.  
  
The next day Lucy was standing in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, she was in uniform. Lucky for Simone they were on a dessert base so instead of the dreaded green they had gotten a brown uniform.  
  
She just finishing tying her hare back, it always took some time to get the sea of curls in a tight knot at the back of her head. She put her cap on and walked to the kitchen. When she entered she saw Simone sitting at the table, in uniform also and with the same knot at the back of her head. "A damn Simone we can't go out both wearing the same thing! Ill have to go change now! Thanks a lot!" She sat down with a smile and Simone smiled back at her. "All ready for today?" Lucy asked while she took a cup of coffee her mother handed her. Simone grimaced "Ready as I'll ever be. I don't know what I'll be doing all day at that depot but im going!" The distinct tone in her voice was meant for their father, who was calmly sitting at the head of the table drinking his coffee and reading his news paper.  
  
"I know you don't like this girls but I had no choice. You do need more field work and I don't have any open slots in the office so this is what you get. You can't always get what you want you know." He took another sip of coffee and turned to their mother. "oh dear, I was thinking about inviting some men over for a lunch after church Sunday, do you think you can make something wonderful like you always do?" Their mother just nodded as she lent in to kiss him on the cheek for paying her a compliment on her cooking. Simone signaled Lucy and made a gesture like she was about to throw up...  
  
Ten minutes later they were in the jeep and on their way to "work" the only good thing was that the depot and fire range weren't that far apart.  
  
Lucy looked at the two bags beside her. On of the bags contained Thunder which was her gun. She loved that gun! Her father had given it to her on her 18th birthday. The only thing she LOVED about the army was shooting. When they were both 19 she and Simone had taken a sniper course, much to their own surprise they had liked it, and their father had been very proud of them for both being excellent shots.  
  
Later that morning Lucy was sitting at a table taking Thunder apart and cleaning it. With care she took apart her gun piece by piece. Cleaning every bit thorough and neatly placing all the pieces in precise order on the table. This was something she could do for hours on end and never get tired of doing it.  
  
Simone walked in. "Out off all the jobs he could have given us on the base he gave us these! I'll have you know I haven been counting bullets all morning! Yeah! Bullets! And if we are one of we get to start all over again!" She sat down in a chair and lit a cigarette. "You see what he's done to me! I've started smoking again! I handn't smoked for a whole 2 days and now I've started again. But enough about me, do you want one?" She handed Lucy a lit cigarette. "How has your fun been?" Lucy looked at her while putting Thunder back together. "Oh just peachy, I spent my morning handing out M16's to rookies who wanted to know 'were all the cool guns' were and then when I handed out the clips I heard the word 'Cool' 600 times. I swear to god I we would have pulled that with our drill Sergeant back in boot we would have had our asses' chewed off!"  
  
She had finished putting Thunder back together and let her finger slide over the engraving in the handle. In the same font that was used on the AC/DC album covers she and Simone had engraved their nicknames from sniper training on their weapons. Lucy's read; Thunder and Simone's read; Strike.  
  
Lucy looked up at Simone "Up for a game?" Simone almost jumped out of her chair. "I'd love one but I haven't cleaned Strike yet!"  
  
Lucy reached under the table and gave her a gun similar to her own. "Done! Who rocks? That would be me!" Simone gave her a big smile. "Have I told you I love you today already?"  
  
They walked out onto the range; the first thing Lucy looked for was the Base record board. At the top of the board she spotted that none other than Sgt. "Hoot" Gibson held the base record, followed closely by Blackburn in second place with just a few points difference. "Awh my day just got a bit brighter! Look who holds the base record! What do you think, with how many points should I burry him?" Simone smiled. "With how ever many that would make you happy, let me ask you this; why do you dislike him so much?" Lucy turned to her with a foul look on her face. "You need to ask? Who does he remind you of? Who does he act like? It is that I know men couldn't have babies because else I would say he was dad and Mike's son. Only better looking."  
  
Simone decided not to go further into it and started loading Strike.  
  
They spent the next half hour blowing the top 2 records on the board to smithereens. Once Lucy was satisfied she had beat Hoot by enough points she allowed the Lieutenant to put her and Simone's nicknames on the board. The thought of Hoot's face when he would find out she had whipped him of 1st place was enough to make her smile widely.  
  
Hoot was walking next to Blackburn. "So you and Simone are going out to dinner on Saturday? Are you serious about this girl? If you are just out for a bit of fun, you would be better off picking some other girl. You don't want to mess around with the daughter of you superior officer, trust me on this."  
  
Blackburn looked at him in surprise. "No don't tell me you did! Did you?"  
  
Hoot wished he hadn't said anything but if telling him about Kimberley kept his friend out of trouble it was worth it. "It was a couple of years back, when I was still stationed in Florida. Kimberly was the daughter of a general; we messed around a bit and had a good time together. But she moved way to fast and after a couple of months the word marriage came up. I was so not up for that at the time I was too young so I told her that. She got very mad, broke up with me and got 'Daddy' to make my life an absolute living hell. Im talking every crappy job there is and stupid assignments. Eventually he got tired of harassing me and transferred me to here. Im telling you don't mess with the girl who has a 4 star general for a father."  
  
The memory of Kimberly still stung, he thought that he loved her but wasn't sure now. He just knew that she really messed with him and he didn't like it.  
  
Blackburn looked at him again. "I really like Simone and hope she likes me back, but I can't be sure until we go out now can I? So therefore dinner on Saturday. But this girl is she the reason you dislike Lucy that much?" Hoot looked up the second he had said here name. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
Blackburn tried not to smile. "Sorry buddy but every time you and here are within a yard of each other the air freezes over. I could take my field knife and cut the tension between you to."  
  
Hoot didn't smile. "Lucy MacArthur is the kind of girl I was talking about yes. You saw the way she played her father when he came out on to the training range. She is exactly like Kimberly."  
  
They dropped the subject and walked on to the shooting range. When they got there a large crowd stood round the fence. Hoot heard the steady shots of 2 high power riffles go of one after the other. "Hey Grimsy, what's going on man?" He asked one of the soldiers leaning over the fence. Grimsy turned. "Man 2 guys are shooting out there and they busted you and Blackburn's records like it was nothing!" Hoot took out his binoculars and looked at her board. "Thunder and Strike! What are they doing here?" Blackburn threw him a puzzled look. "A couple of years back I did a sniper course. The base were it was held had 2 legends on their record board; Thunder & Strike. No one had been able to break their records and last time I heard they were still on top. These guys are good, very good. I wonder what brought them here." Blackburn had a tingle in his stomach; it had to be Simone and Lucy......  
  
Back on the range Lucy and Simone were both laid on their stomachs shooting up at the playing cards that had been set up on the hill in front of them. It was a game they had thought up a long time a go, 52 cards were set up, one after the other they shouted out the card that the other one had to shoot. If 5 of harts left above was shouted the other had to shoot the center of the hart at the top left corner on the 5 of hart's card.  
  
Lucy looked over at Simone. "You make this shot and I'll polish your boots for a week! 2 of harts right under." Simone took careful aim and fired a shot. Lucy peered through the scope on her gun. "Ha! Not trough the entire hart! You are getting sloppy."  
  
Simone turned and smiled to her. "No fair, you are imagining Hoot's head with every shot you are taking! No wonder you are not missing. 3 of clubs left top!" She yelled, and Lucy took aim"  
  
Hoot looked trough the binoculars, he wanted to get a look at the two shooters but he couldn't see their faces because they were on their stomachs with their caps turned round on their heads.  
  
He had heard about them much during the sniper course and was very curious. The fact that Thunder beat his record didn't bother as much as it would have if it would have been just anybody.  
  
During his training he had repeatedly tried to beat the record Thunder had set at the course but had failed every time. He looked again. The person on the left was taking another shot, he steered his look towards the gun and slipped passes a blue mark on the writs of the shooter... he nearly dropped his binoculars. The blue mark on the shooters wrist resembled the mark that he had given Lucy, twice in fact! "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me! Lucy MacArthur is Thunder!" He looked at Blackburn. "I just got my ass handed to me by Lucy MacArthur! Stop laughing it's not funny!"  
  
Blackburn couldn't help himself. "Im sorry man I should have told you last night but you were in such a bad mood. Simone and Lucy are both military and not half bad either." Still laughing Blackburn turned back round and faced him. "A minute ago you were all happy that Thunder busted your record, but now you're not because Thunder turned out to be Lucy? They buried us both, but you don't see me complaining!"  
  
Hoot huffed. "That's because you are sweet on Simone and Lucy doesn't hate your guts. She will never let me live this down, she will not let this chance to humiliate me go by unchecked, she'll milk it for all its worth."  
  
Blackburn tried not to smile; Hoot was getting very upset over someone he didn't care about. "Well it's not like you try to be nice. What about that little run in you had with her last night? Man I've known you for 4 years now and have never seen you act like that before."  
  
Hoot put his binoculars back. "Just drop it ok." He hated it that Blackburn was right, he had been more than rude towards Lucy, but she hadn't really been nice to him either so that justified his behavior.  
  
Lucy sat up and clipped the safety on Thunder. "Ok so what's the final score now? 40 for me 38 for you?" Simone clipped the safety on her gun as well and raised her eyebrows. "Oh hell no! I don't think so! 38-38 if you care to remember that last time we plaid in Germany I slaughtered you!" Lucy smiled while she stood up. "Ok no need to rub it in."  
  
They walked to a nearby table and started checking their guns.  
  
The men that had stood around the range now scattered and went about their business again. Simone unclipped her visor and stuck it back onto the side of her gun.  
  
"Well hello Miss MacArthur, winning again?" Her hart took a small jump when she heard Blackburn's voice coming from behind her. She turned and gave him a big smile. "Naw but where I rule at pool there is just no beating Lucy on the range. But that doesn't matter. You can't always have everything can you?" He came closer and stood in front of her, actually a bit to close, there were other people around. But she didn't care.  
  
Hoot walked up to Lucy "Quit an impressive gun you have there Miss MacArthur." Lucy felt her stomach give a jolt; she turned around and faced him. She just remembered she was in uniform and stepped in to a salute, she hated this but technically he was her superior officer. "Good morning Sgt."  
  
Hoot was surprised by her action and fell silent for a few seconds, then recovered and dismissed her with a short at ease. "Like I said quite an impressive gun, but isn't it a bit too big for a small little lady like your self?"  
  
On the other side of the table Simone looked at Blackburn. "Here we go again..."  
  
Lucy glared at him. "Not so big that I can't handle it, tell me Sgt. I thought you were a 1st class Sgt.?" Hoot looked puzzled by her remark. "What do you mean I WAS a 1srt class Sgt.?" Lucy smiled and tipped her head towards the board. "Well because you seem to be a 3rd class one now." There was no mistaking the taunt in her voice; she wanted to piss him off. He leant into her. "And what is to say that it wasn't just pure luck that you beat my record?" Lucy was at her boiling point now. "When let's find out then shall we? You and me here and now! Straight forward target shooting." Hoot smiled she was challenging him. "Ok I'll go get my weapon and we will find out." He walked of to go get his gun.  
  
Lucy turned to Simone. "You want in on this?" Simone raised her hand. "No thank you, this is your private little war with the Sgt. I won't have any part of this." Lucy now turned to Todd. "How about you?" Blackburn also stepped back. "Sorry but I know I can't even beat Hoot so I really don't want to hurt my pride anymore by taking you on."  
  
Hoot came back and they both started preparing their weapons.  
  
Simone turned to Blackburn. "No disrespect to your friend there but I do hope she kicks his ass." Todd smiled. "Hey same here, I hope she beats him as well." Simone looked up at him. "Why?" "Because a lesson in humility would do him good, he has been acting like an idiot for the past 2 day, just because Lucy reminds him of some girl he once knew." Todd desperately wanted to put his hands on her face and touch her; it took a lot of self-control not to. He couldn't, not here anyway.  
  
Lucy looked at Hoot. "You ready?" Hoot just nodded and the both took a lane on the range. The lieutenant walked up. "Ok rules are you take turns in shooting, no shooting before the other has their weapon in rest. May the best man win! Sorry man or woman." He added quickly when Lucy gave him a quick look.  
  
The first few shots were taken rather quick and Hoot managed to keep up with Lucy, but as the targets became further away Lucy started to take her time shooting. It was once again her turn and she raised Thunder to her shoulder.  
  
Hoot looked over at her, her stance with that gun was terrific, he had known from the beginning that he would loose. So why did he accept this challenge? "You know you are actually quite pretty when you are shooting." He had thought it but it wasn't supposed to have come out of his mouth!  
  
Lucy now distracted with what he said shot and missed!  
  
Simone's jaw dropped. "What happened? She missed! How could she have missed that shot? She hasn't missed a shot less than 90 yards in 4 years!" She looked at Blackburn, who in his turn was looking at Hoot. Hoot had out his hand on his head like he had wanted to hit himself. "Im not sure but I think he said something that put her off." He said to Simone.  
  
Lucy was angry, no more than angry. This guy would stop at nothing to beat her! But if that was how he wanted to play it he could get it like that!  
  
Just at the point were Hoot took aim and pulled the trigger, she sweetly said. "Tell me Sgt. The soft way you hold your gun, is that the same way you hold your women?" Not only did Hoot miss he missed by a mile!  
  
She said that on purpose! She wanted to get back at him for what he had said. Only thing is that he had actually meant it. He looked at her and saw the triumph in her eyes, while she turned to take aim again.  
  
Simone covered her eyes with her hand. "My god cant these two be arround eachother for 5 minutes without getting into a fight?"  
  
Hoot glared at Lucy. "Why Miss MacArthur you want to try it out yourself? Cause let me assure you that this range is not really the best place for a demonstration, but if you insist." He put his weapon on the floor and made a move towards her.  
  
Lucy looked at him while he got closer to her, the color of his eyes had changed she didn't know if it was possible but they had actually turned darker then they already were. She felt him locking his eyes with hers, and the heat of them being channeled by his gaze. She felt like a deer in a pair of headlights, caught with no were to go. In reaction she stepped back and automatically aimed Thunder at him. "It would be wise for you to keep your distance Sgt.! I think that this little exercise is over." She lowered her gun and clipped the safety on. She might have been able to defeat him at shooting but, the verbal challenge he had won by making that last remark. She didn't look at him when she walked away, she couldn't. For what he just tried she wanted to slap him in the face, but why did her insides go all soft at the thought of him trying? The thought of him actually DOING it made that feeling even stronger God she was such an idiot! Weren't little comments and arguments how things got started with Mike? Hoot wasn't interested in her; he was interested in her father!  
  
She took the scoop of Thunder and put it away. Hoot walked up to her feeling a lot of embarrassment and just a tiny glimpse of victory. "Are you giving up so soon Miss? How can we decide who is the better shooter if you stop now?"  
  
Without looking up at him se replied: "The moment you break my score we will know wont we? Now if you will excuse me Sgt, I have some work to do." She gave him a quick salute, turned and walked into the gun cage, knowing he couldn't follow her in there.  
  
Hoot walked out of the building were Simone and Blackburn were waiting.  
  
Simone walked up to him with a semi angry look on her face. "Tell me Sgt what did you say to make her miss? She never misses, so tell me 'Hoot' what did you do?"  
  
Actually pretty embarrassed for what he just did, Hoot didn't want to look at her. "Nothing she didn't do to me Miss. If you don't mind, I'm late." He passed her and walked off. Blackburn followed him.  
  
Blackburn caught up with Hoot and walked beside him. "Your not going to tell me what that was all about, are you?" He asked to Hoot. Hoot sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "That was not how it was supposed to go down, I don't know what happened but it wasn't good. She does something to me Todd, I don't know exactly what but every time im near her I turn into someone I'm not. Out on the range, I was looking at her and thought she looked quite pretty, my mind took control off my mouth and I told her! I could have kicked myself! She thought I was just saying it to distract her, but I meant it. In retaliation she asked me if they way I held my gun was the way I held my women, I asked her if she wanted a demonstration and moved on her, it's a good thing she pointed that gun at me cause I would have done it! She resembles everything I don't like and yet when she comes near me all my self-control goes out the window and I'm really attracted to respond to her anyway I can."  
  
Todd just looked at him for a second. "Maybe that if you stop comparing here to Kimberly, you would get along a lot better. You had her set for that type before you even got to know her. What did you think of her the very first time you saw her?"  
  
Hoot closed his eyes for a moment. "I was intrigued; she was pretty, strong willed and definitely not scared."  
  
Todd nodded. "And what did you think of her the moment she met up with her father?"  
  
Hoot opened his eyes again. "When I saw the way she played him all I could see Kimberly standing there... I know what you mean, but I don't know she does something to me, the best thing that I can do is just go back and apologize and then just stay out of her way."  
  
Simone stormed into the warehouse looking for Lucy. "What went on between you to?" She simply asked when she found her. Lucy looked at her. "I freaked ok! He just managed to freak me out that's all." Simone sat down beside her. "He freaked you out by doing what?" She lit a cigarette and gave it to Lucy. Lucy took a drag and blew a trail of white smoke out over her head. "He called me pretty, can you believe it, that cocky bastard calls me pretty and I wig out! So naturally I got my own back by asking if he held his women like he held his gun. The end problem was that he wanted to demonstrate it to me. That's why I broke off the exercise and came in here." Simone didn't say a word and just quietly sat besides her smoking her cigarette. She definitely needed to talk to Todd about this, he had said Hoot had been acting strange as well, maybe that could mean something......... She turned to Lucy. "So let me get this straight, you freaked because he called you pretty? What is that all about? I don't know you as the type to back off of a guy because he calls you pretty. Really I do get the fact that he reminds you of Mike, I do but that doesn't mean that he is the same you know."  
  
Lucy sighed. "But he is......... you've seen the way he acted before he knew who dad was and how he acts now. He is just the same as Mike. I will not be used to further a man's career in the military. The part I myself don't get is why everything I feel about him is contradicting each other. I hate the way he acts but when I look at him I forget it because I get lost in his eyes that means until he opens his big mouth. The way he looked at me just now actually made me go weak in the knees! Im getting too easy and soft. But I will not give into it... I got fooled once but I won't be stupid twice." Simone looked at her again. "Look I know you've been hurt in the past but that doesn't mean that every man you will come across will hurt you, im not excusing him for his behavior because he's been an absolute jerk to you. But you could at least try to be civil when you run into him."  
  
Lucy stood up, as far as she was concerned the discussion was closed, she had said too much already and really didn't want to go into it any more. Simone stood up as well she needed to get back to work anyway, the bullets were waiting.  
  
Hoot felt his heart beating fast, they didn't see him...... He was feeling very confused, he didn't mean to overhear them talking but when he heard Lucy's voice he couldn't help but listen to her every word.........  
  
He turned and walked out of the building were Todd was waiting for him, they had walked a bit when they were stopped by a jeep. General MacArthur got out of it, Hoot and Todd both saluted him. "Gentleman, good I ran into you. I would like to extend an invitation to the both of you to come and have lunch with me and my family on Sunday." They were both kind of stunned, it wasn't everyday that a 4 star General invited you to his house, both proud they accepted the invitation. And the General drove off.  
  
Todd looked at Hoot. "Well so much for staying out of her way then..." He said. Hoot said nothing and looked lost in his thoughts as they walked back to the barracks.  
  
In the evening Lucy was sitting at the dinner table, still confused about what happened that afternoon. "Well my dears how were your first day then?" Her father asked them. Simone looked at him and gave a faint smile. "Oh fine Im just loving counting those bullets!" She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her father looked at Lucy but had to wait a while for her to give a reaction, because she was still lost in her thoughts. When he asked her again she responded. "Oh fine I felt quite at home on the range." 


	4. Peace treaty

Peace treaty  
  
That Saturday night Simone was in front of her mirror in her room, she had changed clothes about 5 times already and still didn't know what to wear. "Lucy! Will you just come and be a supporting sister for a moment!" She waited a whole minute and yelled again. "Jeesus, I don't know what your all bothered about, your going out to dinner with the guy!" Lucy said walking in, trying not to break her neck over one of the many dresses scattered over the floor. Simone stuck out her tongue. "I really, really like him and want this first date to go smoothly. Oh my god! A first date! I can't do this... having a drink with a guy is way easier than the whole dinner thing! What if I choke on my words and just sit there like the female version of the Rain Mann! What if he doesn't like me? What if... I don't know anything could go wrong!" Lucy looked at her little sister while sitting on the bed. "Those are a lot of what if's how about you just go and have a good time? You'll talk a bit, have some food, some drinks it will be fine!" Simone smiled at her in the mirror. "O God I hope your right! Would you do my hair? I don't know pinn it up in a nice way or something."  
  
Lucy shook her head. "No I wont, you look a lot better with your hair down." She smiled and walked out of the room again.  
  
In a way she envied Simone, it had been ages since she had gone an a "Real" date, one of those the whole 9 yard deals were you get picked up and go to dinner and all that.  
  
Todd looked at his shirt again, decided that wouldn't do either and walked over to his closet again. He had now chanced his shirt 7 times and still wasn't sure if he could wear this one either. He looked over to Hoot who was calmly sitting on the couch. "Does this shirt make me look like an idiot? Or should I just wear the dark green one?"  
  
Hoot looked at his friend and just smiled. "Al the shirts you've had on looked good, where are you going anyway"  
  
Blackburn unbuttoned his shirt and reached for a dark green specimen that hung over the back of a chair. "To a restaurant in town and then out for a drink or something, or are you supposed to go for a drink before you go to dinner?"  
  
He was very nervous, this was the first "First date" he had ever had, he didn't know how you were supposed to go about it. He had met up with girls before but that was usually for a drink in a bar. "Man, what if she hates the restaurant, or I mess up, or we don't have anything to talk about?" He looked at Hoot with a worried face.  
  
Hoot sat up now. "Would you stop worrying, you're going to be fine! You will have dinner, get to know her and then take it from there. Just have fun."  
  
Simone sat on the swing bench on the front porch, she didn't want to wait inside because her father had been on about wanting "To have a little chat with Todd" Before they went out. And she really didn't need her father threatening her date, she was nervous enough without her father butting in.  
  
At the corner of the street Todd was sitting in his car, he only had to turn round the corner and he would be at her house, but he was 30 minutes early so he had stopped here and waited, he didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
Simone checked her watch again, 20 more minutes, or was her watch fast?  
  
Lucy lifted up the curtain a bit to see if Simone was still sitting out front, if that guy stood her little sister up she was going to use his head for target practice........  
  
Simone started pacing now, 10 more minutes what if he was late, what if he stood her up?? She got more nervous as the minutes ticked away on her watch.  
  
At one minute before eight Todd started the car and drove round the corner, right on time! He got out the car and walked toward Simone, who was now uncomfortably standing on the porch. Not knowing what position to stand in let alone how she was going to greet him. Would she just simply say Hi, or Hello Todd, or nice to see you again? No not nice to see you again! She just saw him yesterday...  
  
Todd walked up the path to the house, his hands wear sweating like crazy, and how come he was so nervous? He stepped up the first step of the porch and stopped to look at her.  
  
"God you look pretty!" he said while taking her hand, wanting to lead her to the car.  
  
Simone was glad he'd made the first step of their conversation; all she had to do now was blush (totally against her will) and say thank you.  
  
They stepped of the porch and wanted to walk to the car when the front door was opened and the general stepped outside. Behind im Lucy made a gesture of apology to Simone, she had tried to distract him so they could get away but had failed. "Young man, come here for a moment will you." Her father had put all the authority he could in his voice and Simone's inside went soft with anxiousness.  
  
Todd walked back to the porch; the general looked him straight in the eye. "You and my daughter are going out to dinner I understand." Todd said nothing but shook his head in confirmation. "Well son I don't need to tell you that I love both my daughters very much, and I will do everything in my power to protect them from hurt. So I will just tell you this; I am not the type who takes it out on a person by my higher rank but that is my little girl out there, and this is my boot." He said first pointing at Simone then at his foot. "And I will fit up your ass if I apply the proper amount of force! Are we clear on this?" Todd looked at the general. "We are sir!" They shook hands and Todd turned round and stepped off the porch.  
  
He walked back to Simone and guided her to the car, held the door open for her and then walked around the car and got in himself. "I hope my father wasn't rude to you or anything." She said to Todd before he started the car. Todd threw her a smile. "Naw he didn't he just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok." He really didn't want to tell Simone the truth about what the General had really said, because it had scared him a little.........  
  
Hoot sank into the couch and took up his book, he had wanted to finish this for some time now, and tonight would be the perfect night to do it. He hoped it would take his mind off the conversation he had overheard between Lucy and Simone yesterday. He looked at the cover, the name of Charles Dickens was written on it in gold letters, and the name David Copperfield underneath that. He had read the book several times already but never grew tired of it; he made a point of reading it at least once a year. Lucy sank onto the swing bench on the porch, put her tea down beside her and grabbed her copy of Great Expectations; she loved reading Dickens......  
  
In the restaurant Todd led Simone to their table, took her coat from her, and held her chair back. She felt like some kind of royalty, the way he was treating her.  
  
Their waiter walked up to them and asked if the wanted to order, Todd left the choice of food to her, to find out that they both liked the same kind of food.  
  
While eating dinner they talked about al sorts of things, their likes, dislikes, favorite books, movies and bands. At times when Simone had asked Todd a question she had to repeat it, because Todd would just be sitting there looking at her and never heard a word she had said. By the time the had finished they had almost gone trough every subject.  
  
Todd looked at Simone. "Are you having a good time? Because I thought we might go for some ice-cream as desert." Simone felt her hart jump, for the last half hour she had dreaded the end of this dinner, because she would have to go home. "Im having a wonderful time, and I would love to go for some ice-cream."  
  
The got their feet and left the restaurant to cross the street to the ice- cream place. When they got inside Simone turned to him. "As you paid for dinner, dessert will be on me. What would you like?"  
  
Todd smiled; I'll have a chocolate vanilla fudge then."  
  
Simone let out a little scream. "Now things are getting scary, that's my favorite as well!" They waited for their ice-creams and walked towards the park to eat them; they came to a bench and sat down.  
  
They sat talking for a little while when Simone's ice-cream started melting; she bent forward to lick a stray drop off the side of the cup. While doing that her nose rubbed past her ice-cream. "Owh! Cold Cold Cold!" She said wanting to rub it off.  
  
Todd had beat her to the punch and now had the top of his finger covered in ice-cream, he bent forward to lick it off but Simone stopped him. "I know a good education tells me that I should play nice and share and all, but technically that's mine and I don't want to share." She said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and licked the ice-cream off his finger. "Im sorry but it was just too good to let you have it." Again faintly smiling.  
  
Todd didn't know what to think, but he wanted to kiss her, he was sure of that.  
  
Like ha had done 2 nights ago he leant into her wanting to kiss her, as she leant into him. Again their lips were inches apart. All of a sudden a bright light shone on them. "He you kids get out of there! No hanging about!" a policeman shouted from his car.  
  
Todd moaned, damn him, he had been so close! Simone sighed, god if it wasn't her sister messing it up for her someone else would. "Lets get out of here before he gets out of his car shall we?" She said to Todd.  
  
He took her by the hand and led her back to the car. She knew that the moment had been ruined and he would probably take her home now.  
  
They got into the car and drove off in the direction of the base, Todd was wondering what he would do now. Should he take her home? He actually didn't want to say goodnight just yet, but were else could they go? All of a sudden it came to him; he would take her to Tabletop Mountain!  
  
Simone was trying very hard not to pout and sulk, she didn't want to go home yet! Secretly she was wishing the engine would brake down or something, anything that would make sure she could spend more time with Todd.  
  
When they reached the exit for the base and Todd just drove past it Simone was very surprised. "Todd you missed our exit." She said trying to sound very calm and nonchalant. Todd looked at her. "If it's ok with you I don't want to take you home just now. I wanted to show you something."  
  
Simone had to suppress a "YEAH" escaping from her lips and again calmly said; "Oh no that's fine by me." While her insides were reeking havoc on her.  
  
He drove trough the dessert a while and turned onto a dirt road that seemed to be leading straight into the rocks, but just at the last point there came a turn and a path upwards.  
  
"We will have to do the last bit on foot, if you don't mind" Todd said while helping her out of the car. "No I don't mind." Simone said now getting very curious as to what they were here for.  
  
Todd led her up the path, helping her climb over big rocks and supporting her on the tricky parts of the path.  
  
When they reached the end of the path they came to a large open space at the top of the rock. When Simone saw the view all she could do was stare breathlessly at it. "God this is wonderful!" She let go of Todd's hand and walked towards the edge to get an even better look at the view.  
  
Todd stood a bit behind her. "Im glad you like it, I love this place. Its like a safe heaven for me, I can just sit here and stare at the night sky for hours on end....."  
  
Simone knew what he meant; this view just took her breath away. A soft wind passed over her; she felt a chill and rubbed her hands over her arms.  
  
Immediately Todd took of his jacket and stood facing her. "Are you cold? Here take this." He leant forward and put his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
Simone closed her eyes and breath his scent in from the jacket, God! Was that what he smelt like?  
  
Todd still stood opposite her, hands on her shoulders. She had closed her eyes and he just stood their looking at her face. When Simone opened her eyes she stared straight into his.  
  
After a few seconds he lifted his hand and put it at the side of her face. He hesitated a little then he leant in to her and softly kissed her lips. He leant back again so he could see her reaction; she had her eyes closed again as if she was evaluating his kiss. When she opened the again she smiled, in her turn putting her hands on his face and kissing him Todd could have jumped for joy, but instead put his arms around her waist and held her tight while passionately kissing her back......  
  
When they broke apart he touched her cheek. "I have been wanting to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you" She looked up at him and just smiled. "Same here." Again they leant in for another kiss.  
  
Some time later the walked down to the car again, and drove back to base. When he pulled up to her house she really didn't want to go but knew she had to. Her father was having his lunch tomorrow and she couldn't sit at the table yawning the whole afternoon. She looked at him. "My dad has this thing tomorrow, but if I can get away maybe we could meet up?" Todd looked at her "You mean that lunch he's having? I'll be there, he invited me and Hoot yesterday. So I will see you there." He bent towards her to kiss her one last time. After a few minutes she got out of the car and walked up to the house, he sat in the car looking at her until she got in the house, then he started the engine and drove of. He wasn't sure but he thought he might be in love.  
  
Simone closed the front door behind her and lent against it for a moment, the evening had been fantastic. She could still feel his lips on hers......  
  
She walked straight into Lucy's bedroom and sank onto the bed. Lucy looked up from her book. "And how did it go?"  
  
Simone turned onto her back. "It was absolutely terrific!" she turned onto her stomach so she faced Lucy and told her about everything that happened that night. Lucy patiently sat there and listened to what she had to say.  
  
Simone ended with; "And I know it might sound funny after just one date but I think im in love!" Lucy smiled. "So you will definitely be seeing him again?" Simone sat up. "Definitely, and I wont have to wait long either. He and Hoot are coming to daddy's lunch tomorrow."  
  
When Simone mentioned Hoot she saw Lucy's face going blank. "Remember what we talked about yesterday; just try to find out who he is before you judge him."  
  
Lucy said goodnight to Simone, as she walked out the room. Lucy turned off her light and got under he blankets. She hoped that when she met Hoot tomorrow she could give him a chance, but if he started at her she would tare him apart!  
  
Sunday morning Lucy had spent 3 hours getting ready for church, something she normally did in 10 minutes.  
  
After they got back form church she and Simone helped their mother in the kitchen, as it was lovely weather they had set the table outside.  
  
At exactly 2 o'clock the doorbell rang and their father opened the door. "Gentlemen welcome! Nice and on time, I like punctual people." Lucy felt her stomach turn as she walked to the hallway to great her fathers guests.  
  
Hoot stood in the hallway waiting to be led trough to the next room when he felt someone bumped in to him. "Oh excuse me." He said while catching who ever bummed into him. "Miss MacArthur, im sorry I didn't see you there." He said still holding on to her. Lucy looked up at him. "That's quite alright Sgt. I should have paid more attention to were I was going. She felt herself flush; he was looking straight into her eyes. But this time it was with out the anger she had seen before, it was a gentle look that hit her in a soft place in her chest. "Ah Sgt. You have all ready met my daughters, come and I shall introduce you to my wife." Her father said while edging him along. Hoot tore his eyes of Lucy's and followed the general out to the garden.  
  
In the mean time Simone had also made her way to the hallway and just stood there looking at Todd. When he caught her eye he smiled. He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her, but didn't think that would be a good idea with her father standing right behind her. He decided not to and followed the general to the garden. Simone felt her stomach give a jolt as Todd had looked at her. When he passed her he stuck out his hand let the tops of his fingers slide over her bare underarm. She felt Goosebumps spread over her body and couldn't help shivering.  
  
When Hoot had held on to her Lucy had lost her grip on reality and was now trying to get it back before going out to join the rest in the garden. There was something about the way he had looked at her, something in his eyes....... Lucy looked at Simone who was still standing there with a glazed look in her eyes. "Are you ok she said while touching Simone's arm." Simone jumped as if she was rudely woken from a pleasant dream. "Oh! Yeah Im fine." She said while looking at Lucy. "Let's go out and join them shall we...... And remember what we talked about, try and get to know Hoot a bit, he might turn out to be ok." Lucy just nodded and they both walked out.  
  
The lunch was going great, their father was enjoining himself and everybody praised their mother on her cooking. Lucy hoped that Simone could have given her some support but she was in deep conversation with Todd, who was sitting opposite of her. Beside Todd and directly opposite her sat Hoot, she had bee very civil and had passed him everything he had asked for, but she hadn't dared to start a conversation with him. She didn't want to risk one of their little verbal disputes here, not now she was still in the good books with her father. "Lucy!" her father looked at her. "The Colonel asked you a question." Lucy showed a faint smile. "Im sorry Colonel I just got lost in my thought, what did you say?" The colonel smiled. "That's quite alright my dear, what I wanted to ask is why you haven't transferred to Delta yet? You did complete your training?" Lucy looked at her father before responding to the question. She had wanted to transfer, desperately even, but her father had worked against it in every way that he could. "Well sir I had gone trough training but decided I couldn't leave my family, so that's why I stayed regular. But who knows, I might change my mind and still transfer to Delta." Again she looked at her father to see his reaction but as usual his face was clear of emotion.  
  
Hoot had almost chocked on his drink, she was Delta trained! Every time he thought he'd figured her out something new popped up again. The Colonel now turned to Hoot. "Speaking of Delta, I might just give you the news now instead of tomorrow. Your transfer to Delta came trough from Florida, some how the paperwork of you completing the training got seriously misfiled. As of Tuesday you are Delta! Congratulations Sgt." Lucy looked at him; he was smiling and accepting all the well wishing and congratulations. "Man that's great!" Todd yelled while slapping him on the shoulder. Lucy felt deep envy towards him but mumbled a congratulations anyway.  
  
Later that afternoon Lucy sat in a lawn char listening to the conversation between Hoot and Todd about the Delta squad, when her mother walked out. "Girls. Im running low on ice, could one of you go to the store and get me some?" Simone shot up from her chair. "Ill go and get some, private Blackburn could you give me a ride?" she asked Todd with a distinct tone in her voice. As the both of them walked off Lucy couldn't help smiling. 'Getting ice...... sure they were'. After she had helped her mother wash the dishes, she decided that she had heard enough stories of the good old days her father and his guests were telling. She stood up and walked trough the doors, she would go and read her book for a bit on the front porch, at least until Simone would get back. Hoot followed her with his eyes, she had hardly spoken to him al afternoon, could she still be angry with him for what happened on the shooting range? He still needed to talk to her, see if he couldn't smooth things over between them. Todd had been right he had judged her the second her father came into the picture. Maybe if the started over they would get along a bit better, that is if she would accept his apology. He waited a little while, got up, excused himself and followed her. His hand were damp of sweat, god! He was like a schoolboy asking a girl to a 9th grade dance.  
  
Lucy had sat on the bench for half an hour reading when she heard someone clear their throat. "I'm sorry Miss I don't want to disturb you but do you have a minute?" She looked up at him. "Look if you are here to get to me, you can save yourself the trouble. I don't want to get into this right now; my father will kill me if I do and frankly im getting sick and tired of being judged by you." She looked up at him, it had been the truth, but she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Hoot just looked at her again. "Look im not here to have an argument with you again, I just want to explain something is that ok?" Lucy closed her book and put it on the table beside her, and took her legs of the bench so he could sit down. "Ok so what is it you want to tell me?" He just sat there for a moment looking at her before he started. "Well Miss I can't help but feel that we got of on the wrong foot. That 1st day we met I thought you were someone...... No, you reminded me of someone I really don't like. Although all that happened between us isn't just my fault I should have made an effort of getting to know you before judging you and acting like a complete jerk every time we met. I was kind of hoping we could start over again, you know a clean slate? So we might get along a bit better." Lucy just sat there and looked at him in amazement, for one of the few times she was absolutely speechless. Hoot still sat there waiting for a response, he hoped she would accept his apology. Ever since he had overheard the conversation she and Simone had his conscience had haunted him. She wasn't some spoiled little brat; she had just reacted to him in response to something that had happened in her past, as he had done....... The minutes ticked away and she still hadn't said anything! He sighed and got up, she wasn't going to accept his apology, and well he had tried. He had gotten up and had started to walk away when she spoke. "Sgt, im sorry!" He turned and looked at her. "Sorry for what Miss?" She had stood up and walked towards him. "For also having judged you before knowing you, for behaving like an complete bitch when ever I met you and anything else I might have done that im not aware of but should apologize for." She now stood in front of him looking up at his face, she never realized how tall he was. Hoot just looked at her, he had to fight back the urge to make a joke about her apology. They had just gotten that out of the way, and he didn't want to start another fight. Instead of saying anything he just smiled at her and said; "So lets start over then shall we Miss?" He held out his hand and Lucy took it. "Ok we will but do me one favor? When ever my father is not around drop the whole Miss thing and call me Lucy?" She smiled while they shook hands. He smiled again and looked in to her eyes, if he would kiss her would her eyes show what she felt? He dropped that idea immediately that was not a good idea! They had just made a first step as to getting to know each other, if he would kiss her she would shoot him for sure! So instead he said; "So you like Dickens, have you read much of his work?" She smiled at him and a few minutes later they were talking about the books they had read and what their opinion was on them.  
  
Time flew by and before they knew it Todd came to get Hoot to go home, they said their goodbyes and Hoot and Todd left.  
  
Lucy was still sitting on the bench when Simone walked out. "So what have you been up to?" She asked while sitting down next to Lucy. "Not much, I had a talk with Hoot." Lucy said straightening her skirt. Simone looked at her. "Oh my god, what went wrong now?" Lucy looked at her. "Nothing! You should talk by the way, I never knew it took 3 hours to go buy ice!" Simone gave a little smile. "No buying the ice only took 5 minutes; it took some time before we got to the store." She winked and now it was Lucy's turn to be shocked. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you did IT with him in a car! Not to mention the fact that you've only know the guy a week!" Simone slapped her on the arm. "What do you take me for? I'm not some kind of slut you know! I did not sleep with him, although I wouldn't say no if he asked.......but he is a GRAT kisser though." She smiled. "But don't change the subject, what happened between you and Hoot?" Lucy sank back into the bench. "Nothing we talked." Simone was amazed. "You mean to say you sat her for hours just talking with him and you to didn't end up shooting each other?"  
  
Lucy looked at her. "I do know how to have a conversation with someone without getting into an argument you know. He apologized as did I, and we talked. You could say that we made a peace treaty." 


	5. Revelations

Revelations  
  
Simone opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock; it flashed 08:00 in bright red letters. "Oh GOD I overslept!" she said while jumping out of her bed and grabbing her clothes to run to the shower. Without looking she opened the door to the shower. "Hey taking a bath here!" Lucy yelled when she saw the door open. Simone closed the door again. "Sorry didn't know you were in there, why are you taking a bath when we are late? Can I come in?" Lucy responded that she could and Simone walked in and sat down on the seat beside the bath. Lucy looked at her. "What makes you think were late? It's Saturday." Simone sighed with relief. "Thank god, I came home pretty late last night and forgot to set my alarm. What happened with you? When I came home last night you weren't here, and don't lie cause I went to your room to talk to you and you weren't there." Lucy picked up a sponge and started to wash her arms. "Well after you and Todd left last night I went for a drink." She had hoped this would have been enough explanation but Simone got even more curious. "You went for a drink? You never go out for a drink on your own so who were you with? It wasn't me and you don't know anybody else on base so come on who were you with? And don't say no body cause the look in your eyes is telling me you're holding something back." Lucy looked at her for a moment. "Ok if you must know I was with Hoot." Simone let out a small scream. "You went out with Hoot! Like on a date out?  
  
Lucy's head shot up the second she heard the word date. "No! Not on a date! We went out for a drink, you know as friends." Simone smiled again. "Ah but there might be dates in the future?" she asked while looking at Lucy hopeful. Lucy splashed water at her. "You have a twisted little mind you know that! Just because I go out with a guy a couple of times doesn't mean that I'll end up dating him!" Simone's jaw dropped. "A couple of times?! You mean to say you've been out with him before? No that can't be I would have known by now. So what doe you mean a couple of times?" Lucy had known the second she had said it she had said too much, she let herself slide under water hoping Simone would leave. But her sister got even more curious and persistent, she banged her hand on the side of the tub signaling to Lucy she needed to surface. When Lucy surfaced she started again. "Ok spill what did you mean with a couple of times?" she asked with a now more serious tone in her voice. Lucy whipped the soap foams out of her face. "I'm going to a play with him tonight. Don't give me that look! We both like Shakespeare and he had 2 tickets, one for him and one for Todd. But as you seem to be taking up all of Todd's time these days, he asked me if I was interested in going, and I was. It's been ages since I went to a play and he is not that bad to be around so why not?" Simone just smiled and sat there for a few minutes. "But there is nothing between you to?" She said eventually still with the smile on her face. "NO THERE IS NOT! And if you ask me that again you and I are going to have a serious disagreement!" Lucy said pointing her finger at Simone. Simone stood up and backed up with her hands in the air. "OK, ok if you say so! I'll leave you allone." She turned and walked out. Lucy put her head back down. She had known that Simone was going to read more into this then there was.  
  
Todd looked at Hoot while he was irorning his shirt. "So you and Lucy are going to the theater together?" Hoot just nodded while still working on his shirt. "And you went for a drink with her last night?" Todd asked again. Hoot looked up. "Yeah we did and we turn out to get allong ok, I don't see the problem." Todd got up and moved closer to Hoot. "Well a week ago you to were at all out war with each other and now you're dating!" When Todd mentioned the word dting Hoot slipped with the iron and burnt his finger, he stuck it in his mouth for a few seconds before replieing; "We are not dating! We are two people who both like Shakespeare and who are going to see a play together!" Todd backed off a bit, Hoot had reacted very fierce. "But there might be dating in the near future?" he asked knowing he was out of Hoot's reach. Hoot put the irion down again. "What is this obsession of yours with me and Lucy MacArthur? Why don't you just worry about you and Simone?" Todd nodded. "Well I do hve a problem when it comes to Simone..." Hoot stopped what he was doing for a second and looked at Todd. "What do you mean?" Todd sighed. "Well that night she and I played pool, you know the night you and Lucy almost duked it out in the bar. We talked about our pasts and she was telling me how she hated the army and being an army bratt. So I told her I grew up on a farm in a small town." Hoot again looked at him "Ok so you told this girl you really like that you grew up on a farm. Did the fact that you're a 4th generation army man just pop out of your head for a couple of minutes? Did your brain shortcircuit? You know she might like you but she might just shoot you for telling her a lie like that!" Todd shook his head in agreement. "I know man, but what am I supposed to do now?" Hoot waved the iron at him. "The best thing you can do is tell her the truth tonight, and tell her why you lied as well. Better to tell her everything. Todd stood up and slapped hem on the shoulder. "Thanks man." Making sure he was out of Hoot's reach before adding; "And you and Lucy don't go sitting on the back row making out tonight! Watch the play!" He laughed when Hoot took a swing at him and missed.  
  
Later that day Simone walked into Lucy's roo mto borow a lipstick. Lucy stood infront of her miror brushing her hair. "Woah look at you!" Simone said looking at her sister. "What?" Lucy toorned and looked at her. Simone gestured towards her. "Its good that I know your going to the theater with 'a friend'. Or I might have thought that you were going on a hot date." Lucy looked at herself in the miror. She was wearing a linnen skirt with a silk top and a lace leace top over that. "Well its not like I get to dress up pretty all of the time." Simone smiled. "So this is not meant for Hoot then?" Lucy slapped her on the arm. "NO IT'S NOT! Didn't we have a talk about this earlier today? Simone backed away. "Ok point takken!" she turned and walked out of the room, she still couldn't help smiling. Maybe she didn't want to admit it to herself but Simone knew that Lucy and Hoot were not going to end up as 'just friends'  
  
Tood and Hoot both walked out of the door of their appartment, when Hoot was locking the door Todd turned to him. "So you're picking her up then?" Hoot turned to him. "Yes I am, do you have anymore comments?" Todd rubbed his arm and felt the bruise he had on his upper arm, he had gotten it when Hoot had whacked him on the arm for constantely cracking jokes about his and Lucy's 'date' tonight. "no thank you very much! But I was going to warn you about the general, he might want to have a little chat with you before you two leave the house. He did with me and threatened my ass." Hoot raised his eyebrows. "He threatened you?" Todd nodded. "Yeah he did, im not kidding! He said that if I hurt Simone he wouldn't take it out on my professionally, but personally he would ick my ass. Hoot just smiled. "Well just as long as you don't get nailed in your career....." They both walked out of the building and got into their cars.  
  
Lucy was sittning in the living room on the couch next to Simone. "I'll tell you this, if Hoot is coming to pick you up daddy will have a go at him." Lucy turned to her. "What do you mean?" Simone looked at her again. "What do you mean? What do I mean? You know he had a go at Todd when he came to pick me up the first time. You know he's gonna have a go at Hoot." Lucy smiled. "Ah but you were going on a date and im not!" Simone pulled a face. "A guy iscomming to our house to take you out, that's the same difference to dad."  
  
Their father walked in the second she finished that sentence. "What did I do now?" He asked whil sitting down in his favorite chair. "Nothing daddy," Simone said sweetly. "I was just having a little talk with Lucy about going out with Sgt. Gibson. Ouch!" She finished her sentence because Lucy had pinched her for brining up the subject. "Ah," Her father said. "I want to have a talk with him before you leave." He said picking up his news paper and started to read it. "Why dad? It's not like we are going on a date. We are just going to a play!" Her father looked at Lucy. "None the less I want to have a talk with him." He now said with a serious tone in his voice. Before Lucy could object the doorbell rung. Simone grabbed her bag and coat, jumped up and yelled; "Bye bye! See you later." And shot out the door.  
  
Lucy got up and picked her bag and her vest up. She made her way through the hallway with her father on her heels. Simone had left the front door open, and there just out side it stood Hoot, wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned at the top. He looked very sexy and Lucy felt her heart jump. When Hoot saw her coming down the hall he took of his sunglasses to see her even better. She looked absolutely gorgeous, her hair loosely around her shoulders. "Hi." She said looking up at him. Before he could answer back the general stepped forward. "Sgt. I would like to have a word with you in my study." The General turned and walked towards his study.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, gently touching his arm. "I tried to tell him we weren't going on a date or something but he won't listen." He touched her hand for a second. "It will be fine but thanks." He walked towards the study; the door was closed so he knocked.  
  
"Come in." The general said sitting behind his desk. Hoot came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me sir?" "Yes I did, sit down." He gestured to one of the chairs. Hoot shook his head. "No thank you Sir I am quite all right were I am." The General got up. "Ok you stand and I'll talk. You are about to take one of my daughters out. I hope I don't need to tell you to be careful and treat her with respect. I love my daughters Sgt. and will try to protect them from harm. Now I served under your father and hope you take after him, he was an honest and just man! If I find out that it is other wise you and I are going to have a serious disagreement. Is that clear?" Hoot looked at the general for a second. "Crystal clear Sir. Will that be all?" The General made a gesture with his hand that he could leave.  
  
Lucy was still standing in the hallway when Hoot came out of the study. "You ok? I hope he didn't pull his super dad routine." Hoot smiled at her and her heart jumped. "Naw he didn't do anything I can't handle. You ready to go?" He gestured toward the still open door. "Yes I am." She started walking out the door yelling goodbye to her mother as she was leaving. Hoot held open the car door for her walked to the other side of the car and got in himself, he just looked at her for a moment ten started the car and they left.  
  
Simone took a grape from one of the bowls on the blanket. "This was a great idea." She bent over to kiss Todd. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but as usual it didn't turn out that way. She felt wonderful. As a surprise Todd had prepared a picknick for them, they had driven up to Table Top Mountain and sat there eating and watching the sun set. Todd looked at her again; she looked so pretty in this light! He felt his stomach tighten, he was going to tell her about him having lied about where he came from, and he just hoped she would understand. He sat up and looked at her. Simone was getting a bit uncomfortable with him looking at her for that long. "What?" She said a bit harsh. Todd looked shocked. "Sorry it's just I need to tell you something but you must promise me that you won't interrupt till I'm done." She looked at him. "Ok I promise." He got hold of her hand "Ok what I need to tell you is; that I lied to you. Now you promised!" He said when Simone opened her mouth to say something, she closed her mouth again and Todd continued. "That night we played pool, you know for our first date? You asked me where I was from and I told you I grew up on a farm in a small town. I lied...... I had just sat there hearing you tell me that you hated army and I was afraid to tell you that I'm the son of a captain and actually the 4th generation to inlist." When he stopped talking he just looked at her, waiting for her to get angry. "Are you mad?" He asked unsure. Simone didn't know what to say. He had lied to her, but he had been honest enough to tell her. She decided that she was going to let him sweat a little. "No I'm not mad; to be honest I haven't been totally honest with you either." She was desperately trying not to laugh seeing his shocked face! Then she continued. "There is something I haven't told you either." She leant in to him a bit. "You know that night we played pool... I lost on purpose!" She laughed at the face he pulled. "Hey I was being serious here!" he said looking hurt. She put her hand on his face. "Todd if I hated the army that much I would never have gone out with you." She smiled and kissed him. Todd got hold of her pulling her into his arms; they fell back onto the blanket. When he broke loose from her kiss, he looked into her heyes laying half on top of her. "You know you're pretty?" he said a bit out of breath from their kiss. Simone put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. They laid there for a while kissing when Todd couldn't resist any more and let his hands slide over her body. Simone gave a faint moan when she felt his hands on her body. When Todd heard her he stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry I got carried away, this isn't really the time or place." He wanted to role of her but she stopped him. "This is the exact place and most definitely a good time. Would you stop worrying and kiss me!" Todd gave up his last bit of resistance and let his longing for her take over. Within a few minutes they were both undressed and they made love under the last rays of the setting sun.  
  
Hoot walked towards the table with two mugs of coffee in his hands, when they had left the theater, Lucy had sugested they would go for a cup of coffee so they went to a close by diner. What had supposed to be one cup had turned into more once they started their conversation. Hoot sat down opposite her again and handed her the mug, he looked at her for a moment. "So you hated being an amry bratt, but have gotten all the training you could. Why didn't you just go civilian once you were old enough?" She smiled. "Weel that's kind of hard when all you've know your whole life is army, besides, being able to shoot a target a couple of hundred yards off is good for the amry but it wont get you very far in the real world." He nodded. "Your right it won't get you a terrific career in an office that's for sure, but you could have gone for a job with the police or something. Their task forces are always on the look out for new people." "Yeah I could have, but that wouldn't have made much difference with the army so I decided to stay close to Simone. She is my little sister and I didn't really want to leave her behind on her own with dad. And all the training courses I did were my way of getting away from my father, he thought I needed more controle and regularity and all I wanted to do was get away. But as he has friends all over and sabotaged all my attempts to transfer out and away from him.... Things have died down between us a bit but when I was about 20 we couldn't even be in the same room without getting into a big fight. But we've coverd me now, what's your story?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Well my story isnt that interesting. As my accent has probably told you I grew up in the south of the country. Im a 5th generation army bratt, but unlike you I loved it. Must be a guy thing but I loved being arround all the weapons and stuff. I inlisted as soon as I was old enough and wanted to become a Delta so that was my goal, my father wasn't to pleased with my chioce, he wanted me to go into officers training so I could follow in his footsteps, he is an Admiral." Lucy looked at him over her coffee mug. "Your father is an Admiral? You mean to say that you are the son of Admiral Gibson?" Hoot looked at her with a surprised face. "You know him?" "Yeah my father served under him when I was about 4. He is still full of praise about him." Hoot smiled, he hasd that effect on everyone he meets I think, he is a good man and I love him very much. He I decided to transfer of his base when he was still a general, didn't want people to think I would get favours because he was my father. I dislike using your relationship with a person to get ahead in the world, so I transferred to Florida. I had a graet time there at first but then it all turned south on me." Lucy listened to him as he told her about Kimberly and what had happened. "And that is probably...no definitely the reason I acted like an ass the first couple of times we met." Lucy looked at him, the way he sat there looking at her made it hard for her to concentrate. "I know I've been trough a simular thing." Hoot wanted to react that he knew but rememberd that she wasn't supposed to know he overheard her and simone talk about that guy, what was his name? Mike.... So he listned to her tell him about Mike. "And that would explain my bitchy behavior towards you as well. They both laughed.  
  
As time went by they talked about everything you could talk about, at one point Lucy sat up with a smile. "There is one more thing I want to know!" Hoot looked at her. "And what could that be? Is there anythingg we haven't already talked about?" With an evil sort of smile she continued. "Why is your nickname Hoot? And what exactely is your REAL name?" He just looked at her for a moment; you're not the least bit curious are you? What about you?" Lucy looked him straight in the eye. "Lucy Theodora Emma Victoria 'Thunder' MacArthur. Owing the Thunder to sniper training when I was 19; I could put my gun back together faster than lightning and shot as hard as Thunder. So spill what about you?" Hoot looked at her again. "You do know that curriosity killed the cat don't you?" She hit the table with her hand. "Oh come on! Don't tell me your first name is that bad you don't want to tell me! What if I promise not to tell a soul? Cross my hart and hope to die!"  
  
Still on top of Table Top Mountain Simone lay content in Todd's arms, he stroked her hair with his hand. "Although that great it wasn't really what I had in mind for our fisrt time together." He said kissing her forehead; he pulled the extra blanket he had gotten from his car over them so she wouldn't get cold. Simone moved even closer to him resting her head on his chest. "I don't care what the time or place is, just as long as I can be with you." Todd felt his hart beating fast when she had said that, he cleared his troath. "If I told you I was in love with you, would you call me crazy?" Simone heard his hart actually skip a beat when he had said those words; she leant on her arms and looked at him. "No I would call you a smart man." She smiled. "Again; being serious here." Todd said with tention written all over his face. She smiled at him and kissed him before looking straight into his eyes. "No I wouldn't call you crazy, because then I would be crazy for loving you back." Under her hand she could feel his hartbeat speed up. "You love me? You mean that?" Simone smiled at him. "I know it sounds a bit fats but yeah I do." He kissed her pasionataly and before she knew it, their game of love making had started all over again.  
  
Hoot looked at Lucy across the table, her eyes were alight with exitment, and he hesitated."Ok but if I tell you I want you to promise NOT to tell anyone about it! I mena Todd doesn't even know." Lucy felt herself glow; he was going to tell her something his best friend didn't even know. "Ok I promise not to tell a soul, now spill!" He took another sip of his coffee befor he started. "Norm 'Hoot' Gibson junior, where Hoot came from I don't know, someone started calling me that in boot and it stuck. I'm named after my father so at home it was always junoir, trust me being called Hoot is a hell of a lot better than Norm. Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Lucy couldn't help herself. "Im so sorry, but when I saw you for the first time I never imagened that you were called Norm! You don't really look like a Norm to me." He looked at her, she was still laughing. "What do I look like to you?" She looked up and he caught her look with his eyes, the tone of his voice had changed and the color of his eyes had changed to a darker shade. She didn't know what to say and she couldn't tare her eyes lose from his.  
  
After a few minutes she managed to look away. "Look at the time; I really should be gettign home. Hoot looked at her, he had seen in her eyes that he had gotten to her, but she was to well on her guard, she wouldn't have said it. They paid the cassiere and went out to the car; the ride to her house was cloacked in silence. He asnt sure if she was angry or just confused. Lucy looked out the window of the car, when she had looked into his eyes she had seen something that she was not sure of.  
  
When they got to the house, Hoot got out of the car to hold open her door and help her out. He got hold of her hand, but when she got out of the car he still had her hand in his. He knew he was supposed to let go but he couldn't, he pulled her a bit closer to him. "I had a realy nice time tonight, im glad we decided to try over." He looked at her. Lucy felt herself blush under his strare. "I had nice time as well; we should do this again sometime..." She was now looking up at him her eyes half closed. Hoot couldn't help himself and leant into her wanting to kiss her, to feel her lips against his. Lucy's hart stopped beating for a second; he was going to kiss her! Her brain told her to pull back but her body really didn't want to. Hoot put his hands on the sides of her face; slightly lifting her head up to his, Lucy closed her eyes waiting for the feeling of his lips on hers. Hoot leant into her he wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. But before he could the bright light of two headlights shone in his eyes, it was Todd's car pulling up to the curb.  
  
Todd hit the brake's, he looked out of the front of his car and saw Lucy and Hoot standing really close to each other. Simone slapped her self on the head. "Oh my god, I can't believe we just interrupted them!" Todd smiled. "Well actually it's no more then fair, she did it to us." Simone slapped him on the arm. "Be nice! I knew it would only be a matter of time but I hate interrupting them. Who knows when they will come to this point again?" Todd looked at her. "Most likely the minute you get in the house and I drive off." Simone shook her head. "No, they won't, Lucy doesn't downshift that fast; god we're jerks." Todd touched her cheek. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now." He kissed her goodnight. Simone felt her self getting warm all over, he kissed her like he wasn't going to see her ever again even though they were going to see each other the next day.  
  
Hoot looked at the car and saw Todd kissing Simone. If they would have been a few seconds later he could have been kissing Lucy! He had already let go of her but they were still standing opposite each other. Lucy had closed her eyes; she didn't dare look at Hoot. He would have kissed her if it hadn't been for Simone and Todd showing up. After a few minuets she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I should go in, thanks for a lovely time." She put her hand on his chest. Hoot felt like he got hit by lightning the second she touched him. "Yeah that would be better. How about I call you in a few days and we'll meet up." She took her hand of his chest and looked at him. "That would be okay, good night." She now turned and walked towards the house.  
  
Simone had also gotten out of Todd's car and met Lucy half way up the path to the house. Todd looked at her until she had gotten in the house, then he walked over to Hoot. "Hey, I'm sorry man I didn't mean to interrupt." Hoot waved away his apology "Its okay, you didn't mean to I know, cause if you did I'd break every bone in your body." Todd smiled but also felt a small surge of fear. "So I gather you had a good time then?" Hoot closed his eyes. "Yeah we did. I'm going home." He turned round to get into his car. Todd hit the roof of his car "I'll see you there." Then walked to his own car, got in and drove of.  
  
When Lucy got in the house she greeted her parents and went straight to her room. When she got there she let herself fall on her bed. Simone knocked before walking into Lucy's room. She found her sister laying face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. "Lucy I'm sorry." Simone said while sitting down on the side of the bed. It took a few minutes for Lucy to look up and turn to her. "Are you pissed?" Simone asked shyly. Lucy put her hand on Simone's arm. "No I'm not; it was probably for the best. Any way this was only the second time I'd gone out with him."  
  
Todd and Hoot came home at the same time. When Hoot got in the apartment he tossed his keys on the table and sat down on the couch. Todd followed him and sat down in the chair opposite him. "You ok?" Hoot looked up. "Yeah I am, just a bit edgy that's all. I just keep thinking about what could have happened if you and Simone hadn't shown up." Todd looked at him again. "Like I said man, I'm really sorry. But actually I didn't think it would go that fast with you two. Hoot nodded "Well neither did I, might just be for the best it didn't happen. How did you and Simone get along? Did you tell her the truth? Judging by the way she kissed you I would say she wasn't angry." Todd smiled "No she wasn't and that wasn't the only thing that was said." Todd smiled widely "She told me she loved me!" Hoot looked at him "And what did you see?" Todd smiled again. "Actually she said it in response to me telling her I loved her." Hoot bent towards him. "You sure?" "No I just go round saying that to every girl I like!" Todd looked annoyed. Hoot smiled. "Ok I just wanted to make sure!"  
  
Simone still sat on the bed looking at Lucy. "So how did your evening with Todd go?" Simone smiled "Absolutely perfect! He told me he lied to me, explained why then told me he loved me! Oh yeah and we made passionate love under the sunset, but did I mention that he loves me?" She sat on the bed with a smile as wide as could be. Lucy looked at her. "So basically you're quite happy about tonight?" Even tough she didn't feel all that up to it she produced a smile for her little sister who was so happy.  
  
Simone grabbed her hand "Yeah overjoyed. You could say that tonight was a night of revelations!" 


	6. Unexpected things

Unexpected things  
  
6 months later Simone and Todd were closer then ever, they spent every free moment they had together. Her father had accepted the fact that they were together and found out that he could actually get allong with Todd very well. He was a real army man after all, he had lots of potential to make it far in this mans army. The only thing that wasnt right was that Lucy looked more surley with each the day that went by, he had hoped that after that 1st time she hade gone out with Hoot they would grow towards eachother, he was a good man, and her father hoped that he would have a good influence on her.  
  
After the night Hoot and Lucy almost kissed they never went out again, not that they didn't want to but Hoot was caught up in trainig with Delta most of the time and Lucy worked most of the days he was off. The only time they did meet was when Simone and Todd were arround or on the shooting range were they couldn't really talk, with his team hanging arround him most of the time.  
  
Lucy had gained respect on the base by still maintaining the record on the shooting range; nobody had been able to break it but herself, each time raising it by a few points. This usually happened on days when she had seen Hoot the day before, she still didn't know what to think about what had happened between the two of them.  
  
Simone, who had gotten tirrerd of counting bullets at the ammo depot, started training for communicationspecialist and was very pleased with her new job.  
  
Lucy came home from work on night, she was very tirrerd, as the new trainee's had come in this week she had been very budy indeed at the range. She walked in and greeted her mother then took a shower; she was to tirrerd to eat so she planted herself on the bench outside and just sat there.  
  
When Simone came home she saw her sister sitting in the bench in front of the house. "Hey are you ok?" She asked whil sitting down next to her. Lucy looked up at her "Yeah im fine, just tirrerd that's all. I can't believe how fast time has gone past." Simone smiled. "Yea I know, it's been 6 months to the day that Todd told me he loved me........." "So I guess that you two will be going out then tonight? Again." Lucy said looking at her shoes. Simone turned to her. "Whats wrong with you? You've been acting funny for weeks now?" "Nothing, I think I just feel kinda left out that's all. I mean you have Todd now and its been ages since we did anything together. I mean, its good that we've outgrown our childish little pranks and stopped pissing dad off as much as we could but I feel like im in a wrut. Everything is the same day in day out. We work, come home, you'll go out with Todd and tell me all about it when you get back, we go to bed and get up to go to work again. I don't know I just feel like there is something missing." Lucy lit a cigarette. Simone was feeling a bit guilty; she had been spending all her time with Todd. Maybe she was neglecting her sister? "Im sorry, I've been all selfish. I'll tell you what; let's go out this week, just the two of us." Simone sat there and smiled at Lucy, she shook her haed in agreement and the both of them walked in the house.  
  
Hoot walked in the door and dropped his gear; he was so tirrerd it wasn't funny anymore. Todd walked out of the kitchen. "Excuse me? You would be who? I already have a roommate; he's just gone missing the past couple of months...." He laughed as did Hoot. They both sat down; Todd looked at him. "Man you look like absolute crapp! You ok?" Hoot nodded. "Fine, it only hurts when I move..." He could barly manage a grinn. "But hey, im the one that wanted to become Delta so its nobodys fault but my own... How have you been? I haven't seen you in a week." "Oh, Im fine! Nothing much, target practice and runs but just the basics, and of duty I spent most of my time Simone. Were going out tonight actually, I have something I need to tell you." Todd's face had gone quite serious. "Tonight is the night me and Simone have been together for 6 months, and I have planned a great night! But what I wanted ask and tell you is this; Im gonna aske her to marry me tonight, and I would like you to be my best man, if you want to that is....." Tood went silent waiting for Hoot's reaction. Hoot looked at him amazed. "You're getting married?? And you want me to be your best man?? Hell ya I will! Congratulations man!" He got up and huged his best friend. "Hang on man, its not like she has said yes yet!" Todd smiled. "I hope she does though!"  
  
Simone and Lucy were sitting in the back garden when Todd came in; Simone stood up and kissed him. "Hey you, what happened? You're late." Todd still held her hand. "Im sorry sweety but Hoot was actually home, so we caught up a bit before I left." Simone smiled. "As he is your best friend you're forgivven, how is he anyway? I haven't seen him for a while." Todd kissed her again. "He's ok just beat that's all, the Delta training is getting to him." Lucy nodded. "I remember my own training, it was absolutelty grewling, but once that is done your fine. They just like to make you work hard in the beginning." Todd looked at her. "You already did all the training? I thought you only did basic Delta training." Lucy lit a cigarette. "No I did it all in one go wanted to get it all out of the way, actually the younges to ever do it." They talked a bit more and then Simome and Tod left.  
  
Later that night, Simone was sitting on the hood of Todds at Table Top Mountain looking at the night sky, her hand in Todd's. "You know I can't believe its 6 months since the first time you brought me up her...." She sighed. Todd looked at her; he was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up. "You know...." He started his sentence but as soon as she looked at him he stopped. Simone looked into his eyes, something wasn't right he had a funny look in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" Todd stood up. "Ok just let me do this ok, don't interupt me or it will never go right." Simone threw him a curious look but nodded in agreement. Todd now stood facing her. "You know you are so very beautifull it actually hurts when I look at you. Everytime you smile at me my day gets better, if I have to say goodbye to you I feel like my hart will be ripped out of my body the second I leave you." He leant in to kiss her. "And that brings me to what I actually wanted to say, well ask you." He got her hand and helped her of the car, and then he bent down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket. "Simone MacArthur, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Simone's hart didn't just skipp a beat, for a few seconds it actually stopped beating all together. Tears welled up in her eyes while he got out a beautyfull white gold ring with a little row of diamonds on top and put it on her finger. Unable to say a word she looked at him and franticly nodded yes. Todd smiled widely before getting up to take her in his arms. "Thank god! I was so afraid you were going to say no!" He looked at her for a second before kissing her pasionatily, putting all the love he felt for her in that one kiss.  
  
They sat on the mountain for a few more hours before he finally brought her home.  
  
When Simone got to the house, she ran straight to Lucy's room. Lucy was already a sleep as she jumped onto the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Come on wake up!" Lucy shot up from her pillow. "What! What happened is anything wrong?" Simone smiled whidly. "Absolutely nothing! Everything is perfect!" Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Then would you mind telling me why you woke me up in the middle of the fucking night?" Simone said nothing but just put up her hand and showed her the ring Todd had givven her. "Oh my god! Is that... No he didn't, did he? Did you..?" Simone shook her head franticly. Lucy bent over and huged her sister. "Congratulations! Oh im so happy for you!" Still holding on to eachother Simone sat back and told her sister everything that happened.  
  
Todd walked into the appartment still floating on a cloud, she had said yes! When he got to the living room he saw Hoot streched out on the couch; fast a sleep. "He man, wake up and go to bed." He touched Hoot on the shoulder. Hoot jumped as Todd touched his shoulder. "Hey! Oh it's you? And how did it go? Do I have to go and buy me a pretty suit??" Hoot asked with a smile. Todd said nothing but smiled at him in a way which told him that Simone had said yes.  
  
Simone put her haed on Lucy's shoulder. "Im so happy! But He's coming over tomorrow morning to tell mom and dad with me. What If daddy is against it? What if he won't let me marry Todd?" She actually looked scared. Lucy still had her in her arms. "Don't worry, he likes Todd, he can't forbid you to marry him as you are a legal adult. And if he is againts it then tough on him, he'll come round in the end, I'll make sure of that. And else he will just disown you, and I'll be an only child again." She said smiling and stroking her sister's hair. Simone looked up at her. "Thanks you, by the way will you be my maid of honor?" Lucy smiled. "I would have gotten very upset if you hadn't asked me that, of course I will."  
  
The next morning Simone waited for Lucy to go in for breakfast. She feared to tell her father by herself. She hoped Todd would get there in time.  
  
At the agreed time Todd showed up. When he walked in Lucy greeted him with a smile that told him she knew. The general greeted him and they all sat down for breakfast. Lucy kept looking over at Simone trying her best to urge her with her look to tell their father about her getting married. After a few more minutes she put her knife and fork down, took one look at Lucy and turned to her father. "Dad, Todd and I have something to tell you and mom." She looked at her parents. She felt Todd grab her hand under the table and turned to her parents. "Sir, Ma'am, I have asked Simone to marry me and she has accepted." For a few seconds there was total silence. Her father put down his knife and fork and put his hands on the table, and looked at the both of them. "So you think you want to get married?" Her father said in his most superior voice. Todd stared at him for a moment. "No sir, we don't think we want to get married. We ARE getting married." Their father had now lost his cool. "You obnoxious little shit! Were do you get off asking my daughter to marry you without asking my consent? I will not have it, I forbid it!" He hit the table with his hand which made them all jump. Simone looked at her father. "I don't actually need your consent dad. I am old enough; I hoped you and mom would be happy for us." Her father looked at her. "You're too young! The both of you! It won't happen!" He stood there looking from Todd to Simone. Lucy decided this was the part she should step in. "Dad listen, they obviously want to get married. There are a few scenarios how this could go down. The first on is you don't want them to and they will elope and you will mostlikely not see them for a long time, or ever. The second is that Simone could get pregnant so you will make them marry, or you could just congratulate them and be happy for them." Lucy looked at her father's inner struggle, he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it to himself or her. He and she were so alike. Eventually he sat down and said; "Ok if you want to then that's the way it shall be!" Simone walked over to him and hugged him while her mother congratulated Todd. Lucy sat back in her chair, she was happy for them both.  
  
That night Lucy, Simone and Todd went out for a celebration drink. They had loads of fun and it was late when they stepped out of the bar. Todd looked over at Lucy. "I think you've had a bit enough to drink to be driving." Lucy swayed a bit. "Oh yeah! How am I supposed to get back then? You gonna drive me back?" Simone rested her head on Todd's shoulder. "Tired; do we have to go all the way back to the base? Can't she also stay at you're place?" Lucy looked at Simone. "Oh I get to lie on a lumpy couch?" Todd thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea! You could take Hoot's room! He's out on exercise and won't be back till tomorrow night." They all agreed that it was the best idea, got into Todd's car and drove to his apartment. When they got there they said a quick good night and went to bed. Lucy looked across the bedroom, everything was in perfect place. Neat and tidy. She looked on the shelf and saw a stack of green shirts. She decided to borrow one to sleep in, changed and got into bed.  
  
Hoot opened the door. He was beat but happy at the same time. He and his team had finished the exercise in record time! All he wanted now was a shower and his bed. When he got out of the shower he put on a pair of shorts and climbed into bed. When he pulled on the sheets they seemed to be stuck on something. He pulled harder, now the sheets moved but a figure appeared from underneath them. He lit the light beside his bed and looked at the figure in his bed. Amongst a sea of curls he recognized Lucy's face. What was she doing in his bed? He sat up and touched her arm to wake her. Lucy felt herself shaking, someone was touching her but she was alone! She shot up and punched her assassin in the face. The person fell back of the bed; she jumped out of the bed and switched on the lights. Hoot lay on the floor holding on to his nose for a second then looking at her. "Well hi to you to." Lucy looked at him. "Oh my god I am so sorry." She walked over to him and helped him up. When she stood in front of him she put her hand on the side of his face to see the spot where she had hit him. A red mark started to form by the side of his eye. "I'm so very sorry! We should put some ice on that!" They walked to the kitchen where she made him sit down in a chair while she got a cloth and put some ice in it. She walked towards him and gently put the cloth on his face. He flinched the second the ice hit his eye. "Oh sorry, does it hurt badly?" Lucy asked still standing between his legs. Hoot looked up at her. "No not that bad, you have a good right hook. If you wanted to get even you could have gone about it different you know." Lucy looked puzzled. "Get even?" "Yeah for the bruise I gave you when we first met." He smiled as did she. He sat there looking at her, and then he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. He got up and took the ice pack from her hand and put it on the table. She looked at him while he still held onto her hands. Her mouth was slightly open and he couldn't tare his eyes away from hers. Her face had haunted him for months in his dreams at night or every other moment his brain's hadn't been occupied with something else. He had even avoided going to the range when she was there, because his average went down with each time. If he knew she was there he couldn't concentrate. Lucy look up at him, his eyes seemed to be looking straight through her. Her anxiety had reached its peak. Was he going to kiss her?  
  
Hoot bent down and kissed her, first a simple soft kiss on her lips, not knowing how she would react. He looked in her eyes for a moment and then bent down for a second kiss, this one a bit longer than the first. Again he stepped back to look at her, he half expected her to hit him again but she just stood there looking at him with a glazed over her eyes. She let her tounge slide past her lips asif trying to taste him on them, the second he saw that he was lost; he took her in his arms and kissed her again, this time passionately. Lucy wrapped her arms round his neck, she felt herself get soft in the knees, the longer their kiss went on. They stood there kissing until eventually Hoot pulled back, his breathing was fast, as was hers. "I've waited so long to do that wasn't funny anymore" He said stroking the side of her face. Lucy looked at him but didn't say anything, her brain was still trying to grasp the concept that he had kissed her; she put her hand towards her lips and gently touched them with the tips of her fingers, they were a bit swollen from their kiss, her hand was shaking. Hoot took hold of her hand and brought her fingers to him mouth and kissed them one by one. "Are you ok?" Lucy looked up at him as if coming out of a trance. "Im fine... I think. What just happened here?" Hoot looked at her and smiled. "I think it was something allong the lines of this..." He said before kissing her again. It took them a bit longer to break appart this time; when they did they just looked at eachtother. "Ok so that really was what hapend." Lucy said with a faint smile on her face. "Oh yeah it was, and quite nice too if I might say." Hoot said with his hands still on her hips. Lucy backed away from him a bit, when he was so close to her she couldn't think. "It was but......... oh I don't know! Were does this go now? What is going to happen?" Hoot could feel her pulling away from him both fisically and mentally, was she that afraid of what might happen between them? "Nothing that either of us doesn't want to happen, I sugest we get a drink and sit down for a while." He turned round to get some beer from the refrigarator, then took her by the hand and led her to the couch. They sat there for a while, the both of them to deep in their own thoughts to say anything. "You know we should get some sleep, it might be weekend but still." Lucy said looking at Hoot. "Well im not actually that tirrerd anymore, are you?" He had sat up and looked at her. "No not really, but we can't sit here like a couple of idiots for the rest of the night." She gestured to the both of them. Hoot got up. "I know, we'll watch a movie or something, I have Dickens David Copperfield on tape." Lucy nodded in agreement so Hoot got the tape and put it on.  
  
The sat beside eachother watching the movie, after an hour or so Lucy fell asleep. She streched out and ended up with her head on Hoot's shoulder. When he felt her head softly collide with his shoulder he was surprised, but didn't want to move, in fear of waking her up. Not long after that he also fell a sleep.  
  
Hoot felt something go past his chest, ho opend up his eyes thinking he was dreaming. When he looked down to his chest he saw a sea of curls there. Lucy had laid herself agianst him, her cheek on his chest and her hand next to her face. His arm had slid down of the back of the couch and it rested on her back and side. He felt himself get warm inside and stroked some of the hairs out of the way so he coulds look at her face while she slept. He put his hand on hers and closed his eyes again.  
  
Simone woke up and looked at Todd. Goodmorning, what are you doing exactely?" Todd looked at her again and smiled. "Nothing just looking at you sleeping." Simone gave a graet yawn. "Im still so tirrerd you wouldn't believe." "How can that be?" Todd kissed her forehead. Simone kissed him on the lips. "That might be because we didn't do much sleeping last night. Would you be a truelly sweet man and go and make me some coffee?"  
  
Todd put on his yeans and looked at her. "The things I won't do for love." Simone looked at him from the bed with a twinkle in her eye. "The things you won't do for a kiss." She laughed when he walked out of the room. Simone laid back down, she still couldn't believe it, she was engaged to be married!  
  
Todd walked back in to the room with an even bigger smile on his face then when he left, "You cant have made me coffee this fast, or did you miss me that much?" She watched him pointing towards the door. "You really shoold come and see this..." "See what? Simone asked. "You wouldn't take my word for it anyway; just go into the livvingroom and look." Todd crossed his arms and waited for her to get up, wrap the sheet arround herself and walk out of the room talking to her self. "I can't believe what is so fucking important I have to get out of bed to go look at what he cant tell me.... O my god!" The minute she heard herself speak she clapped her hand on her mouth. There on the couch laying arms wrapped arround eachother were her sister and Hoot. She turned round and walked back to Todd's bedroom, almost fallign over the sheet a couple of times. "Did you see the two of them? Tell me you didn't know he was going to be home!" Todd shook his head. "He as far as I knew he wasn't going to be back here until at least tonight. But what do we do know? I would like to take a picture of this... that's the nicest I've seen them act towards eachother since they met, not counting the almost kiss we interupted." Simone walked up to him pointing a finger in his direction. "Don't you dare!? Leave them alone, if they are not up by the time we are done we can wake them." Tood looked at her. "Done with what?" "What do you think? Im not going back to sleep that's for sure." Simone awnserd back with a sneaky smile on her face before kissing him.  
  
Lucy was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes, she just laid there listening to the steady beating of his hart and the constantness of his breathing. Her hand was on his chest and she felt his arm round her waist. I she would move he would wake up and this moment would be over and she really didn't want it to.  
  
Hoot opend his eyes for a second, she was awake because the tempo of her breathing had changed. He had lay there listening to it for the past couple of hours. He had woken up early but hadn't wanted to move, the feeling of her arms round him had felt too good. When he had heard voices in the living room he thought that I all would heve been over but Simone or Todd had just turned round and left them again, he was very gratefull to one of them.  
  
Simone put on Todd's bathrobe and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Todd asked opening his eyes. "To get the coffee you were supposed to make for me...." She smiled and walked out of the room. When she got to the living room she looked round the corner to see weither Hoot and Lucy were still both a sleep. When she looked, Hoot was awake just staring at her sister while she still slept, with her head on his chest. She mouthed hello to Hoot and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. Hoot knew that he had to wake Lucy up, so he softely slid his fingers down her cheek. "Time to wake up." He kissed her forehead and looked at her to see if she had opened her eyes. Lucy opend her eyes and looked at him. "Goodmorning." She sat up, pushing herself of his chest. He looked at her for a moment and then kissed her softly. "Did you sleep ok?" "Fine, I hope I wasn't too much of a problem, you could have woken me up and gotten in to your own bed instead of sittign here." She said quite embarresed. "Naw I was ok right here." He smiled at her. Simone waited until they had finished there goodmornings and then walked out of the kitchen. "Ha, your awake... You'd better get a move on, dad 'll flipp if we're not in church." She handed them both a cup of coffee and dissapeard in the shower.  
  
When they all had breakfast the guys drove them to their house so they could change for church. Their father never mentioned the fact that they had both stayed away all night and just smiled a small smile when he saw Lucy getting out of Hoot's car.  
  
Later that day their father had gone to the officers club with the guys, Simone and Lucy sat outside basking in the sunlight. "So what happened last night? I meani was expecting to see you this morning but not in Hoot's arms." Simone looked at Lucy. "Well he came back from the exircise early and found me in his bed. I punched him in the face cause I thought he was a burglar, after I saw it was him I took him to the kitchen and put some ice on his eye. We wernt sleepy anymore after all the commotion so decided to watch a movie and fell a sleep on the couch." Lucy looked at her feet; this was a sign for Simone that she was keeping something from her. "And?" She urged her. Lucy looked at her sister for a second, not sure weither to tell her what had happened. They had never kept anything from eachother so she decided to tell her. "Well we kissed." Simone smiled. "Well this has turned out to be a week of unexpected things......" 


	7. Mrs Todd Blackburn

Mrs. Todd Blackburn  
  
Simone stood infront of the mirror in the bridalshop, she looked at herself, she was wearing an elegant cream white dress with a long vale. Things had gone so fast the last couple of months. It seemed like only yesterday Todd had proposed to her on Table top Maountain, and now she was heving the last fitting of her dress. "How's your dress?" She asked towards the dressingroom were Lucy was changing. Lucy stepped out of the dressing room wearing the light lilac dress Simone had picked out for the bridesmates. "I don't know... Am I supposed to be able to breath in this thing?" Lucy said with her hands on her midriff. "No, if im not allowed to breath neither are you guys." Simone smilled, Lucy was having her last fitting together with her. Becca, Kate, Vanessa and Lindsey would fly in this week and their dresses would be finished then. They were all army brats and had gotten to know each other on other bases. Because of the constant moving arround they didn't see eachother that much any more but they still kept in touch a lot. Special events like this were usually the only things they would meet up for; the travel would be to much of a hassel in any other situation. Lucy looked at her little sister standing on the platau, she lookd terrific in her dress, she still couldn't believe that her sister was getting married in less than a week. The last couple of months they had been busy planning the wedding, it would be a big wedding, and Simone had always wanted a big wedding. Their father had envited almost the intirrer base and a lot of his high placed friends. Todd complete family would be there as well. She had met them already, they had flown in to congratulate them both and meet her parents. Simone had glowwed for the last couple of weeks, Lucy felt very happy for her. Amongst all the happyniss she felt for her sister she couldn't help but think about what had happened in her life for the past months. After that first kiss she and Hoot had takken things slow. They went out and most of the time they were off they were together but they still hadnt taken their "relationship" to the next step. Hoot had finished his training and was now a full fledged Delta. She had been to his promotion cerimone and met his parents there, they very were nice people. She had felt embarreced at first because he stil lhad his arms arround her when he inrtroduced them, it was kind of hart to salute an Admiral with Hoot's arms round her waist. Her father had been overjoyed and he and the Admiral spent the afternoon cathing up while the ladies discussed weddings.  
  
"Hey talking to you here!" Simone stood looking at her with her arms crossed. "I swear to god I don't know where your mind goes at these moments! What doe you have to daydream about anyway? It's not like you can have a pleasant memory of the night before... Or did you and Hoot finnaly take the next step?" She looked at Lucy with her eyebrows raised. "No we havent, is that all you think a relationship is about?" Lucy snapped. Simone gestured arround herself. "Yeah that's why im standing here fitting my weddign dress and heve spent the lats couple of months planning my wedding day!" She was anrgry and Lucy couldn't blame here. "Ahw im sorry I didn't mean that! Its just.. I don't know!" Simone smiled. "Well maby it is time you took it to the next step, if you are getting this frustrated. That has to stand for something." I mean you've been together for about 5 months now, you've met his parents and he's met yours. That has to mean something?" Lucy looked at Simone "I know it's not that I don't want to. It's more the point that I'm afraid it will ruin things between us." Simone looked at her. "How could it ruin things? Look at me and Todd! Things only got better! You'll never know if you don't go for it! Come on. You've gone out long enough wouldn't you say?" Lucy smiled "Yeah I have and it's not like we haven't come close a couple of times who knows? Enough about me today is all about you! Is Todd having a bachelor thing?" Simone smiled "Yeah Hoot is arranging something but I've explained Da Rulez to him. If I hear anything I don't like I swore I would make you use him for target practice." "Oh yeah thanks!" Lucy playfully hit her on the arm. She smiled and had to think about "the little talk" she had with Todd a few weeks back. She had backed him in to a corner in their kitchen and had promised him a slow and very painful death if he would hurt her sister in any way. She just hoped that Simone wouldn't find out, she would be so pissed! She had backed him into the corner put her hand under his neck and looked him straight into his eyes. "I like you, I have since I met you. I hope you like me as well." Todd said nothing but just nodded. "I know you do. Have you heard Simone's stories about me when I was young?" Again just nodding in response. "Yeah I was a real bitch but that is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you hurt her. I've had the training and know how to give you the worst slow and most painful death imaginable." With these last words she had poked him in the chest with her finger, smiled turned and walked away.  
  
Simone saw the smile on Lucy's face but thought she was thinking of Hoot so she didn't ask.  
  
At the same time Hoot and Todd were cleaning out they're apartment, after the wedding Todd and Simone were moving in to the house her father had arranged for them on the base. "I still can't believe you're moving out." Hoot said to Todd, at the same time holding up a cd with the intention for Todd to say if it was his or not.  
  
"Mine, since when do you listen to 60's music? Don't look at me like that; it was a gift from Simone. And I know it's hard to believe I'm moving out. Will you get another roommate or what?" Hoot stuck the CD in one of the many boxes littering the floor of the living room. "I don't know yet. You and I got along great. But what if I can't find anyone I can get along with." "Well what about Lucy?" Todd stared at Hoot. "It's not like you two don't spend any time with each other, the only time you two are apart is when you're asleep. Unless you fall asleep on the couch." Hoot didn't know what to say. Todd was right but he didn't know. "I don't know, living together? We haven't even... you know." He raised his hands and Todd raised his eyebrows. "What's that all about? It's been what 5 months? Don't tell me you don't want to." Hoot smiled "Naw that's not it, she just doesn't want to rush into anything and trust me I hav eno problem waiting." Todd put his hand onto Hoot's shoulder. "Just roll it round you're head for a while." Hoot still looked at him. "There is nothing to think about! It won't happen; she'll never go for it. Not for a while any way. Until we uhm... take what ever we have to, to the next step, I don't think I should start talking about moving inwith each other, plus the fact thet I don't enven want to think about what the General will says....or do." Todd smiled. "I know but it's not like she is going to live with you, you'll be sharing an apartment. You won't know till you ask." Hoot didn't say anything else but by the look on his face Todd could tell that he was thinking about what he had said.  
  
3 Days later Simone and Lucy were on their way to "the monster" the obstical course of the base. Both of them were hyper because of Simone's upcoming wedding and they decided that some gruelling physical exercise might calm them down a bit. When they got there a group of men were warming up to start a run on the monster. Getting closer Lucy recognized the men as Hoot's team. The moment she saw him she couldn't help but smile. Simone walked up to him and saluted. "Good morning Sgt. You just starting?"  
  
Hoot saluted back. "Good morning, yeah we are." "You mind us tagging along for the ride?" Simone looked at the men. They looked at her as if thinking she was kidding. "Not at all, you going for a recreational or time run?" Hoot never even blinked when he saw the surprised look on the faces of his team. He knew what they were thinking, two women about to take on the beast with a delta team... But they didn't know Lucy and Simone as he did. "No this is purely recreational; unless we wipe the floor with you guys then it will count." Simone smiled at Hoot. "Ma'am I don't think that will be a problem, we haven't been beaten yet and with all do respect, I don't think we'll have anything to fear from you two ladies." A young man had stepped forward; he had a very smug look on his face. Lucy got very irritated and stepped forward. "You just try and keep up mister..." "Smith." The guy replied half smiling. "Well Smith, see you on the other side!" Lucy turned round and took off her jacket to start warming up.  
  
A few minutes later the Delta's and the girls were lined up at the start of the course. A few of the men kept throwing the girls funny looks, but they were focussing on the task at hand so they didn't notice. Hoot looked at Lucy standing ready for the run; he knew she and Simone would out strip most of his guys anyway. Lucy had told him she and Simone used to run courses like these for the fun of it.  
  
The Sgt. Standing besides the group raised his hand "Right, Three.... Two... one GO!" He blew his whistle. The group moved as one at first but pretty soon a small group of 5 broke from the group and sped ahead. 3 of them were Lucy, Hoot and Simone. A few moments later Simone and Lucy were sitting on the grass at the end of the course. Hoot was standing next to the both of them watching his men come in one after the other. Smith was one of the last ones. Lucy couldn't help herself and walked over to him. "That was good for a first go, up for the next one?" Smith was out of breath but still looked at her with the same smug look, he couldn't speak but he just nodded in agreement. Lucy turned round to the rest of the men. "Who else?" All the guys were pretty bummed about Simone and Lucy being faster so they all agreed to a second go, including Hoot, but he was just being a team player in this one because he knew he couldn't beat either of them. After the second run the girl really whipped the floor with the team. They sat back in the sun waiting until they had all come over the line. Neither of them could help smiling, they both had to deal with machos like this their entire lives, these men had this funny, sad idea that woman weren't good enough for the army. Lucy had to deal with it all through her delta training but evantually gaind respect by working as hard as the rest. She was about to taunt the men a second time when she saw a bright red mustang driving up the road towards them. She hit Simone on the shoulder and pointed. Simone got up and smiled patting dirt of her pants. A few second later the mustang came to a screeching halt next to the group. Loud music was playing on the radio, but it was soon drowned out by the screams of the 4 girls sitting in the car. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you guys!" "It's been way to long!" "God you look great!" "Geez this place couldn't be any hotter!" They all rambled through each other. Lucy smiled. "Kate, Lyndsey, Vanessa, Becca! You're here!" she walked up to the car to hug and kiss the girls as did Simone. Kate slid her sunglasses a bit down her nose and peered over them looking at the group of Delta's still standing there looking confused. "You guys are surrounded by guys like that all day? I am getting dad to transfer here!" She said while throwing the guys a smile. Lindsay smiled. "They are ok, but if you really want to see nice men you should transfer to Pearl Harbor! Cute hunky navy man plus we have great surfing! Any way I think my dad would disinherrit me if I brought home an army man! Navy and army usually don't mix..... with the exception of us guys." She added quickly at the end. Becca slapped her on the arm. "Who cares? Men are men! Any way I got with a navy man and my dad still talks to me, but that's probably because I had the sense to bring home an officer instead of a regular sailor. You know I might be joining you soon in Pearl Harbour, after we get married he might get transferred there." Simone smiled. "You're getting married as well? Congratulations!" Becca smiled back. "Thanks but the wedding isn't until next year he has one more trip to finish round the Atlantic first." Lucy congratulated Becca as well. She wanted to say something to Vanessa but when she looked at her she saw Vanessa looking at the group of men. "Ok what I want to know is; who is that chunk of a tall-dark-and-handsomeness standing on the left. My god I'd like to get my hands on him." Simone followed her look and saw she was looking at Hoot but before she could say anything Lucy stepped in. "That would be Sgt "Hoot"- he-is- currently-going-out-with-me-so-looking-is-all-you're-doing- Gibson." Vanessa looked at her and smiled "Ok so getting you're point. But listen can't we get out of here? I'm frying!" She pointed at the hot sun. Lucy smiled. "Yeah sure." She turned round to the Delta's. "Thanks guys, want to do this again next week?" She smiled again then looked at Hoot, she wanted to go up to him and kiss him but that was out of the question. She would firstly undermine his authority and secondly she didn't know if she was up to an audience specially the audience being the girls. So she threw him a look which told him he would see her later. Simone and Lucy both climbed into the back seat, the girls waved at the men and they were off...  
  
That night Hoot and Todd walked into the bar, as the girls were with their friends tonight they decided to go for a game of pool. When Hoot looked around her noticed a table in the corner which had a lot of commotion at it. He saw Lucy and Simone sitting at the table with their friends he nudged Todd. "So that's where they went." Before Todd could answer Simone had seen him across the bar. "Sweetie! You're here!" She got up and swayed a bit. Then walked over to him and kissed him. "You know I'm so in love with you." She looked up to him with a dreamy expression in her eyes. Todd smiled at her. "I know you are but I also think you're a bit drunk." He kissed her forehead. "I am not drunk! Ok maybe a tiny bit." She smiled at him again. "Come meet the girls!" She took him by the hand and dragged him to the table. "Girls, girls, meet my wedding! Oh uh meet my uhm church going guy! Aahw meet Todd!" She sat down on her chair again and doubled over laughing. Lucy looked at Hoot and threw him a smile, while the girls shouted "Hi Wedding!" at Todd. Hoot hesitated for a second then walked over to Lucy and kissed her, because he had wanted to do that ever since he had seen her at the obstacle course. After a few minutes they broke apart because Lindsey was shouting "Eeeew Oversharing! Mind the single people at this table! Get a room will ya!" Lucy flushed when Hoot let her go and got up again. Becca slapped her hand on the table. "More Wodka damnnet!!" Lucy faintly said; "Mind you we've got to get your dresses fitted tomorrow, we can't show up there all hung over." Becca waved away her remark. "They can fit that when I'm passed out on the floor! This is a bridal shower and we shall be showered in wodka!" Kate nodded. "God yes, who needs dresses when we have wodka! More! Fuck the dresses! Sorry Simone." But Simone was still laughing and trying to pour more wodka in the 6 shot glasses in front of her. The guys said goodbye and walked away knowing there wasn't going to be much sense made for the rest of the evening.  
  
Two days later the girls were all in a beauty parlour in town, there were only two days to go to the wedding, the dresses were done and the girls had decided to treat Simone to a day of pampering which was a pretty good idea as all of them hadn't really recovered from their "Wodka bridal shower." Lucy closed her eyes and laid back. "Can you be hung over for 2 days?" All of the girls replied "Yah!" at the same time. Simone moaned. "God I hope it will be over the day after tomorrow. I don't want to get married all hung over." Kate sniggered "Yeah it wouldn't be nice to Wedding. Oh sorry, Todd! Where is he any way?" Simone opened her eyes. "I don't know, Hoot's taken him on his bachelor party of what ever event." Becca looked at her. "He's having a bachelor party? You're letting him have a bachelor party?" "Yeah why not? I trust him; he won't do anything that he's not supposed to. Plus the fact that I told Hoot that if something did go down that wasn't supposed to happen Lucy would use him for target practise." Simone pointed to Lucy who smiled. Vanessa looked at Lucy. "What's the story between you two any way? No scratch that he's built like a brick how, is he?" Vanessa smiled while Lucy looked at her. Simone tried to get her off the subject but Vanessa insisted on knowing. "If you really want to know I couldn't tell you because we haven't gotten to that part yet." Lucy said with a straight face. "Whow I knew you were good at keeping your cool but to have access to a guy like that and not to jump his bones immediately! I'm impressed!" Vanessa smiled and lay back down. Lucy did as well thinking about what Vanessa had said. The rest of the day the girls just relaxed.  
  
The day of the wedding the MacArthur household was in an uproar. The girls were all changing and running from one room to the other with makeup, hairpins and all sorts of stuff. Lucy was the first to get ready and she walked into Simone's room. The room was as good as empty; Most of Simone's things were packed to be moved to her new house. Her little sister was standing in front of the mirror looking at her self. "You look terrific." Lucy said standing behind her looking at her in the mirror." Simone gave her a small smile. "I'm so nervous I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Lucy got hold of her hand. "You'll be fine, just take a deep breath. It will all be fine, trust me." Simone looked at her with watery eyes. She laid her hand on her cheek before hugging her. "Don't cry or I'll start as well and you don't want to know how long it took me to put my makeup on! If I have to redo it I'll miss the wedding and half the reception." Lucy joked but it worked, Simone was now smiling.  
  
Hoot walked out of his bedroom and saw Todd sitting there; they were both wearing their dress uniforms for the wedding. "You ok?" Todd looked pale and sweat droplets coverd his brow. "Yeah im fine, exited but in a good way. I was just thinking about a few things." Hoot sat opposite of him. "Thinking about what?" "Maybe she won't show up, or she'll just turn arround and say no... or ..... I don't know..." Hoot smiled at him. "Dotn worry, she'll be there and she'll definitely say yes! Or she wouldn't have gone trough the effort of threatening me over your bachlor party, not that much could happen with your grandfather ther, I think she was just worried about naked woman or that I might dump you somewere in the desert without any way of getting back in time for the wedding." Todd smiled. "Yeah she would have killed you for that. But even if there had been girls there yesterday I wouldn't have dared to do anything, not after what Lucy said to me a couple of weeks back. Is it really true a Delta can give you a horrible and painfull death if they wanted to? Cause Lucy said she would if I hurt Simone." Hoot smiled. "We only know the basics but with all the extra training she's had I wouldn't put it past her to be able to do that to you, but I wouldn't fear. You love Simone, I know that for a fact so you won't hurt her and Lucy won't have to kill you. Its time to go." They stood up and made their way to thew door.  
  
Simone and Lucy were still sitting in Simone's room side by side on the bed. "You know I'm going to miss you when you move out." Lucy looked at Simone. "I won't be far, it's just 2 blocks down to my new house." Simone squeezed Lucy's hand. "It's not like we won't see each other any more." Lucy smiled. "I know, but you won't be my sister any more, you'll be Todd's wife." Lucy looked at her. "I might be Todd's wife as of today but I will always be your sister first and he knows that." She kissed her big sister on the cheek before hugging her. At that point the general knocked on the door and came in. "You girls ready? Because the cars are here." They both got up and followed their father to the door.  
  
Lucy and Simone had gotten to the church and were waiting in a room in the front until it was time to go inside, Lucy sat in a chair while Simone pased up and down the room. At one point she stopped and turned to Lucy. "Thank you." Lucy looked up at her. "Thank you for what?" "For being my best friend, for always supporting me in all my choises, for never saying I told you so when you really wanted to, for helping me persuade daddy to let me get married and for trying to protect me by threatening Todd. Don't pull that innocent face, I know you did even if he didn't tell me." They both smiled and hughed. There was a nock at the door and their father said that it was time to go, they followd him and took their positions.  
  
Hoot and Todd were standing on the right hand side of the alter and turned to look at the door when the music started to play. The first to enter were the bridesmates and Lucy lead the group. She looked so beautifull that Hoot started to have problems breathing. When she passed him and took her place at the left handside of the alter she threw him a smile, for a moment het lilac dress changed into a white one, but it turned back as soon as Hoot blinked with his eyes. Now it was Simone's turn. Todd's hart started beating fureaslly the second he saw her, she looked like a fairytale come to life, as if the sky agreed with their marriage she was bathing in sunlight that came through the windows above them. She looked as nervous as he felt, holding on to her fathers arm and clutching her flowers. When Simone and her father reached the alter she turned arround to hand her flowers to Luyc, while her father shook hands with Todd. Then he turned arround, lifte up her vale and kissed her on the cheeks and walked to his place on the first bench. The minister looked at the group. "Who gives this woman away to the bonds of mariage?" Her father stood up proudly. "I and her mother do." And sat back down. The minister started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in holy marriage which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be held in honor among all men. For as much as these two persons have come hither to be made one in this holy estate, if there be any present who knows any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined in marriage, I require him now to make it known or ever after to hold his peace." Both Simone and Todd looked around with a scared look, hoping noone would stand up. After a moment of silence the minister continued. "Todd Alexander Eric Collin Blackburn, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage? " Todd smiled, just a few more minutes and she would be his wife. "I do." The minister continued again. "Simone Maria Constance Alexandra MacArthur, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage? Simone couldn't help it and cried looking at Todd; he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I do." She eventually said smiling at Todd. Lucy felt tears well up in her eye's her little sister was just moments away from becoming Todd's wife. The minister smiled an encouraging smile at the both of them. "Will you vow your love to one another?" Todd turned to Simone and held both her hands. "I, Todd, take you, Simone, to be my wedded wife. And I do promise and covenant, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." He looked into her eyes and tried to channel all the love her felt for her trough his eyes. She looked at him and again tears started to roll from her eyes. He took his thumb and whiped them of her face. She swallod for a moment and then looked Todd straight in his eyes and started her vows. "I, Simone, take you, Todd, to be my wedded husband. And I do promise and covenant, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. The minister turned to Hoot. "The rings if you please." Hoot handed him a small velvet box from his inside pocket. The minister handed one of the rings to Todd who in his turn slid it half waf down her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed, in token and pledge of our constant and everlasting love." He then slid the ring the last bit onto her finger. Simone couldn't help but smile at the fragile small white gold band round her finger; she took the other ring form the minister and also put it halfway down Todd's finger."With this ring, I thee wed, in token and pledge of our constant and everlasting love." She slid the ring onto its place and smiled at Todd. The minister looked at both of them. "By the authority committed unto me, I declare that Todd and Simone are now husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put them under. You may kiss your bride." He said with a smile to Todd. Todd who finally got to do what he had wanted to do from the second he had seen his bride took her into his arms and pasionately kissed her.  
  
When they broke apart the both of them walked towards the doors. Hoot waited for everyone to go and then walked over to Lucy. "You look absolutely stunning." He whisperd in her ear." She smiled and took the arm he offerd her. The both of them walked down the ilse to the door.  
  
Outside the pictures were taken before everyone got into the cars to go to the reception. The reception was held in a local country club, the room was filled with whit flowers and aband played live music. Everybody had a great time; they danced, drank and ate. When it got pretty late Simone and Todd were about to leave, but not before all the single women had been gatherd round for the throwing of the bouquet. Lucy joined with the group but wasn't reallyinto it, she was being pushed and shuved from all sides, Simone stood on the podium took one last look over her shoulder and tossed the flowers into the crowd. Without actually doing anything to catch it the bouqet landed in Lucy's hands. People cheerded and congratulated her on "Being the next". She flushed and put the flowers on the table, and went outside to wave off the married couple. When the car was out of sight she felt two hands on her hips and Hoot's face next to hers. "Can I interest you in one last dance?" he whisperd in her ear. She took his hand and followd him inside. The band had started a slow dance and Hoot took her into his arms; it felt so good to hold her. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked looking down at her. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, she was about to make the first move and hoped that he wouldn't say no. "Well I was thinking about not going home and spending the night with a man." Hoot's face went blank. "With who?" He looked around the room to see if there was another man arround, if someone was thinking of leaving here with her they had been sadly mistaken! She surpressed a smile when she saw the look in his eyes. "With you of course...." She said with her hand on the side of his face. "Unless you don't want me to...." Adrennaline was rushing trough her body, what if he said no? He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure? Cause if you don't want to I have no problem waiting, you know that don't you?" Lucy felt the soothing sence of relief spreading trough her body. "I'm sure." With out saying anything else he took her by the hand and led her outside, only stopping long enough for her to say goodby to her parents.  
  
The car pulled up to the house and Simone smiled. Todd kissed her neck and looked at her. "What's so funny?" Simone looked at him. "Were married, Mr. and Mrs. Todd Blackburn and that is OUR house. I just can't rap my head round it...." Todd helped her out of the car, but when she wanted to walke up the path he stopped her. "If you don't mind Mrs. Blackburn I would rather you let me do the honnors. He put his arms round her and picked her up to carry her into the house.  
  
When they had gotten inside he took her straight to the bedroom were he gentely put her donw and kissed her. After a few minutes he coverd her face with tender kisses whil starting to unbutton her dres at the back. She just looked at him there was no need to talk... When he finally got all the buttond loose he let go of her long enough to get himself out of his jacket and shirt, she put her hands on his bare chest and kissed him again, they backed up till his legs hit the bed. He grabbed hold of her and let himself fall back onto the bed. They both laughed and looked at each other for a moment each whispering; "Mrs. Blackburn" and Mr. Blackburn." Before letting passion take over and all that existed for them was the other. Todd showerd her in kisses while his hands discovered her body, he drover her to the point of insanity and then held back looking at her with a small smile on his face only to start his little game over again. Finally Simone couldn't take it any more and put her arms round him to pull him in for a pasionate kiss. Stopping every now and then to softly bite his bottom lip and to look at him. She knew what he liked as did he of her but this time was different to all the times they had been together. Simone felt this was the final confermation that he was hers and she was his, she wanted this night to last forever.  
  
Lucy looked at Hoot, they were standing in the middle of his living room, he had broken of their minute long kiss to look at her and ask for the 10th time if she was sure. "I am, now would you stop asking me that and kiss me?" He smiled before again bending down to kiss her. He picked her up and carried her to his room, where he gentely laid her down on the bed and laid beside her. For what seemed like hours to Lucy all he did was look at her and kissing her pasionately. Eventually she wanted more and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked at her with a small smile and got up. She raised herself half of the bed and looked at him while he took of his shirt and then stuck out his hand to help her up. Slowly he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, where it just became a crumpled heap of fabric at her feet. He kissed her again and before she knew it neither of them had any clothes on and she was lying on the bed with him beside her. "You are so beautifull, I could look at you for hours you know that?" he said before once again kissing her. Lucy felt like she was floating on clouds the world stopped turning and all that mattered was him being there with her.........  
  
Todd was holding on to his wife, she had fallen asleep in his arms. The day had been long and eventful so had figured that she would fall a sleep eventually but he himself was to hyper to sleep. He stroked some hairs out of her face so he could see it. He kissed her forehead before softly whispering. "I love you Mrs. Todd Blackburn." 


	8. Parting is susch sweet sorrow

Parting is such sweet sorrow  
  
A couple of weeks after the wedding Simone was still on cloud nine, the first week of their honeymoon they had done nothing more than spend time with eachother. The next 2 weeks they had spent moving into their new house and concecrating each room in their own little way......  
  
After Lucy had spent that first night with Hoot he had sugested she and he would be roommates and she moved all her things into the room Todd had left behind. Her father had made no problem of it, as they were only going to be roommates, but for the last two weeks she hadn't spent one night in her own room.  
  
Hoot was on his way to a meeting called bij the kolonel of his division when he ran into Todd. "Hey man how's married life treating you?" Todd smiled "Oh its fine I still can't get over the fact that it happend." They walked towards the same building together were the also ran into Simone standing there. Todd kissed her. "He sweetie, what are you doing here?" Simone greeted Hoot before awnsering her husband. "I got called to a meeting in room 108" Hoot looked surprised. "Im supposed to go to a meeting there as well." "I'm supossed to ber there as well! Whats that all about?" Todd looked at the both of them. They walked into the building and got into room 108 were a group of rangers and Delta's were sitting there together. The kolonel walked in and the whole group saluted him. "At eaze and sit down." Het picked up a stack of paper and gave each man in front of him a pile instructing them to hand them down to the people sitting behind them.  
  
"Good afternoon. You have all been gatherd here because you are to be sent out. As some of you might all ready know there is a cival war on in Somalia, things are starting to crumble down, millions are dead and thousands more are dying, the UN has decided that troops are to be sent in. Now the UN has said that only regular troops are to be sent in, but Washington wants a small group of Delta and Rangers to be present. So the Delta's and rangers present shall be sent out. All the information you need is in the information packages you have been givven. You move out in a week!" The kolonel picked up his things, saluted the group and walked back out of the room.  
  
Hoot looked at the papers in his hand, he knew it would have only been a matter of time before he might have gotten shipped out, but this was a bit quick. His mind was completely occupied with the fact that he didn't want to leave Lucy so he didn't see what was going on between Simone and Todd.  
  
While Simone looked trought the stack of papers she had been handed to see what her work would be in Somalia Todd looked at her, his face completely blank. "You're not going!" Simone looked up at him. "What sweetie? I'm sorry I was reading." "You're not going..!" Todd said still looking at her. "What do you mean I'm not going?" Simone now lowerd her stack of papers and looked at him. "You're not going, I won't let you! That's the end of it." Todd crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse you? Of us both who is the boss of me? Were do you get off! Who died and made you my keeper?" Simone was pissed and looked at him as if she could hit him at any time, but he didn't care! The thought of her being in harms way was enough to make him fisically sick. "I'm you're husband and I'm telling you you're not going! I don't want you there and that's it!" Simone still stood there looking at him, not believing the stunt he was pulling. "If I would have needed your permission I would have asked for it! Who died and made you my father?" She turned round without even saying goodby to Hoot she stormed out of the room.  
  
Todd turned to Hoot who was now looking at him "What just happened here?" Todd raised his arms in a question to Hoot. "I don't know, I think it was something you said." Hoot replied with his thourgts still on how to tell Lucy that he was shipping out.  
  
When Simone came home she was still very angry at Todd, she just couldn't believe he actually thought he had the right to order her arround like that. It was sweet that he wanted her safe, but she wasn't going to let him determine her life just because she was married to him! She sat down and lit a cigarette, still thinking about what he had said.  
  
Hoot walked across the base with Todd, who was dreading going home, this was the first fight he and Simone had ever had. She had looked very angry, but he didn't care! All that mattered was that she would be safe if she stayed here. He looked at Hoot. "Are you going to tell Lucy now?" Hoot looked up at him as if seeing water burn. "No im not, I don't know when or what im gonna tell her so you don't either!" Todd shook his head; you'd better do it fast though, because if she won't find out from me, Simone will tell her. When they got the Todd's street they said goodbye and Hoot walked towards the appartment, not knowing if Lucy would be there yet.  
  
Todd had finnally gone home, he had walked arround the base hoping that by the time he would go home she would have callmed down a bit. When he walked into the house she was in the kitchen making dinner, he walked over to her and kissed her neck. "Hi, I'm home." She looked over her shoulder at him and threw him a look wich said she was still mad at him. "Ah come on sweetie don't be mad!" He turned her round to him; his arms still round her waist. "I know you're mad at me, but I just don't want you to go." She stared him straight in the eyes. "I get the fact that you're worried, I do. But if you didn't want a wife who could be shipped out you should have married a civvie. I like my job and if it tells me to go somewhere I will. You don't see me freaking out because you have to go? I Get the fact that it's your job and know that there is a possibilitie that you could get hurt. But you don't see me going arround orderring you that you cant go." He looked at her and felt pretty ashamed. "Ahw sweetie I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to get hurt." He tried to kiss her again, but she backed away. "You're not getting away with it that easy! I so don't like you right now. So if you wouldn't mind could you just leave me alone?" She got lose out of his hands and walked away from him. Todd just stood there in the kitchen for a while and then went out the front door.  
  
Hoot opened the door of the appartment; loud hardrock music came blasting towards him. One thing he had learned about Lucy these past weeks was that she liked her music loud. He looked arround but didn't see her anywere, the last place he looked was the kitchen, she was sitting at the table reading a book with her back turned to the door and occasionally shooting a look at the oven. He snuck up on her and kissed her neck, making sure he backed up right after that to prevent himself getting punched in the facec again. "Jeesus! Do you really want another black eye? I could have punched you again!" Lucy said with a shocked look on her face. Hoot smiled. "No you couldn't have, I was prepaird this time. You'll never catch me off guard again." He took her in his arms and kissed her, after a few moments the bel from the oven went of and Lucy broke their kiss. "Wait I have to take that out of the oven." She tried to get lose but he held onto her. "That can wait, im hungry but not for food." He smiled at her before picking her up, kissing her, and carrying her out of the kitchen. He gently laid her down on the couch and laid himself half on top of her. For a moment he just leant on his arms looking at her before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
A couple hours later Lucy was looking at him. "You know I spent quite some time prepairing that soufle in the oven and you've gone and ruinend it!" She smiled. "Ah but although your coocking is good" He took her hand and kissed each of her fingers before kissing the top of her hand and pressing it to the side of her face. "There are other things I like about you." She smiled while trying to get him to look at her. "I know that, but I have to go meet my mother." She got up kissing him on the cheek one more time and then picking up her clothes to go change.  
  
Todd was sitting in the bar, he had called Hoot and he was on his way. He didn't know what was wrong, he had appoligized! Why was Simone still mad at him?  
  
When hoot walked up to him he greeted him and handed him a beer. "I don't know man, what did I do that was so bad? I mean I apoligized but she's still pissed." Hoot looked at him. "What exactely did you say to her?" He listned while Todd told him the whole story, after he was finished hoot just raised his eye brows. "We'll im stummped; I mean you appoligized so I don't see the big deal." "Yeah well neither do I but she's still pissed all the same." Todd looked up from his beer. "How did Lucy take it anyway?" Hoot looked up. "Well I haven't exactely told her that im leaving yet." Todd now looked at him with a shocked face. "You'd better do so soon, us shipping out will go round the base like a wild fire." Hoot nodded. "I know but I just don't know how to tell her."  
  
Lucy was sitting at the table with her mother, planning a party for her father's birthday. They had already decided on the guest list and were now planning food and drinks. As her father loved to barbeque her mother wanted to do that and then go for a whole Texas theme with it. "So well have to get hats and things like that." Her mother smiled at her. Lucy nodded and started writing the things her mother mentioned down. "Have you and Hoot any intention of making things official?" Lucy was so shocked by her mothers question she dropped her penn. "What? How do you mean? Making what official?" Her mother smiled. "Come now, Im not talking marriage here, but you could at least admit to me and your father that you two are lovers. We're not blind you know. That whole friendly friends thing you pull off eachtime we're arround hasn't fooled us for a long time." Again Lucy was shocked. "You know....? How......? What.......? When.......?" "Ever since that night after Simone told us she was engaged, you know when you didn't come home, and you moving in with him was kind of a give away." Her mother put her hand on Lucy's. "Ok so you know, what did dad say?" Her mother squeezed her hand. "Actually he said nothing; I think he's actually glad that you two are together. He is a lot different from the guys you've brought home so far. At least he doesn't have any tatoo's in plain sight, that's a deffinite improvement on your last boyfriend." She smiled whil kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
At that moment Simone came trough the door, greeted them wit a simpel. "Hi" and plunged into one of the free chairs. "What's up with you? Last time I talked to you happiness was all I heard." Lucy looked at her little sister. Simone pulled a face. "Well all the happyness he'll be having is sleeping on the goddamn couch tonight and maybe tomorrow! You know what he did! We got orders to ship out today we're going on a UN mission to Somalia, and that jackass ORDERD me not to go, who the hell does he think he is ORDERING me arround?" She crossed her arms, sat back in the chair and pouted. Lucy sat up and looked at her. "You're being shipped out? When..? How...? With who?" Simone raised her eyebrows. "You don't know? I thought Hoot would have told you by now. A group of Delta's and Rangers aer being shipped overthere with the regular troops. Im going as comm specialist, so I don't know what Todd is all botherd about, I won't even leave the base." "Hoot is being shipped out?!" Lucy got out of her chair. "That prick heard he is getting shipped out and I have to hear it from my sister?" She was now turning slightly red with anger. "I can't believe he came into the house and...... Without even telling me he's leaving! When are you leaving?" She had turned to Simone. "End of the week, but he might not have had the time to tell you, we only got our orders this afternoon." Simone tried to defend Hoot but Lucy was too far gone in her anger already. "I franckly don't give a rats ass! He had enough time this afternoon when he came in! Im sorry mom but I have to go!" She grabbed her bag and walked out. Her mother looked at Simone. "What was that all about?" Simone shook her head. "Donno, but he obviously pissed her off."  
  
Lucy walked into the appartment and looked if Hoot was in the house, but all she found was a note saying that he had gone to see Todd. "Bastard." She mumbled to herself, she walked into his bedroom and grabbed all the things in there that were hers. Then walked over to "Her room" and put them away, if that's how he wanted it, he could get it that way!  
  
Simone got home pretty late; she had talked to her mother for a couple of hours. Todd wasn't home yet, she grabed a spare blancket and a pillow from the cubboard and dropped them on the couch. That would give him the message were he was sleeping tonight! She turned round and went to bed.  
  
Hoot came in the door, he was tirrerd and desperately wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he had to talk to Lucy first. The lights were all out so he assumed she had gone to bed. When he walked into the bedroom he saw she wasn't there, how could that be? Her coat was on the chair. He walked back to the livving room to see if she was on the couch, she had the habbit to fall a sleep there, but she wasn't there either. He had a tight feeling in his stomach, what could heve happened? He stood there for a second and then heard the creacking of bed boards coming out of the other bedroom. He walked over there and softly opend the door, in the bed he saw Lucy fast a sleep. What was she doing here? Since she had moved in she hadn't spent a night in this room and now she was a sleep in it? He turned round and walked out again, he didn't want to wake her, he would talke to her tomorrow morning.  
  
Lucy opend her eyes as soon as she was sure he had left the room, she hadn't Been sleeping, she couldn't! She had gotten used to fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. But if this was the game he wanted to play she couldn't give in now!  
  
When Todd came home he knew Simone was home, her car was in the driveway, when he got inside, he saw a big lump on the couch, he switched on the lights and saw the blanket and pillow. She was that mad she was going to make him sleep out here? He decided to talk to her tomorrow and got on the couch.  
  
Hoot woke up, the smell of fresh made coffee was coming from the kitchen, he put on a pair of pants and walked to the kitchen thinking he was going to see Lucy standing there but she wasn't there. He looked to see if there was a note on the table but there wasn't.  
  
Lucy had left the house early she hadnt wanted to run in to Hoot, so she went to the range early so she could get some practice in. She was shooting when all of a sudden Todd tunred up. "What are you doing here?" She lowerd her gunn and looked at him. Todd looked at her. "Well I kind of need to talk to you......... Me and Simone had a fight; I actually slept on the couch last night! But I don't know what went wrong, and was hoping you might be able to tell me." Lucy walked to the table and started checking Thunder. "Its not actually my place but I'll do you this favour once. The reason she is pissed is the fact that you think you can order her arround and determin her life for her. Our father has been doing that her whole life, and I should think she doesn't need that from you." Todd looked at her for a second. "So she is that pissed because I told her she couldn't do something? God I thought she was pissed because I wanted her safe... I got to go... Thanks!" Todd turned round to walk away, but turned right back round again. "He did you speek to Hoot?" Lucy raised her shoulders. "Not since yesterday afternoon why?" She was asking, but knew the awnser already, Hoot wasn't going to tell her about them being sent out and he was just going to lead her on and lie to her the rest of the week and then leave! Todd looked at her for a second; did her look just get angrier? "Nothing never mind." Now he did walk off, he had to go do somethings before he could go home an apollogize to Simone.  
  
Hoot walked on to the range, there she was! He saw Lucy laying on her stomach aiming at a target and furiously shooting at it without taking rest, one bullet after the other went in to the target. Wich looked like a piece of Swiss cheeze already. He waited for her to reload before shouting her name. Lucy heard her name and looked up. Hoot was stading at the side of the range looking at her; she reached for a new bullit clip, reloaded and started again. Hoot looked at her in surprise, she did see him? Or didn't she? He decided to walk arround; he still had to tell her that he was leaving.  
  
By the time he got to her Lucy had stopped shooting and was now standing at the table checking her bullet clips and weapon. "He Babe, I lost you this mornig. Were did you go?" She looked up when Hoot had said that, but avvoided him when he tried to kiss her on the cheek. "What?" Hoot looked surprised at her. "First off im at work thank you very much! And second I just don't want you to do that right now." she looked at him for a second and then continued he work. "What's wrong? Last night you slept in the other room and now you're acting like im some kind of stranger; did I do something to piss you off like this?" Hoot just looked at her, what did he do to make her this angry? "You're a lying piece of shit that's whats wrong! Do I look stupid or simple? Where the hell do you get off?" Hoot reached for her shoulder to try and calm her down but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Hoot was now getting annoyed. "What? What did I do, if you tell me, it would make this a lot easier?" She looked at him for a second and then put her arms in her sides. "You knew? Yesterday afternoon when you came in the house you knew you were being shipped out?" Hoot sighed, she had found out already. "Yeah I did, and I ......." He couldn't finish his sentence because Lucy interupted him. "So you knew you were leaving and didn't bother to tell me? My sister had to tell me that my... oh I don't even know what we are! But I had to hear from my sister that you were leaving! Last week we had a conversation about how we were going to tell eachother everything! And the first time that really matters you back out on that and let me find it out by myself. I don't down shift like that, if you make an agreement you stick to it. What have you all of a sudden turned into Mike? Keeping things from me?" When Hoot heard him being compared to Mike something snapped. "You're actually compairing me to that prick! I've been called a lot of names but that was one of the worst! And the fact that you won't even let me explain myself about not telling you shows how much you know!" He turned on his heels and walked off. Lucy threw her empty clips in a barrel and stormed into the warehouse.  
  
Simone's car came to a screeching halt on the drive way, she had gotten a call that she needed to get to the house at once. So she had dropped everything and ran out, the whole drive home she was thinking about the fact that something might have happened to Todd. She jumped out the car and ran to the door; there she found a small note instructing her to go round he outside of the house. Currious about what might be going on she walked round the house; there she found a load of glass bottles with each a single red rose in them. On each rose there was a small white card. She walled over tho the first bottle wich also had a bigger card attached to it. She picked it up and read it. "read your way trough the chain and get to where you need to be....." As she walked her way through the chain of roses she read each little card wich in the end read; "I know that I hurt you but it wasn't my intenttion, I love you with all my hart and want to let you make your own decissions. Can you forgive me for what I said? And will you let me make it up to you?" The end of the chain came to the pattio doors where she saw Todd standing behind a huge bunch of roses looking at her with a question in his eyes, she dropped all the cards she still had in her hands and walked over to him. Standing in front of him for a moment and then kissing him passionately. When she ended the kiss she looked at him and whisperd; "You're forgivven." Kissing him again, he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and laid beside her. "I so don't like our couch, it's not very comfertable." He said smiling before kissing her again.  
  
Lucy was furious, something inside her said that she shouldn't have had a go at him like that but he had admitted that he delibberetly didn't tell her he was leaving. When the day was over she didn't feel like going back to the appartment, she called her parents and asked if she could spend a couple of days at their house. She went to the appartment knowing Hoot wouldn't be there and got some of her things.  
  
Hoot came home, he had wanderd arround still angry about Lucy comparing him to Mike, he handt told her about leaving because he actually didn't want to leave.... He walked into the appartment prepaird for another blow out, but all as quit. He looked arround the whole appartment but she wasn't there. He sat down on the couch; he would just wait till she got back then.  
  
After a few days Hoot was getting anxious, she hadn't shown up at the house and she hadn't contacted him. Did something happen? He called her parents but the General said he hadnt spoken to her for 4 days. He went to the range but she wasn't there either. In the end he went to see Simone, she would know where she was.  
  
Simone put the phone down and looked at Todd. "That was Lucy, if Hoot comes here we are not allowed to tell him where she is.Apparently they had some big argument and she is very angry." Todd looked at her. "I'm sorry but im not going to lie to him, if he asks me where she is, I'll tell him she's at your folks." Simone nodded. "Same here, I know her, she might be pissed now but it will wear off, the sooner the better actually I mean we're leaving tomorrownight." The minute she had said this Hoot walked trough the pttio doors. "Hey, sorry to interupt you but I cant find Lucy, and I hoped that you might know where she is." Simone gestured to a chair. "What happened?" Hoot sat down and looked at her. "Man I don't know, you told her we were leaving, I cam home that night and she was in the other room, next morning she's not there so I go find her at the range. She absolutely went nuts on me! I mean she even accused me of being the same as Mike! Now I can take a lot off abuse but that just went to far so I stormed out. I know it wasn't all her fault, I should have told her myself, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, the thoght of having to leave here...... I need to talk to her, but I can't find her." Simone put her hand on his shoulder. "Ok the Mike bit was harsh I know, but you have to know that Lucy doesn't handle things well when she thinks that somebody is keeping something from her intentionally, and after ,Mike that got even worse. Just go and talk to her and try to explain why you didn't say anything when you first heard you were shipping out." Hoot looked at her. "That's what I tried to tell her the other day, but she wouldn't listen!" "Well then tie her down to a chair and gag her! You can't leave with out this being resolved, you two would only end up worse if you do!" Simone had gotten up while saying that. "So get your ass in your car and go talk to her, she's at my parents." Hoot looked at her with surprise on his face. "How can that be I've called them 9 times already and your father keeps telling me she's not there?" Simone smiled. "Trust me she is, now go!" Hoot got up and walked out of the house.  
  
Lucy was sitting in the livingroom when she heard a car pull up the drive way, she looked out the window and recognized Hoot's car. She jumped up from the chair she was in. "Im not here and I don't want to talk to him." She said to her father walking out the room and going to her old room. She locked the door and leant against it.  
  
The General opened the door before Hoot even got a chance to knock. "Im sorry son but she doesn't want to talk to you." The General actually had a look of compassion on his face. Hoot looked at him for a second. "Ok so she doesn't talk and just listens." The general stepped out of the way and pointed towards the door of Lucy's old room.he walked over to it and tried to open it, when the door wouldn't give way he realized she had locked it. "Baby, come on will you let me in?" he waited for a moment, but when she didn't give in to his request or even said anything he continued. "Ok I would have rather done this looking at you but if that's the way you want it I'll do it like this. I'm sorry, for not telling you I was being shipped out and for getting mad at you when you called me on it. But I didn't like the fact that you compared me to Mike, and I really didn't know how to tell you I had to leave. I've trained for this and never made a problem of being shipped out, but since I've been with you everything changed. I don't want to leave this time, but I have to. I didn't lie to you, I just couldn't tell you, I don't evver want to do anything to hurt you; I don't want to spend our last days together fighting. Will you please come out?" He pressed his hand against the door. Lucy leant back againts the door, tears welled up in her eyes. How could she know he meant it? How could she know this wasn't just a lie? Hoot waited for a couple of minutes, when she still didn't open the door he turned to the General, greeted him and walked away. When Lucy heard his car drive off she came out of the room, her father looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
Hoot took up his pack and dropped it in the jeep standing by to take him to the airfield, he would be 4 hours early but he didn't care. It wasn't like he had any one to say goodby to. He had called his parents last night and he would see Todd and Simone on the plane. He took on last look at the apartment and jumped into the jeep.  
  
A couple of hours later at the MacArthur house Simone and todd were saying goodbey to her parents, her father instructed the both of them to be carfull and hughed and kissed his daughter. Her mother cried and hughed them, cried some more only too hugh them again. "Mom if you don't let them go they won't ever get on the plaine." Lucy walked out the door; she was dressed in her civillian clothes and looked at her sister and Todd. "Im sure giong to miss you both, you will write me wont you?" She asked Simone whil huging her tightly. Simone hughed her back and then looked at her. "Did you talk to Hoot?" Lucy's face sank. "Not really why?" "Because he's leaving! Is that a good enough reason?" Simone was now actually a bit miffed with her sister. "Don't tell me he came over here and you sent him packing? The guy cares Lucy! He was worried sick when he couldn't find you." Lucy just stood there looking at her feet, maybe they were right? "Lucy listen I've been his best friend for years and I know he does, he doesn't even have to tell me I can see it by the way he looks at you." Todd looked at her as well. When after a few moments she still hadnt givven either of them a reaction they turned round to the car and got in, as did her parents they were givving them a lift to the airfield and they all drove off. Leaving Lucy on her own.  
  
Could he really have meant everything he had said? Was she that stubborn that she was going to let him leave without saying goodbey to him? A few seconds she continued her inner struggle and then ran inside to get her keys, she would need to get a few things first.  
  
Hoot was sitting in the Hercules plane that was to take them to the next base, where they would transfer onto regular planes. All arround him conversations were going on, but he could only look outside. Maybe she would come anyway. "Man I hate to be the one to say it but I don't think she's comming" Todd looked at him with his hand on Hoot's shoulder. Hoot nodded but still looked outside.  
  
Lucy sped onto the airfield, she thought she might have broken every speed limit on the base, but she just hoped she was in time! She parked the jeep right outside the hanger and honked the horn a few times, several faces popped out the back of the plane to see what was going on, but none of them were Hoot. What if she had made him mad? Hoot looked up; did he just hear a carhorn? "Heej sarge I think that's for you!" One of the Delta's called from the back of the plane. Hoot jumped up, it couldn't be! Could it? He alkedto the back of the plane and saw her standing there, he walked further out the plane, not quite sure if she was there for him or her sister. The minute she saw him walk onto the loading dock of the plane she waved at him, god she had been on time! Hoots hart jumped the second she started to run towards him, she was here to see him! When she got to him she almost jumped the lats bit of distance into his arms. "God im so sorry! Im such an idiot, please, please tell me you're not mad at me!" Lucy mumbled, her face hidden his neck while he held her. Hoot put her down and put his hand under her chinn to raise her head so she would look at him. "I'm not mad; what ever gave you that idea?" Lucy looked at her feet for a second. "Because I behaved lika a complete bitch.......again!" she said very ashamed. He leant in to kiss her, what was supposed to be a small and sweet kiss turned into a goodby kiss that almost made her sink trough her knees. They only broke appart because during their kiss a crowd had gathered near the exit of the plain, and they had started cheering. Hoot looked up at them and just smiled before looking at Lucy again. "Oh before I forget I have something for you." Lucy said taking him by the hand and leading him to the jeep. When they got there she reached over to the pasenger seat and took a bag from it. "I want you to take this with you." She said handing it to him; he unzipped it and looked inside. "I can't take this!" Lucy put her hand on his cheek and made im look at her and put her forhead against his "We both know Thunder is a better gun than the one you have, just do me this favour? I do expect you to bring it back to me." She smiled faintly. Hoot felt warmth spread across his chest, she trusted him enough to give her gun to him. "I will." He said before kissing her again. "And this is something else for you personally." She handed him a wrapped parcel." They stood together for a few minutes more, foreheads leaning against eachother, when Hoot was called back to the plane.  
  
He kissed her one last time and got back on the plane, where he turned and waved at her one last time.  
  
A few hours later Hoot was sitting next to one of his men on the normal plain, he decidedto unwrapp his other gift. From the wrapping paper he took the book "The collected works of Shakespeare" amongst the pages he saw a small piece of paper sticking out, he opend the book on the marked page and read. It was a scene from Romeo & Juliet, with a pink highlighter a few sentences from the balcony scene were highlighted it was a bit of Juliet's text and it read;  
  
"Goodnight, goodnight parting is suchs sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." 


	9. KIA Killed In Action

K.I.A. (Killed In Action)  
  
A few weeks later Simone was walking towards her station to start her shift. All arround here were rows of bunks and footlockers. Their base was at the old airport, 2 of the hangers had been used to house the troops. One of the hangars was used for the regular troops and this one was designted for the Rangers and Delta's, it was much easier to mix two elite forces than to mix regular with elite. She looked over to the row where Todd's bunk stood, but it was empty they were still out on a mission. Hoot's bunk was on the row next to that, but that was also empty. Ten to one said he was outside sitting against the wall smoking a cigarette while writing Lucy. If he wasn't doing that he was either eating, sleeping or on a mission. She knew he missed her, they wrote each other every day, althought their letters weren't always on time, just last week Hoot had gotten a week worth of letters in one day. Simone's stomach turned, everytime Todd went out she would get like this. She could feel the tention flowing trough her untill she could see him getting out of a helicopter or a Humvee and know he was safe.  
  
Hoot sat in the sun, a stack of paper balancing on his knee; he thought for a moment and then continued on writing.  
  
Again sorry it took me a while to write back, I've been out on assigment for 3 day's and wasn't allowed any contact State side. Things are still the same here, we go out trying to find and aprehand everyone they tell us to and come back again, things aren't as bad as I thought they would be, let me put it this way; I've actually seen worse. GOD I miss you, I still can't get used to the fact that I have to fall asleep without you in my arms. Just last night I woke up thinking you were next to me, only to find out I had been dreaming again... Being away from you has made me realise one thing though, and I wish I could say it to you in person but I can't so this will have to do until I can hold you again; I love you. I will write you again tomorrow.  
  
Love Hoot.  
  
He looked at the 5 pages that lay on the floor next to him; with every day that went by he had never had a problem with writing her at least 5 or 6 pages a day.  
  
Later that day they had all gatherd for dinner, a line was formed and people waited patiently to be abled to get to the food. Hoot ducked in and out of line to get what he wanted, He was just standing near the salades when en young Ranger looked at him. "He man, there's a line!" Hoot looked at him. "I know." And he went on with getting what he wanted. The ranger pointed at the place where they were standing. "And this aint the back of it!" Hoot glanced at the guy again. "And I know!" Simone saw this happen and jumped inbetween the two of them. "Hoot just sit down and eat ok." The Ranger was still trying to make a point of the fact that Hoot had jumped the line. Simone just looked at him. "When did you get in?" "This morning, but that has nothing to do with the fact that he jumped the line." The Young ranger huffed Simone raised her eyes upwards. "Look you look like you're about twelve, so let me explain this to you! Although you might have well plannend departure times, Delta's don't have that luxury, they eat when the can because they can be sent out at anny moment. That's why they jump lines." She gave him a look wich dared him to say anything else, the Ranger got the message and turned back to the table.  
  
Hoot walked towards a table, Thunder swining loosly on his hip. "Sgt. Whats going on?" Hoot turned and saw Captain Steel looking at him. "Nothing Sir! Just a young man who wasn't familiar with the dinner ettiquette of this base." "That's not what im talking about Sgt. Im talking about your weapon." Captain Steel had now moved closer and was now face to face with Hoot. "Now Delta or no Delta that is a hot weapon! You should know better, the safetey should be on at all times on base, better yet that weapon should be in the gun cage!" Hoot simply looked at the Captain before raising his trigger finger and saying. "Well this is my safety sir, and this gun will only go into the cage when my hart stops beating." Hoot turned round and walked on to the table.  
  
Todd looked at him with a smile? "One of these days you are going to have a serious problem with Steel, you do know that don't you?" Hoot sat down. "Look he just can't handle the fact that he out ranks most of us Delat's, but still hasn't any controle over what we do or when we do it. It's not my problem but his." Simone had also sat down at the table. "Could you just behave for once? First you almost get into it with that Ranger and next you're threatening Steel!" "I was not treathening Steel! I just told him how I felt." Hoot couldn't help grinning. He was just about to take a bite of his food when his fellow Sgt. and Delta Sanderson came up to him. "Hey Hoot! Grab you gear we're of!" With these words he turned round to get his own things in order. "Hoot sighed. "Never fails, sit down to eat and you have to go on a mission." He reached into his pocket and handed Simone an envelope. "Do me a favour, mail that for me?" Simone took the envelope from him and saw it was adressed to Lucy. "Sure I will." Todd walked with Hoot over to his footlocker and watched him get his gear ready; from ammongst the things in his footlocker Hoot grabbed 4 envelopes. "Here are yours back, and here are mine." Todd took the letters without blinking, they had made the deal that if anything happened to either of them they would keep these so called "Death letters" and give them to their parents and Lucy or Simone, if they would both be out on a mission their teammates would know where to find them and mail them for them.  
  
Simone lay on her bunk and took up her book; she and 5 other woman were the only ones in this hangar. Being a Ranger or Delta's wasn't really a female thing to do. They had their own little corner away from the men; even though she and Todd were married they had to sleep appart from eachother. Something that wasn't easy on the both of them.  
  
Hoot was sitting on the outside of the little bird which was flying them to their target. They were going to raid another building to aprehand some people. The little bird touched down and the Delta team unlached their safety belts and stormed into the building, the rooms were easally cleared one after the other and soon he was keeping an eye on a row of captive people. The whole mission took no longer than 30 minutes, the got into the humvee's and drove back to the base. In the back of the humvee Hoot got out one of Lucy's last letters and read it for the 10th time. "Your girlfriend?" Sanderson asked, he was sitting next to him and pointed to the letter. "Yeah." Hoot said turnign back to his letter. "You write to her everyday don't you? I wouldn't know what to say the next day that wasn't any different than the first. You got a picture of her?" Hoot reached into a small pocket on the left hand side on his armour vest, he pulled out a picture of Lucy at Todd and Simone's wedding and showed it to Sanderson. "Hey I know her that is Lucy MacArthur! You're dating Lucy MacArthur?" Hoot raised his eyebrows. "Yeah I am, were do you know her from?" Sanderson moved his weapon from one arm to the other. "She and I went trough training together, she had the most kickass gun! I was yealous as hell; she was young as well, a bit too young for Delta training but she's tought as nails." Hoot let his fingers slide pastthe makrings on Thunder. "Yeah she is, and this gun is great as well." Sanderson looked at the gun he saw Lucy's nickname carved into the handle and his eyes turned even bigger. "You have Thunder! How did you do that? Did you kill her or knock her onconsious? That gun never left her side, let alone somebody else touching it!" Hoot smiled. "She gave it to me before I left."  
  
Todd walked arround the hanger to the back of it, when he came round the corner Simone was already standing there with her back against the wall, eyes closed, enjoying the sunrays on her face. "And what are you doning here private!" Todd said imitating Cpt. Steel's voice. Simone jumped when she heard him speak, but relaxed when she saw it was Todd and not Cpt. Steel. "You are mean! For that you might not get a kiss." She gave him an evil smile while he backed her into the wall, placing his hands at her sides so she had no where to go. "Ah but I do think im getting my kiss, it's been all I've been able to think about for the past couple of hours." He said while moving in on her to kiss her. She backed away a bit at first, teasing him, before letting him kiss her.  
  
After a few minutes they broke apart, he held on to her hips while loking into her eyes. "God I miss this, I miss waking up next to you in the morgning and holding you while you go to sleep at night. I want to be able to walk up to you at any moment of the day and kiss you when I want to. I hate having to sneek off behind some building to kiss my wife." Simone touched the side of his face with her hand. "I know, I don't like it either, do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to jump into your arms when you come back from a mission? I hate it as much as you do; we'll just have to hang on a couple more weeks, then we'll go home." Todd smiled. "And we won't leave the house the first weeks we're back." He kissed her again, this kiss was as many had been the last couple of weeks; full of longing and hunger for eachother.  
  
The next day both Hoot and Todd had to go out on a mission; Simone had stood at the hanger doors watching the helicopters leave; she had a funny feeling about this particular day, she didn't know what but something just didn't feel right.  
  
"Central, this is Uniform 24! Were meeting a lot of resistance here, we can't break trough and get to the rendevous point. Is there any possibility that the convoi can pick us up at our current possition?" The radio was buzzing, Simone looked at the General; he nodded and Simone awnserd back. "Uniform 24, this is central, request granted, humvee convio is to be redirected to you position. Uniform 64 this central, redirect to Cpt. Steel's position and pick up Ranger chalk there, be warned they are taking heavy fire." "Central this is uniform 64 we are on route, MacKnight out."  
  
Simone lent back en felt her stomach give a jolt, uniform 24 was Todd's chalk. Knowing he was under heavy fire didn't do her nerves any good.  
  
Todd leant behind a wall, guns were going off all around him and he coudnt move from the spot he was in then his comm went of. "Blackburn can you get to Eversman's position? He needs back up." Todd pressed the button on his shoulder. "I can but I will need some heavy cover fire to get away from here." "Ok we'll cover you Cpt. Steel out!" Todd looked up past the wall and spotted some of the guys on the other side of the street getting ready to cover him while would run towards Eversman's position. He signald that he was going and ran, the second he had moved from his spot the millitia on the rooftops opend fire on him. Bullets were comming at him from every direction and adrenaline was gushing trough his body. Todd was so occupied with looking at the building he needed to get to, he didn't see that something was being shot at him from his left until one of the men givving him cover fire yelled; "R.P.G.!" (Rocket Powerd Granade) Todd looked to the left and jumped out of the way just in time, if he hadn't he would have been in little pieces. Now the R.P.G. shot pas him and blew a wall apart. Todd was thrown by the blast and landed face down in the middle of the street, his hearing was gone all he could hear was a slite ringing in his ears. Bullets were still raining down on him, and his back hurt like hell! He tried to get out of the line of fire but as he tried to get up he was shot in the leg. He couldn't get away from this all and his hart started racing like mad, what he needed to do was get his gun and try and stop the guys directly above him to stop shooting so he could get away. Just when he was reaching for his gun, someone grabbed him by the back of his pack and dragged him into a close by building.  
  
Simone was screening filmdata sent to them by the helicopters circeling above the streets were the men were holding their position; she had just seen a blast and recognized it as an R.P.G. hitting something, when the radio started to buzz again. "Central this is Eversman come in!" Simone switched her radio to his frequency and awnserd. "Uniform 25 this is central over." "Central I need a medivac, I've got a man seriously hit!" Simone's hart had started racing the minute Eversman had started about a medivac, the vision of Todd being seriously hurt shot through her mind. "She changed freauency again and directed a Little Brid hellicopter towards Eversman's position. Then she switched back to Eversman's frequency again. "Eversman this is central the medivac is on its way, who is hurt?" She almost held her breath waitng for Eversman to respond. "That would be Blackburn central." All the feeling draind from her body when she heard him say Todd was hurt. "Uniform 25 how bad are his injuries?" Again she held her breath till Eversmand responded, it took quite some time. "Doc Smidt says it's not that bad, something with his back and he got shot in the leg." The comm squicked a bit. Simone felt some sort of relief; at least he was still alive! Todd lay on a stretcher on the floor, his back hurt like hell, even worse than his leg, but he had told Eversman to keep it down and say he wasn't hurt that bad. Simone would worry too much if she knew he was in pain. Outside gunfire was still going on, R.P.G.'s were hitting right left and center; there was no getting out of this easy.  
  
Hoot walked trough the streets keeping close to the buildings, his team had just gotten the call to go to Eversman's position and support them while a medivac came in to pick up a wounded man. Whewn they ran across the street he enterd the building were Eversman anh his chalk were held up. "Ok we're here, who's bailing out early?" Hoot looked at Eversman with a smile. "He is back there." Eversman pointed over his shoulder and Hoot walked towards the stretcher, when he got closer he saw it was Todd laying there. "Jeesus man what did you do?" He got down on one knee next to Todd who looked very pale." What happened? How did this happen? What were you thinking?" Hoot firrerd one question after the other at Todd. Todd looked at his best friend, he was as white as a sheet and his face was coverd in sweat. "Nothing serious, I had a contest with an R.P.G. to see wich one of us was faster...... it won." Todd tried to laugh but his back was killing him. Hoot could see by the look on Todd's face he was in pain but didn't want to show it. He started ordering his men around to take possition for givving cover when the helicopter would arrive. He sat besides Todd till they heard over their radio that the helicopter was about to come in to land, he loaded Thunder trough and took possition at on of the windows. Determent to give Todd as much cover as he could.  
  
While the Delta's and Eversman's chalk gave as much cover as they could, Todd was being carried to the little bird. As soon as it flew off the men gatherd and decided to go to Cpt. Steel's position to go back to base with the convoi.  
  
Running throug the streets in tightly packed groups the Delta's and Rangers got closer to the convoi. Hoot had said that his team would cover the rear of the group. They were the last to move out and looked out for anyone attempting to atack from the back. 5oo meters from where they needed to be they were ambushed by a large group of men. An R.P.G. hit the middle of the group and they were all blown in different directions. Hoot felt a sting in his left leg, when he scrambled to his feet he chekced his leg and saw that his pants wer cut and he had a cut in his leg that was bleeding. He looked arround and saw several of his men on the floor, closest to him a guy named Sam. Sam was hit pretty bad, bleeding from his stomach severly; Hoot had enough medical knoledge to know he wasn't going to survive. He bent down and took one of Sam's hands; he was shaking and felt very cold, but managed to sit up a bit by grabbing Hott's shirt. Without Hoot noticing Sam pulled his Identification Taggs of his neck. "Sgt tell my wife and kids I love the very much and that im sorry......... my letters are in..." "The bottom left corner of your footlocker I know." Hoot finished his centence for him. "I know, it will al be taken care of." Now knowing that his last words were to be passed on to his wife and kids, Sam closed his eyes and lent back, only to die a few seconds later with Hoot still bending over him. Hoot shook off the feeling of sorow he felt, this was no time to grieve, first he had to check on the rest of his team. Before he could get on his feet again, a shadowy figure approched him from the back and hit him in the back of the head with the base of his gun. Hoot passed out straight away.  
  
Simone was pacing up and down the side of the hangar; Todd was in the infermary being looked at by the doctors. She could have cried when the little bird had touched down on the base but she restrainde herself, not just for her sake but for Todd's as well. How would it have looked if she had cried and ran up to him like she had wanted to? A few minutes later the doctor came to see her. "Well he's been very lucky, he has a few dislocated disks in his spine and a gunshot in his leg but besides that he seems to be fine." Simone thanked the doctor, knowing he didn't have time to awnser more questions, there were more wounded that needed taking care of. She sat in a chair until an orderly came to get her. "He is out of churgerie you can go see him now." She followd the man to a large room where there were rows of beds, in the center of one of the rows Todd was on a bed looking very pale. He had a neck brace on and his left leg was above the blankets and coverd in bandages. "He is still out cold from the annastetics but you can stay with him if you want to." The guy pointed to a chair next to the bed and walked of again. All the tention that had been building up insede of her came free and Simone couldn't hold back here tears anymore. She sank into the chair and got hold of his hand. With her free hand she stroked the side of his face. She lent down and fut her face next to his, softly kissing his cheek, then lifted up the hand she was holding and pressed it againts her face. "I love you so much, don't you dare leave me" she whisperd with his hand pressed against her lips.  
  
Todd opend his eyes, he had a splitting headache and his whole body hurt. The last thing he could remember was being carried to the little bird. He looked arround and figured he would be in the infermary, he wanted to move his hands but felt that one of them wouldent move. For a second he got very scared and thought he might have been more hurt than he had thought. Then he looked to his side and saw Simone, she lay sleeping with her head on the side of the bed holding onto his hand, her fingers woven trough his. He tried to lean over and touch her with his free hand, but as soon as he moved he felt a surge of pain go trough his back. He surpressed a curse because of the pain and seezed up. Simone opend her eyes, she had felt movement. She looked up and saw Todd looking into her eyes smiling a small smile at her. The second he said Hi to her she started to cry again, she stood up and coverd his face in kisses. "O god im so happy you're awake! Don't you ever do this to me again! I was so scared!" She held his head in both her hands and looked into his eyes like she wanted to make sure that he was ok. "Sweetie I'm fine, it just hurts a bit that's all. No need to be this worried." He moved again and his face screwed up with pain. "Don't you lie to me Todd Blackburn, you are in serious pain here; there is no need to hide it from me!" Todd showed a faint smile. "Sorry sweetie, I just don't want you to worrie that's all, I mena you have enough to deal with any way. How long have I been a sleep?" Simone stroked the side of his face again. "For 3 days now, I was worried sick that you might not wake up. But the doctor kept telling me you would, I haven't moved from this spot." Todd wanted to touch her but wasn't able to move without being in pain, so all he could do was look at her and smile at her. "You are the sweetest wife, you know that? How did you get out from under your shifts?" Simone smiled. "That's sometimes the beauty of being daddy's little girl, for the first time of my life I used his influence to get what I wanted. He pulled some strings." Todd took hold of her hand. "You did that for me? You are so sweet, I love you" Simone got half on her feet to kiss him, when she sat back down Todd still had his eyes locked with her. "Where is Hoot by the way? Has he been to see me or did he want a concious person to talk to?" Todd smiled widely but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Simone's face. "Ok whats wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Simone fidgited for a bit then got hold of his hand again. "Sweetie I hate to be the one who has to tell you this, especcially now, but Hoot was killed." Todd's eyes glazed over. "No! That is one sick joke! Come on just tell me where he really is." Todd had almost sounded like he was begging when he had asked that, Simone cried for the pain he must feel of loosing his best friend, she squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry sweetie I wish I was joking. After you got airlifted out Hoot and his team was making their way to the rendevous point to be picked up. They got ambushed; millitia took them under heavy fire and killed the entire team. They burned the bodies but not before taking all the personal affects of everybody and putting them in a big box, which was deliverd here yesterday morning. I didn't want to believe it my self at first, but the box had his I.D. taggs, Lucy's picture and Thunder in it. These are a few things of which im sure he wouldn't give away voluntairy." She kept holding on to his hand, he turned his head in the pillow. "When can I get out of here?" He said without looking at her. Simone looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean get out of here? You're not going anywhere! Hoot won't come back if you go out there and get yourself killed." Todd still didn't look at her. "That's not it, I have to go and tell his parents, I prommised that if anything would happen to him I would be the one to tell his parents......and Lucy. Does she know yet?" Simone shook her head. "Nobody knows yet, I was told because I work with the kolonel but nobody else apart from you know, as far as the rest of the base is concerned they are all M.I.A. (Missing In Action). If you can't get out of here in time, I'll go and tell his parents and Lucy." He just nodded and she saw him trying his best not to cry.  
  
A week later Simone was in a car on her way to see Hoot's parents. A she prommised to Todd she would tell them that their son had been killed. When he had heard that he would be in the hospital for a few more weeks he had told Simone to get the lettesr out of Hoot's footlocker and to give them to Hoot's parents and Lucy. She wore her dressuniform, as this was the protocol when you were going to inform family memebers that their loved one had died while in the inlisted service. She came to the house and got out of the car, she paused for a moment before walking up to the door and knocked.  
  
A few hours later Simone walked back to the car, the conversation had gone better than she had expected. Hoot's mother had cried and his father had listend to what she had to say and then comferted his wife. Later he had told Simone that he had always been proud of his son, he had grown up to be a fine man. He also said that he was glad she was the one who had come to tell them that their son had died, in stead of a complete stranger. She had also givven him the letter todd had told her to get from Hoot's footlocker, his father had just looked at it for a moment and told her he would read that later. As far as Simone was concerned this had been the easy part, she now had to go tell her sister that Hoot had died.........  
  
Lucy was at work, it was a sunny day and the soft wind blew round her fce as she instructed a group of trainees. "Make sure that you have a good aim at your target, calculate for the wind difference the shot will encouter to the target. Chack you sights again and then shoot." As she stood back she felt in her pocket to see if the letter she had gotten from Hoot this morning was still in there, he couldn't wait to read it! As soon as this trainning exercise was over she would. Half an hour later all the others had left the range, Lucy sat herself donwn on on e of the checking tables basking in sunlight. She ripped the envelope open and took the 5 page letter from it and started reading it.  
  
Simone got out of the car at the range her father followed her closely, she had gone to pick him up, partely for Lucy's sake but also for her own sake. He could give the both of them support.  
  
For the 5th time Lucy read the letter, especially the last bit of it, he said he loved her! She couldn't believe it so kept reading it, making sure thather eyes didn't play tricks on her. She heard a car stop and looked up for a second, two uniformed bodies got out, as she wasn't expecting anybody she retuned back to the letter.  
  
Simone could see Lucy sitting on a table reading something, most likely the letter she herself mailed for Hoot.  
  
When Lucy heard footsteps she looked up again and saw that the two uniformed persons were none other than her father and Simone. She jumped off the table and ran towards her sister. "You're back! I missed you so much! Is Todd back as well? And Hoot?" Simone welcomed her sister's tight embrace but she had trouble keeping her emotions calm. Lucy took a step back and looked at her little sister, something wasn't right. She had hughed her but there was a kind of tention in her that wasn't normal. "Whats wrong?" Lucy looked from her sister to her father; both of their faces were grimm. "Oh god, did something happen? What? Is Todd hurt? Is something wrong with mom?" Lucy looked at the both of them with the questions written all over her face. When neither of them responded it suddenly hit her that they were both in their full dress uniforms. "Don't tell me you're here because......" Lucy felt herself get weak in the knees, something couldn't have happened to Hoot! She would have heard by now......unless...... She looked at her sister again and saw that she was on the urge of crying with a look of absolute compassion on her face. "Sweetie I'm so sorry but Hoot got killed a bout a week ago." Simone waited for a second and looked at her sister; she got very pale in the face and looked like she could faint at any second. She walked over and put her arms round Lucy to offer her support. The second Lucy felt the comfort of her sisters arms round her she started to cry, she hid her face in her hands. A chilling cold spread trough her body and she started to shake uncontrolably. Simone sat there, on her knees with her sister in her arms stroking her hair. She looked up at her father who was standing besides his two daughters; he bent down and put his arms round the both of them hoping he could give them both as much comfort as the needed.  
  
Lucy felt the warmth of both Simone and her father round her but still she was cold. He couldn't be dead! He had prommised in one of his last letters that he would come back to her, he never lied! "How?" was all she asked not looking up at Simone or her father. Simone stopped stroking her sister's hair for a second. "I don't think this is the time and place to discuss that, wouldn't you think?" Lucy got loose from Simone's embrace and looked at her sister. "I don't care, tell me what happened!" Simone saw a bit of her sister's normal behaviour come to the surface, she sat there facing her. Her face red and wet from tears but still she wanted to know what had happen. She got hold of Lucy's hand and told her everything she knew. After she was finished Lucy looked at her. "Are you sure he was one of those men?" Simnoe knew her sister hoped that there had been a mistake and that hott was just missing instead of dead. "They are, a box with all the personal affects was sent ot the base, Ammong those things they found Hoot's I.D. tags and Thunder." When she had said that Lucy's face went blank again. "He would never leave Tunder........." that was the final confimation that Hoot was gone and she started to cry again.  
  
The General closed the door of the bedroom behind him and stood in the halway for a couple of minutes. After Simone had told Lucy how Hoot had died they had gotten in the car. As he didn't want his daughter to be alone he had drivven them back to his house. There her mother tried to comfort her but as his eldes daughter was very stuborn she wouldn't let her. Lucy had hardly spoken and at dinner she hadnt eaten, she had just sat there staring at nothing inparticular. Her mother had sugested that she would ly down for a while and she had gone to her old room, after about 15 minutes Simone had gone to check up on her, but she hadn't returned. He had decided that he would go and have a look, quietly he had opend the door to the bedroom and there he saw Simone lying on the bed next to Lucy holding her in her arms while the both of them cried. He had sofltey backed out of the room and closed the door again.  
  
When Simone had seen her sister lying face down on her bed crying uncontrolably she had felt her hart break. She lay down beside her and held her, knowing there was nothing more she could do at this time. She said nothing and just held her; she herself had started to cry as well, the pain her sister was in was just to much for her. Eventually they both fell asleep from pure exhaustion.  
  
The next morning the Genral had got hold of the base gazet on the front gage there stood a list of names including Hoot's. It read Norm "Hoot" Gibson junior Sgt. First class. The rest of the names were all of men that had belonged to Hoot's Delta team, at the top of the list it said: K.I.A. 


	10. Resurrection

Resurrection  
  
The day after Simone had told Lucy that Hoot had died the two of them sat in the backyard of their parent's house. Simone looked at Lucy, she was pale and looked tired, she hadn't slept much last night, and she had kept waking up and then crying herself back to sleep. Simone looked to her side again. "I have something to give you." She reached into her pocket and handed Lucy a white envelope with her name and address on it. Lucy took the envelope, her hand was shaking slightly. Simone thought that Lucy might want some time to herself so she walked inside the house. Lucy sat there and just looked at the envelope for a few minutes she didn't dare to open it. This was a so called death letter and if she read it that would mean she actually accepted the fact that he was gone. Eventually she ripped open the envelope and started to read.  
  
Dear Lucy,  
  
If you are reading this it means that I am gone and will not return to you as I promised. This is so hard to write, I'm saying goodbye to you while all I want to do right now is get back to you and hold you. I don't know if I told you yet but I love you with all my hart and every fiber in my being. I wish that if I haven't said it to you before you read this I would have, you are everything that I ever wanted and needed. I know that all you might feel right now is pain, but you're strong and you will overcome that. You are a wonderful and terrific person knowing you has only added to my life, it has always been my choice to be in the military and I have never regretted it, my family knew of my choice and were familiar with the possibility that I might not come back. I hope and pray that you will not blame my choices and judgement. I have to admit that when I got to know you leaving became a lot harder than it had ever been. I love you and always will.  
  
Hoot.  
  
Lucy felt a tear roll down the side of her face, she whipped it of and sat in the garden till it got darker and colder.  
  
4 weeks later Lucy was on the airfield of the base, her father standing beside her. "Sweetheart, is there any way I can persuade you not to go?" Her father looked at her. "No there isn't dads so don't try ok, I'll be back soon enough." Her father didn't say anything anymore and said goodbye to her when she had to get onto the plane. She waved one last time, sank into a chair and closed her eye's. She was on her way to Somalia, after Hoot's funeral Simone had gone back to finish her assignment. Hoot's parents had stayed a couple of days. The Admiral and she had a couple of long conversations, at on point he had just looked at her and said; "He loved you very much, he told me so." In response she just nodded and he had hugged her. The first week Lucy had visited Hoot's grave every day, her mind was blank and she didn't feel like anything anymore. She was still staying at her parent's house because she couldn't go back to the apartment. Every thing in there reminded her of Hoot in one way or the other. She had needed to get away so a week ago she walked into the Colonel's office and requested to be put on active Delta duty and to be send out at the same time. Her father had made problems at first, he didn't want both of his daughters in harms way, but when he eventually saw there was no talking Lucy out of it he stopped trying to keep her home. The plain took off and Lucy fell asleep.  
  
Todd was half sitting up in bed, he looked towards the door and smiled when he saw Simone enter the room. "Hi sweetie, come to see how the patient is doing?" Simone kissed him and sat down. "Yes and to tell you something, Lucy is coming here." Todd raised his eyebrows. "What? After all that's happened she's coming down here? How? What? When?" "Well apparently she got her self promoted to Delta in a hurry and pressed her orders trough to get sent her, I spoke to dad and he says she's gone over the cliff this time. She doesn't seem to care.... About anything!" Simone raised her shoulders. "I only spoke to her once, she called and asked me to put Thunder into the helicopter that is to pick her up, so I just gave it to Sanderson. He's on his way right now in Wolcott's helicopter to bring her here."  
  
Lucy stood on a small airfield, she was waiting for the BlackHawk to take her to the base. From a far she could see it coming towards her. When it landed she lowered her head and jumped into the helicopter. Lucy looked into the helicopter and to her surprise she saw a familiar face. "Well if I had know that there would be softies in this place I wouldn't have come!" She shouted over the noise that the rotor blades were making. The man smiled an looked at her. "Hi Thunder long time no see! I have a present for you." Sanderson handed her gun to her. Lucy sat back in the helicopter, never even bothering to strap on her safety harness. She held her gun for a moment, checked it and loaded it trough. While she still held on to it Sanderson looked at her and pointed to her gun. "At least I got to hold it for a little while." Lucy looked at him and smiled back. "Hope you liked it, cause that will be the last time you will ever lay have your hands on my baby." She rested the gun on her arm and looked out the side of the helicopter. After they had flown for a while Lucy looked at Sanderson. "Were you with him?" Was al she asked, but Sanderson knew exactly what she was talking about. "No I wasn't, I wasn't even on the same side of town when it happened, if I would have been I would have done everything I could to have gotten those guys out of there." Lucy saw the look on his face, she knew he and Hoot had gotten along well, Hoot had told her so in his letters. She and Sanderson went back a while as well. They had been in the same group training for Delta, he had been the only one who had treated her like a team mate and not like a 19 year old girl. She decided to let it rest and changed the subject. "How's the food on the base any way?" Sanderson smiled. "As good as can be expected in a place like this, but its no home cooking I can tell you that!" At that moment a group of wild pigs was scared by the sound of the helicopter and scattered, Lucy looked up at Sanderson and just smiled before aiming her gun and shooting.  
  
Simone sat down at her station, she wasn't supposed to use this for her own personal use but she desperately wanted to know if Lucy was on her way yet. "Super 64, this is central come in." The radio squeaked before Wollcot answered. "Central this is Super 64, how may I direct your call?" He said doing a very bad impression of an operators voice. "Wollcot you're an idiot, let me talk to my sister." They only thing Wollcot did was laugh before signaling to Lucy to pick up one of the headphones and patching Simone trough. "Lucy are you there?" "Yeah I am, what's up?" Lucy asked but knew the answer any way. "Just wanted to make sure you got on the BlackHawk ok that's all, what's your E.T.A.? (Estimated Time of Arrival) Lucy sighed before answering. "I'm fine! So you can call dad and tell him I got here ok! By the way I'm brining a something extra with me, see you in about 20 minutes!" She ended the communication and sat back, she knew her father would have asked Simone to keep an eye on her, but she didn't need looking after, she needed distraction.........  
  
The BlackHawk touched down and Lucy jumped out, Simone came walking towards her waving at her. When Simone got close enough she paused for a moment and looked at her sister. Lucy looked at her. "What?! No hug for your big sister?" Simone walked up to Lucy and hugged her before saying. "Sorry but I didn't know if I should hug you or salute you, when did you become a Sgt.?" Lucy had almost forgotten about her promotion. "Well they only needed a Sgt. Down here so I applied for a promotion and got it. How is Todd?" The both of the walked towards the hanger where Lucy dumped her stuff at the nearest free bunk and followed her sister to go and see Todd. "Hey ugly! I knew you would milk this for everything its worth! Laying about while other are working are you?" Lucy walked up to the bed where Todd was lying and hugged him. "Yeah I'm lazy that way." Todd said smiling at her. "You should have seen him a couple of weeks back, he couldn't even sit up." Simone kissed Todd on the cheek after she said that and sat down beside his bed still holding on to his hand. He had made a lot of improvement over the last couple of weeks. The doctor had said that if he kept up the hard work his recovery would be quicker than normal. They had sat with Todd for about an hour when Simone and Lucy walked back to the rows of bunks to get Lucy things squared away. "It might just be me, but I smell barbecue." Simone said sniffing the air. "No its not you, that was the 'something extra' I brought." Lucy replied smiling. They got to the bunks Lucy grabbed her duffel bag and started to unpack her things. "Excuse me, but this section of bunks is reserved for the Delta groups miss, you might want to take your things over to the corner which is reserved for the female soldiers." Lucy kept unpacking her things and didn't look up when she responded. "I know, that is why I'm unpacking here, I like to be close to my men, as I will be their Sgt. I thought it would create a bond." She now turned and stared straight into Cpt. Steel's face, which turned as white as a sheet as soon as he saw who he was talking to. "Well Miss MacArthur, I should have know only you could be this obnoxious!" Lucy was surprised at first but quickly recovered, she stepped back and saluted him before smiling at him. "Well sir it's a dirty job but somebody has to do it." She tried really hard to suppress a large smile. She and Steel had never gotten along, he had always wanted to become a Delta but never made it trough the tests prior to the training. He had convinced himself that she had gotten his spot on the training team on the last of his attempts. Of course he wouldn't admit that she had just been better than him, he had always kept saying that he would have gotten the spot if her father hadn't been a 4 star General. "If I would have know you were coming here I would have safety proofed the base, you do have a tendency to stir things up everywhere you go. I suppose that little barbecue going on in the corner is with you compliments?" Lucy straightened out her face. "Just a little aerial target practice sir, didn't want to leave it behind." She turned and walked towards the tables. Simone followed her. "What just happened?" Lucy signaled here to sit down and told Simone the whole history of what had went on between her and Steel in the past.  
  
A couple of weeks later Lucy came walking into the hanger, she was covered in sweat and dirt. She had just come back from an assignment and needed a shower bad! All around men were throwing her fowl looks, she knew why that was. Simone had repeatedly told her these past weeks, that although she got on with her own men alright she had behaved like a total bitch to anyone else but Simone, Todd and her fellow Delta's. But Lucy didn't care, she did what she needed to do, only hoping that the jobs she did (whether she was ordered or she had volunteered for them) would make her tired enough to sleep an entire night. She kept waking up in the middle of the night, since she had heard how Hoot had died she kept having nightmares about a burnt body coming after her. Simone sat in a corner with Todd he was on one of his, now daily allowed, walks round the base. His back was doing a lot better and she had found it very hard to keep him in bed. So she had talked the doctor into letting him go for small walks away from the infirmary. He held her hand in his as he looked around at all the men, some of them greeting him as they walked past. "I wonder when I'll be going out with them again?" Todd asked while he looked at Simone. She squeezed his hand. "Just a little while longer sweetie, the doctor said that once they are sure everything in your back has healed properly you can intensify the physical therapy." He looked at her and just stared into her eyes for a few moments. "Thank you." "For what?" Simone looked into his eye's. "For being who you are and helping me trough al this, I would have never made it trough if it hadn't been for you. I love you." He brought her hand to his mouth an kissed it before gently squeezing it. They sat there for a while until they heard a lot of commotion coming from the corner of the hangar where the showers were. They heard a women's voice shouting. Simone immediately recognized it as Lucy's voice and told Todd she would be right back. She then hurried over to her sister to see what was going on.  
  
Lucy bent over a man laying on the floor. "Now what were we talking about? Oh wait I remember! We were discussing what happens to people when they think they can grab a woman at any time." She grabbed the guy on the floor by the scruff of his shirt. "That is something you might get away with in Hillbillyland but in civilized society you at least ask a girl for her name before trying to grab her, plus the fact that no means no!" She readied herself to punch him square in the face when Simone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the soldier. "What the hell are you doing!" Simone made Lucy looked at her, she looked at the soldier on the floor. He wasn't a Ranger or Delta so he had to be one of the regular soldiers from the other hangar. The guy got up but had a hard time standing up straight, one of his hands was covering his groin, telling Simone that Lucy must have kicked or hit him there. "Hey its not my fault, if she can't hang around with the guys she shouldn't have joined the army." The guy looked at Lucy with a face which told Simone in one go what he had tried to do, now she was getting angry. "I think you had better leave before I change my mind and decide to let go of her." The soldier could see in her eyes she meant it and choose the easy way out, he turned round and left. Simone now turned round to Lucy. "What happened." Was all she asked her sister while looking at her, hands in her side. Lucy suppressed a smile, Simone must have no idea how much she looked like their father standing like that, or else she wouldn't. "Nothing he tried to grab me and after I said no for the second time he didn't get the message so I told him in more direct terms." Lucy had a hard time not smiling while she said that. The both of the laughed and walked of to join Todd.  
  
A couple of hours later Lucy was standing in the Colonels office with Cpt. Steel standing next to her. "And there for Sir I think that Sgt. MacArthur should be but on suspension for indefinite time." Steel finished his story and looked at Lucy with a little smile on his rat like face. The Colonel sighed and looked at Lucy. "What is your side of the story Sgt.?" She could see the twinkle in the Colonels eyes and knew he wasn't going to reprimand her for her action towards the soldier. "Well sir, the soldier did get fresh and I told him not to, but I do maintain he kicked himself in the balls, sir." Lucy didn't even bother to hide her smile. Steel turned three different shades or red when the Colonel smiled back at her. He waited until the Colonel dismissed him and than stormed out of the room.  
  
A couple of weeks later Simone sat at one of the tables with a plate of food in front of her but she was to nervous to eat. Todd had gotten a clean bill of health that morning and would be going out again tomorrow. She had already talked to Lucy about it, and was assured by her sister that she would do everything in her power to keep her husband safe. But after what had happened to Hoot's team, the militia had become more aggressive and more and more men came back from missions injured. A Delta sat next to her. "He Strike, can I as you a question?" She looked at him and said nothing, she just nodded. "Well I'm asking you because you are her sister. What is Thunders story? How could a girl that beautiful be this angry? I mean she is ok to have beside you in a fight but in person she can be so closed sometimes. I make no secret of it, I like her. The problem is that she doesn't seem to give me any reaction when I try to make a move so to speak." Simone looked at the guy for a moment and recognized him to be a member of Sanderson's team. "Your from Sanderson's team aren't you?" When the guy nodded she continued. "If you know Sanderson you have to have know Sgt. Gibson or Hoot, he and Lucy were what you might call an item, her giving you no reaction when you 'make a move' is her way of respecting a fellow Delta and not knocking you on your ass like she would any other person. My advise to you is this; work with her but don't try anything, ever again or she might just do just what she has been avoiding to do and hit you. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that he is gone and most likely wont for a long time, I hate to say it but you have no chance." The Delta left her again and Simone looked to where Lucy was standing. Her sister looked thin and weary, since she had come her she had lost a lot of weight. She was out on missions most of the time, and Simone knew for a fact that she wasn't sleeping well either. Last week she had been working a night shift, when she had returned she had to sneak trough the rows of bunks filled with people sleeping to get to her own bed. While walking she had passed her sister's bunk. Lucy had laid in it moving franticly in her sleep and moaning, Simone had stopped and sat down on her knees next to Lucy. She had stroked her forehead with her hand an shushed her while she dreamed. Lucy had grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, like it had been a life line for a drowning person, for a second opening her eyes and looking straight at Simone. Eventually she had calmed down and Simone had softly let go of her hand and had gone to bed. The next morning she expected Lucy to talk to her about it, but Lucy didn't even seem to remember Simone being beside her the night before. Since that night Simone got out of bed every evening to check up on her sister, some night holding onto her hand for a while and softly talking to her like she had done that first night. Lucy was ducking in and out of line with a few of her men getting what hey wanted from the big pans of food. Lucy had just took a spoon to scoop some vegetables on her plate when a young Ranger behind her tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but there is a line." Lucy just glanced at him. "I know." And continued with what she was doing. Todd stood behind the Ranger and smiled widely, this reminded him of what Hoot had done in their first couple of weeks here. The thought of Hoot still gave him a sting in his chest, he liked to think about him just being out on a mission but at times like this, the fact that he was gone slapped him hard in the face. Being thrown back into reality he saw the look on Lucy's face and decided to warn the guy before she would most likely hit him. He tapped the Ranger on the shoulder and told him the same thing Simone had told the Ranger that had confronted Hoot on his line jumping. When Todd had finished talking to the Ranger he took his plate and went to sit besides Simone, knowing she was worried about he had tried to comfort her all day. Lucy looked at the table were Simone and Todd were sitting, she envied her sister for still having Todd. She herself missed Hoot so much every time she thought about it her hart ached.  
  
A couple of weeks more went by and Lucy's behavior got even worse. Simone had actually called her father for advice but he also didn't know what to do. He had said that he would come down there to see if he couldn't reason with Lucy. The Colonel had also called him to say that he had feared his daughter had gone over the deep end. There was no reason to complain about the state of her performance on duty, she was the perfect soldier, did her job and followed orders, occasionally. But personally she pulled away more and more. She even had started to pull away from Simone and Todd. The both of the had noticed and tried to talk to her but it was like trying to talk to a brick wall, the words hit her but slid of straight away.  
  
Simone stood watching a helicopter coming in, it landed and a uniformed figure got out. A tall statuesque man looked round the landing zone until his look was fixed on her. He smiled and walked over to her, without even saying anything he hugged her tightly. "Hello daddy, I'm so glad you could come. I don't know what to do anymore." Simone looked at her father. "Its ok sweetheart, we'll figure this out together. Where is she?" "Out on a mission, so I have enough time to get you up to speed." Simone led him to his quarters and than sat down with him to discuss Lucy's behavior with him.  
  
Todd signaled one of his buddies to follow the Delta men ready to storm the building, the plan was that the Delta's were to break trough and get the high profile suspects while Todd's team cleared the other rooms. The sign was given and the separate teams broke into doors at different places, Todd would never get used to the feeling of adrenaline rushing trough his body. He slowly and quietly made his way through the hallway and looked round a corner where he saw a man sitting at a table in front of a door. He motioned one of his teammates to take position on the other side and than went round the corner shouting at the man to lower or drop any weapons.  
  
Hoot opened his eyes a bit, he could have sworn he had heard someone speaking English, or could it be his mind playing tricks on him again? Just like the last time when he had seen Lucy standing at his cell door and it had turned out to be a guard brining him his daily ration of watery soup. His body ached all over, the cut he had on his leg was still infected and the many beatings he had gotten since he had been here hadn't really helped as well. Todd waited for one of the others to fast cuff the man that had been sitting besides the door before opening it. It was small room with little light coming in from a small window at the top of its high sealing. He secured the room, checking out if there was anyone in here that might not have to friendly intentions towards him. When he was sure it was safe he got out a flashlight from his equipment and shone it round the room, when he got to the far east corner he nearly dropped his torch. In the corner lay a crumpled heap of clothes and it took him two goes to actually see that a man was filling those clothes. He was filthy, and frankly he didn't smell all that good either. Todd walked up to the person and bent down to touch his shoulder. Hoot opened his eyes, with out him noticing the guard had returned, no doubt to give him another beating. For the last couple of weeks the had beaten him over and over again to try and get him to tell them about the base, the equipment and all sorts of other things that they might want to know to plan an attack. He hadn't given in and refused to tell them anything, although he had come close to giving up a few times. They had told him that to his country men and his family he was dead and that no one was looking for him. The thought of him being forgotten was what almost drove him past his resistance. He was not going to give in! He turned onto his side to look to his guard. "Fuck You!" Was all he said. Todd felt his hart accelerating, that voice had sounded so much like.... "Hoot?" He didn't dare to think it but he needed to ask. Hoot opened his eyes completely now, the bright light was hurting his eyes but he thought he had recognized the voice that spoke to him. "Todd, is that you?" Todd dropped to his knees and helped Hoot sit up, he couldn't believe it, he had found Hoot! "Go and get McKnight and tell him I need an emergency evacuation NOW!" Todd shouted at the door, one of the guys standing there ran off immediately to do as Todd had said. "Its gonna be ok man, were gonna get you out of here." He gave his field flask to Hoot for him to drink from and just sat there on the floor next to him, he couldn't believe he had found Hoot.  
  
Simone and her father were sitting at one of the long tables with a cup of coffee. "I just don't know anymore dad, she's turned into a one-woman- suicide-show. She goes out on every mission ordered or not, she just volunteers for them and she's gone. She is not eating much of anything and I know for a fact that she sleeps very little as well. The longer she is over here the worse it gets, like I said on the phone me and Todd cant even get trough to her anymore." Her father was just about to respond to her when one of Simone's fellow comm. Officers came running up to them. "Simone, there is a call coming through for you from an emergency evacuation unit!" Without waiting for her the man ran off again, no doubt to get back to his post. Her hart stopped beating for a second, what if something had happened to her sister or Todd! She jumped up and ran after the man, her father following her closely. When Simone came to her station she grabbed her headphones. "This is Simone Blackburn. Come in over!" Her hart was racing, what if some one was going to tell her Lucy or Todd was hurt. "Its Todd." Her heart skipped a beat, at least he was ok. But before she could ask what was wrong he continued. "You're gonna find it hard to believe but I've found Hoot." The radio went silent from the other end waiting for her response. "You found Hoot? I don't understand..." Simone was lost for words, he had found Hoot? How could that be? Hoot was dead. "I know how its sounds, I still cant quite believe it my self, but I found him! I've got him here with me in the humvee and we're on our way back to the base. See you when we arrive." Todd ended the communication and sat back in his chair, he looked over his shoulder to check again if Hoot was still lying in the back. They had placed him on a stretcher and put him in the back of the humvee, he lay there eyes closed. Simone looked up at her father, who had heard every word that Todd had said. "We should get Lucy back here." Was all her father said while placing a hand on Simone's shoulder.  
  
Lucy was laying on her stomach taking cover besides a building, Sanderson was only a few feet away from her trying to get a clear shot at the man across the street firing at them. "Damn Steel and his stubbornness, he's gonna get us all killed!" She shouted at Sanderson. He said nothing but just nodded in reply, just as she was about to take aim her comm. started of. "Uniform 11 what is you position, over." She pressed the button on her side. "I don't want to get into this now base, I'm right in the middle of something!" She wanted to aim again but was again interrupted. "Uniform 11 this is base, request your position over." She didn't respond, instead she resumed fire upon a truck across the street from which a militia soldier was firing a 50 caliber weapon on them. The comm. officer just looked up at the colonel, Simone and her father. "Sorry sir, she's not responding." The Colonel sighed and signaled the man to step away from his station. "Sgt. This is your Colonel speaking, I want to know your position and I want to know it NOW!" Lucy heard the booming voice of the Colonel come through her comm. Because she needed both her hands to be able to shoot, she opened the comm. so she wouldn't have to keep pressing the button. "Colonel this is MacArthur, my exact position would be; On my stomach, in the sand right between the impacting 50 caliber bullets on the left and the exploding R.P.G.'s on the right! Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." The Colonel smiled a small smile, any other soldier who would disrespect him in that manor would have gone straight to the brig. But he knew the high pressures the Delta's were under and the specifics of Lucy's situation so he didn't mind as much. "Uniform 11, I understand that you are taking heavy fire, but it is imperative that you return to base right now!" Simone grabbed her fathers hand and squeezed it waiting for Lucy's reaction, but it didn't come, instead of that they heard the sounds of the back ground and Lucy's voice yelling over heavy gunfire. "Fuck this, I cant have a conversation with the base and try and do this! If Steel isn't going to do anything about this I will! Sanderson! Get up close and draw fire, when this asshole starts to reload cover me, I'll blow him of that truck myself. If I have to wait for Steel we'll be here for Christmas!" Sanderson jumped to his feet and did as Lucy had asked, he drew fire until their opponent had run out of bullets and needed to reload. At that point Lucy shot up while pulling a pin out of a grenade and swing it onto the truck, a few seconds later it exploded. The both of them and the rest of the group now fired upon the other men positioned round their location. After a few minutes all went quiet and Lucy replied. "Sorry base but it was a bit noisy here, I have to return for what?" Before the Colonel could answer Cpt. Steel came charging up to Lucy. "Goddamn you Sgt.! I am your superior officer and I did not authorize that form of action!" Lucy looked at him with a straight face. "Sorry CAPTAIN but I was getting orders through from the base, and if you don't approve of my form of action than you will just have to keep up! Sir." She added sweetly before turning round to Sanderson and pulling a face. "Sgt. When you are quit done over there, you need to return to base now! McKnight is on his way with the humvee colony to pick you and the rest of the chalks up, we will brief you when you get here." Lucy started to feel edgy, there had to be a special reason she was being pulled out of assignment like this. "Base, what is the reason of me being called back?" The Colonel looked at Simone who signaled him not to tell her about Hoot. "Uniform 11 its it a reason of family matters, we will discuss that when you return." The Colonel ended the communication before Lucy had a chance to ask anymore questions.  
  
A short while later Simone, Todd and the General stood round the Hospital bed Hoot lay in. The three of them still couldn't believe that he was there. Hoot looked up at the people round his bed, he was so happy to see each and everyone of them. It was still kind of hard for him to speak but he needed to ask. "Lucy, has anyone talked to her?" Todd put his hand on Hoot's shoulder, Simone had told him that Lucy was on her way back to the base, but Hoot didn't know she was here. The three of them had decided not to tell him that. They are trying to get through to her now." Was all he said, Hoot closed his eyes again and laid back, he couldn't wait for the day that he would be able to hold her, he had missed her so much.  
  
Lucy jumped from the humvee and signaled for a medic. "The 50 gunner got shot in the head! He's in here." She directed the medic to the back of the humvee and helped him get the young man out of it. She was covered in his blood on the left side of her head and shoulder, when they had come round a corner at the end of the city a small group of militia had taken them under fire and the young man got shot close to her. A few inches of and the bullet would have hit her instead She wanted to get cleaned up before going to the Colonel but she was approached by a desk clerk. "Ma'am, your sister requests you presence in the infirmary." This was all he said, Lucy's hart started to race, something must have happened to Todd! Without giving her appearance another thought she ran towards the infirmary. She burst through the double doors that led to the ward, at the end of a row of beds she saw Simone, Todd and he father standing together, if all of them were ok what were they doing her? Lucy walked up to them and wanted to know what was going on but before she could ask anything Simone stepped out of the way and revealed the person laying in the bed. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, she raised bot her hands in front of her mouth and stared at the man lying in the bed. Were her eyes deceiving her or was that Hoot in that bed? Slowly she walked up to him, when she got to the foot of the bed she put her arm out and touched his leg. This partly to confirm to herself that what she was seeing was real. Hoot looked at his girl standing besides the bed, she was wearing a full armor set and Thunder was swinging loosely of her hip, what was she doing here? When she got face to face with him she reached out and put her hand on his cheek, all the while neither of them spoke. Hoot looked at the side of her face and saw it was covered in blood. "You're hurt." Was all he said while he reached for her head, the sound of his voice was to much for Lucy. "Its not my blood." Was all she said before taking his hand and sinking through her knees crying. Simone looked at Hoot. "We'll leave you two alone for a while." She turned around and closed the curtains round the bed. When Simone and Todd walked out of the infirmary Sanderson was waiting for them. "Is it true? Did they find Hoot?" Simone shook her head confirming his question, Sanderson said nothing else and walked away. When he got to his bunk he was approached by Cpt. Steel. "Sgt. Where is Sgt. MacArthur? I Want to personally tell her that I'll have her butt court marshaled for that stunt she pulled earlier." Sanderson sat down and looked at the Cpt. With a smile. "I think you will have to wait a while sir, at the moment she is occupied by Sgt. Gibson's resurrection." 


	11. Epilogue

Epilog  
  
Hoot walked into the backyard which was filled with the family, in the back he saw Lucy sitting in a chair talking to her mother and sister. He still couldn't believe that it was 2 years already that they had come back form Somalia. That first time he had seen her after he had been captured he had known for sure that he loved her with all his hart and never wanted to be without her. That day, when she had walked up to him in the infirmary he had asked her to marry him. Two weeks after they had gotten back they had married. Lucy sensed that someone was looking at her and turned her head, she saw Hoot standing on the porch looking at her with that little smile he sometimes had on his face when he looked at her. She loved him so much. When she had seen him lying in that hospital bed after Todd had found him, she had felt the life draining back into her. Since she had hear of his death all her feelings had slowly seeped out of her but the second she had heard his voice a warmth had spreads through her. The fist couple of minutes she couldn't speak because she had been crying. When she had calmed down she had sat beside him holding his hand while he told her all he had been through. She had cried again when he asked her what she was doing in Somalia and told him that she had hoped to find distraction from the emptiness she had felt after she had 'buried' him. He had raised himself of the bed and took her in his arms cradling and comforting her, all the while placing little kisses on her forehead. He had turned to her and told her how much he loved her and that he was sorry for all that she had been through. She had laid her head on his shoulder and just held him for what seemed to be like for ever. Eventually he had sat her up and took her hands in his, looked straight into her eyes and asked her to marry him.  
  
Todd walked across the yard with a small one year old boy in his hands, the kid held a ball in his hands that Todd had given to him. He looked at Simone and smiled, the had been married for almost 3 years now and he could honestly say he was still madly in love with his wife. After they had returned the both of them had agreed that she would start to build on a base career, which meant she wouldn't have a chance of being sent out anymore. They had wanted to start family and that was what, to both of their enjoyment, what they had been working on. The day that he had found Hoot his life had been complete again. He and Simone had left the infirmary and sat outside. Simone had cried, happy for her sister and relieved that Todd had come back to her in one piece. He had whipped the tears from her face and kissed her, paying no attention to all the men looking at them.  
  
Simone looked away from her sister and looked at Todd, he looked so good holding that little boy. She loved her husband very much and knew that feeling would never go away, they had their little arguments and al that but no matter what happened she loved him none the less. Todd saw that Simone was looking at him and walked over to her and kissed her. The boy in his arms started to wriggle and move around. "Oh you've gotten your toy an now want to go back to your mommy huh?" He said smiling to the boy. "Ok then of to mommy it is then!" He held the boy up for a minute while he shrieked with pleasure and than handed the boy to his mother. Lucy smiled when she took her son from Todd. "You spoil him to much." She said before kissing her son on the forehead. "Well that is what godfathers do, I'll expect you and Hoot to do the same for your future godchild you know." Todd said smiling before he put his hand on Simone's round stomach. He couldn't wait to be a father.  
  
The General observed his family from behind the barbecue, he was happy that everything had turned out all right. Both his daughters were happy and that was what mattered. He looked at his daughters and sons in law, the whole brat pack stood together talking and laughing. 


End file.
